A FNAF Reality
by Bat13SJx
Summary: In the beginning, Five Nights at Freddy's was just a game. Then it became a series of games, a book, then a movie...now it was becoming a reality. Scott Cawthon got the rights to build a real Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria in a local area, a place for FNAF fans to come and have a good time. But how real will it be? How far will Scott Cawthon go?
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 1: Surprises

...

 _Forever. I will always hate my birthday...the day when it happened. When I turned twenty._

 _The day I was no longer a teen._

 _The day I nearly died._

 _It will haunt me for the rest of my days. It will never leave..._

 _Five Nights at Freddys will never leave..._

* * *

 _Three weeks before incident..._

 _..._

I woke up to the sound of a loud buzzing noise. I groaned as I turned over in my bed in irritation, causing the warm blankets around me to wrap tighter around my waist. I strained my arm towards my cluttered dresser, next to my bed where my phone sat. Once my fingers wrapped around the cold, smooth rectangular device, I pushed the button in the center, below the screen. Instantly the screen of my phone lit up, brightening half of my room.

My eyes winced from the sudden harsh phone light. A message sat waiting for my response. It was from my boyfriend. I laid on my back as I held the phone above my face. My tired eyes scanned over to the time in the upper left hand corner of the screen. It was 5:15 am. I breathed in a deep breath before exhaling out of my nose.

 _Ugh...Eds..why don't you go to bed like normal humans?_ I thought.

Eddie, or Eds as I usually called him, was a big nerd who loved staying up late playing video games. I wasn't much into video games. The only game I actually wanted to play was Five Nights At Freddy's; but that was six years ago.

I hesitated on tapping on the message, but at the same time was curious to know why he wanted to text me so early in the morning? He had texted me before, but it was only to say "Good Morning" The other time was when he bought concert tickets for us to go see our favorite band. Either way, there was no telling what it was going to be.

I tapped on the message and read it.

Hey sweetie! I have a surprise for you!

I blinked in confusion and sat upright in my bed, resting my back against my propped up pillow. A surprise? I was not much into surprises. Some were fun, but surprises at five in the morning were a different thing. What kind of surprise was this that he needed to tell me at five in the morning? I tapped on it again and began to text to him.

What is this surprise? I wrote, then I pressed the arrow. The message sent. I hesitated on putting my phone back onto the dresser. Depending on how much he wanted to tell me, there was no point in putting the phone back in its usual place and falling back asleep. On top of that I was curious to know what it was. I let my phone rest in my hands on my lap. My eyes started to get heavy and I began to slowly drift back to sleep. Once I was beginning to feel comfortable, my phone vibrated in my hands, startling me. My heart skipped a beat as I opened my eyes.

I'll give you a hint. It's something for your birthday.

I sighed as I leaned my head upwards toward the ceiling. My birthday was three weeks away. On top of the surprises, I wasn't one for birthdays either, particularly mine. I didn't like the idea of being the center of attention and having to be the one to make all the decisions. I liked it when I was celebrating someone else's birthday. I leaned my head back down and reread the text before typing back to him.

My birthday is three weeks away, and I said that we weren't going to do anything for my birthday. I texted him.

The next text was seconds after mine.

I know, but you will love this.

One of my eyebrows went up quizzically as I stared down at the text. My mind began to go through all the things that I loved. After a while of pondering, I finally had to text him back. I needed to know what this surprise was.

What is it? Is it a TARDIS? I jokingly asked him.

While I waited for his response, I began to look around my room. My room was small and messy. Clothes were strewn on the ground, while others were hanging over my bed, as if they were holding on to dear life to stay on the bed. Sketchbooks sat in piles at the base of my dresser. Posters covered my walls, as well as the shelves of books opposite from my bed. The books were mainly fantasy and sci fi novels. The posters consisted of Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars, Dr. Who. Nightmare Before Christmas, Creature from the Black Lagoon, Jurassic Park, Invader Zim and a bunch of others that were overlapped with new posters over the years. The newest one was when I went to Comic Con last year. It was a Five Nights At Freddy's poster with Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.

You'll never guess. He finally wrote back.

 _No shit_. I began to feel a little impatient, and tired. I now wished that I didn't texted him and waited till a much later time to ask him.

What is it? I asked again.

I waited, staring at the screen. I sighed, then yawned and began to feel really tired. It was now almost six am. I was exhausted in my boyfriend's little guessing game. I adjusted myself back into a laying position in my bed, pulling up the covers and falling back asleep.

The text came ten minutes later. I felt around for my phone on the bed and lifted it up to my face. Eds message was a link. I touched it with my index finger and watched as my phone opened the link. My screen instantly went black. Gradually, five words in bloody red font appeared:

Five Nights at Freddy's News:

A Five Night's At Freddy's fan made website all dedicated to Five Nights at Freddys. There was a bunch of them all over the Internet. I didn't really understand why people updated on what was going on in the world of FNAF. Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, has a website where fans could go check to see the new hint he had in store for us FNAF fans.

My eyes widened in shock as more words appeared. This time, eight words appeared below the first five, and they made my heart race. I had to keep rereading it to make sure I didn't mistaken it. No, I was right. I couldn't believe it. This had to be a fake. This had to be a fan made thing.

Scott Cawthon's Five Nights At Freddy's Diner Opening.

Below the headline was a small article:

 _Scott Cawthon, the creator of the games Five Nights at Freddys, 1,2,3,4, FNAF World, etc, has finally declared that he was going to create an actual Freddy Fazbear's Diner. Without telling anyone, and keeping it under wraps, he got volunteers to help him construct the building and build the animatronics to look just like the first FNAF game. No one knew about it till this year when an anonymous viewer checked out Google Maps and noticed a familiar logo of Freddy on the building. Talk of an actual FNAF pizzeria spread all across the internet. Months later, Scott finally posted up a picture of the construction site and the building and posted it onto his website._

I quickly went to Google and typed in Scott's website to see if this was legit. When the site came up, three words appeared: A FNAF Reality. Below, there was a picture of a diner in construction, surrounded by work trucks and construction machines. A sign with the words: Freddy Fazbear's diner was seen with an image of Freddy's face over the words were being lifted by a crane. Below it had almost the same exact words at the fan website had. My eyes widened in shock. Five Nights At Freddy's was coming to life.

I went back to my boyfriends message and saw that there was a new message waiting for me. I tapped it and read the message.

Cool huh? Shy and I thought it would be cool to go there for your birthday when it opens.

I blinked. Shy was in on this too?

Shy was my younger sister. Shy was just a nickname I gave her when we were little since she was a quiet kid. My boyfriend and my little sister weren't into FNAF as much as I was; but the idea of Scott wanting to bring the pizzeria to life was... My mind drew a blank on how I felt about the FNAF world coming to life. I guess to me it was both exciting, and not exciting. I loved FNAF, but not to where I wanted it to come to the real world. It was too much.

In the beginning, Five Nights at Freddy's was just a game. Then it became a series of games, a book, then a movie...now it was becoming a reality. I almost felt like I was being overwhelmed with FNAF. When I was younger and first learned about FNAF I would have been excited to see it become a reality. Now I didn't know what to think of it. It didn't have that same feeling, that same thrill anymore, like I did with many things. I guess it happens when you get older...That good feeling inside; like on Christmas when you just couldn't wait to open your presents from Santa, or on Halloween when you got to go out at night and get candy. It was like that.

I yawned in exhaustion and closed my eyes.

 _I'll worry about it more later,_ I thought as I drifted back to sleep...

...


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 2: Memories

...

I woke up at around eight thirty when I heard my sister get up and head to the bathroom. I roused myself out of bed as well and waited for her outside the white door. My arms ached and my back was sore. I ignored the small throbs of pain and stayed quiet. When my sister was done, she opened the door and jolted at my sudden presence. "Jeez!"

I couldn't help but to chuckle. She punched me in the shoulder, adding to the pain. I winced and rubbed my arm. When the pain subsided, I stared down at my sister as she began to snap at me for scaring her. She was seventeen years old, and was a couple inches shorter than me. She was an opposite version of me. She had long dirty blonde hair, whereas for me, I had short dark brown hair. She had icy blue eyes; and I had one blue eye and one green eye hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses. Whenever I got upset, my eyes would both turn a bright green.

"Morning, Shy." I said smiling. Shy grumbled and tried to get past me, but then noticed I wasn't leaving. "What do you want?" she asked, taking step back away from me. Obviously she wasn't a morning person. Her pajamas were a storm grey with little bright yellow pikachus all over. Mine was just a pair of black sweat pants and a blue crew neck sweater.

"How did you find out about Scott Cawthon creating a real Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?" I asked her. My sister stared at me for a second. "The internet," she said as if it was obvious. I gave her a look. "Be more specific." Shy rolled her eyes. "I saw a video on Youtube about it. I watched it and told Eddie that we should surprise you with it."

I nodded. "Hm. Ok," I said. Silently, we both sauntered into the kitchen. Turning on the light, I stopped at the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. I closed the fridge door and reached above to one of the wooden cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal. I prepared my cereal, then sat down at the counter.

While I ate, Shy prepared herself some oatmeal. When she was done, she sat down across from me and began to eat. Both of our parents had already left for work so it was just us two in the house. "So...aren't you excited then?" Shy finally asked. I looked up from my empty bowl. "About what?" Shy reminded me about the pizzeria. I nodded. "Yeah. I am. Well...I guess maybe sixty- five percent excited," I averaged out. Shy nodded.

"Hm. I just thought you would be going fangirl crazy. Ever since I showed you the Markiplier videos of him playing Five Nights at Freddy's, you wouldn't shut up about it." I glared at her but then looked down at my spoon in my hand. She wasn't wrong. I did get a little obsessive. I loved the creepy lore, and watching animations, reading theories and fanfiction, and collecting the little toys of the animatronics. Five Nights at Freddy's was so amazing.

It helped me through my depression I was going through at the time. It was an escape from reality. An escape from the dark memories: When I found out that my ex had been cheating on me. Months after, my pet had been attacked by a coyote that jumped the fence late at night. On top of all that, I was having a hard time trying to find a job.

Five Nights at Freddy's was an escape from the real, horrible events that had happened to me. Being able to go onto the internet and meet people who were into FNAF like I was, laughing at Markiplier's FNAF playthroughs and feeling more welcomed and connected into the community. It was a wonderful time.

Almost a year later my life had finally began to get better. I found a place to work for a while, met Eds, and got a new pet.

I finally shrugged as I got up and walked to the kitchen sink and placed my empty bowl into it. "I think I just need to go there and really experience it," I told her. Shy was quiet as she ate her warm oatmeal. I knew, even though she was quiet, she was also curious to know what the pizzeria would be like. Hopefully the animatronics would look just like from the game. My concern for it would be the huge crowds of fans.

With that, I silently left and walked back down the hallway to my room. I looked over to my dresser and saw that the light from my phone was blinking green. I walked over to it and pressed the button. Two new messages waited for me from Eddie; both sent at different times:

Morning, sweetie :)

Hey, Ren. Can I come over?

I smiled down at the texts and began to text him back.

Morning Eds. Yeah you can come over.

I placed my phone down and began to get dressed. I pulled out my black and white striped Beetlejuice-style pants and pulled them on. Then I walked over to my cluttered wooden dresser and pulled open the top drawer. The top drawer had a couple neatly folded tight black shirts. I took out the one with the Marionette's face on the front. Since we were talking about Five Nights At Freddy's, I felt it best to express it. I slipped it on as I began to mutter the lyrics from Living Tombstone's Five Night's at Freddy's song. My singing was interrupted when I heard my phone vibrate again. I picked it up and looked down at it.

Ok I'll be there in a couple minutes. Eds wrote.

Eds lived about twenty minutes away from where I lived, so it gave me enough time to brush my teeth, make my bed, and put on my shoes. When I was done, I told my sister that Eds was coming over. She groaned and left the table. I shook my head. I knew deep down she did like Eddie; more than she liked my ex. Eddie and Shy at least had more things in common. Usually when Eds came over, they would always play video games together. I usually just sat and watched. I sometimes played, but wasn't as good as them and got my virtual ass handed to me.

My sister left to her room to get dressed.

At ten, Eds arrived at my house and rang the doorbell. Our small, black and white cocker spaniel, Sheeba, jumped off the living room couch and came sprinting to the front door, barking loudly. I shushed her as I walked around her to the door. I opened it and found Eddie smiling and standing at the porch.

"Hi," he said as he came in. Eddie was a couple inches taller then me. Around five feet, seven inches. He was twenty four years old. He had tan skin and short black hair. His eyes were big and dark brown behind a pair of thick nerdy glasses. Eddie wore his usual attire: An extra large video game related shirt under a big black hoodie, zipped up halfway, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Most of the time he wore black shoes; but on lazy days, such as today, he would just wear his red flip flops.

Eddie wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "How are you doing this fine morning?" he asked, grinning. I smiled and hugged him back. "Good," I responded. With that, we retreated to the living room, with my dog at Eddie's heels, sniffing.

We both sat down on the couch. My dog jumped up onto the other couch and laid down. Eddie placed an arm around my shoulders as I turned on the TV. "So, you excited about the Freddy pizzeria?" he asked. I nodded, giving him a smile. "Yeah, I really am," I said. Eddie raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would be more excited than that." I nodded and told him how that excited feeling wasn't as strong as it used to be when I was younger. Eddie smirked and kissed my forehead again. "It must be because you are going up...you are getting old!" he said in his funny old man's voice and tickled me. I squirmed and laughed on the couch.

Finally he stopped and laughed as well. "Maybe you just need to see it for yourself," he said. Just then, Shy came out of hiding. She wore a tight pair of black pants, and a pair of black and white Vans knock offs. She also wore a dark charcoal grey t-shirt with Sword Kirby on it.

Eds offered to play Super Smash Bros with her. She agreed and they both went up to the tv and began to set it up. I sat on the couch and began to look up more information about the new FNAF pizzeria on my phone. I saw pictures of the building in construction, videos with the FNAF theorists talking about it, and lots of excited comments from FNAF fans wanting to go or wishing that they could go but are unable to because they live in a different country.

My eyes widened when I found out that the pizzeria was only a half an hour away from my house. If we left at a certain time and went on the freeway, we would be able to beat the traffic and the possible crowds. Suddenly the idea of it was starting to slowly grow on me. My thoughts were interrupted when Eddie and Shy both sat down with the controllers in their hands and began to play.

Shy and Eds sat on either side of me and stared at the screen as they battled each other. The sounds of their thumbs hitting the buttons mixed with the epic battle music and the cries of their chosen Nintendo characters battling in one of the realms.

After a while of watching Eddie beat my sister one battle after the other, I finally decided to ask them both how they felt about Scott Cawthon making the FNAF pizzeria near where we lived.

"I truthfully don't like the idea of a real Five Nights At Freddy's pizzeria. The lore was interesting, but I just don't think the world needs the pizzeria when we already have Chuck E. Cheeses..." Eds pointed out as he made his warrior character do a front flip and slash his huge broad sword at Shi's chibi like cartoon character. Shy's character dodged the attack and tried attacking Eddie's character. "Yeah. I liked Chuck E. Cheeses," she added. Eddie agreed. "The pizza was good, and the games were ok."

I shrugged. "It was ok I guess."

Ironically. I didn't like Chuck E. Cheeses when I was little. The loud noises, the attention, the lights. It was nerve racking. I guess that was where I started to not like my birthday. At Chuck E Cheeses, they made you the center of attention. Strangers who worked at the place made you wear the colorful cardboard crown, made you sit at the end of the table closest to the stage, and worst of all...they made the creepy animatronics sing Happy Birthday to you.

I must have been one of the few kids who actually didn't like the Chuck E. Cheese animatronics and noticed how unreal they moved; especially their bulging eyes and gapping mouths. The worst was when "Chuck E." came out and hugged all of the kids. I stayed in my seat and avoided him like the plague. I knew that there was a man in the suit...which made me wonder: What if Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was around when I was little instead of Chuck E Cheeses? Would have I reacted the same? Most likely, but I'm sure in one way or another the experience would have been slightly different. FNAF's animatronics were all animals, whereas for Chuck E Cheeses, their animatronics had an Italian pizza man, and a creepy purple monster thing.

"I was excited for you when I saw that there was going to be a real pizzeria so we could go for your birthday," Shy said, interrupting my memories. I smiled. "Aw, thanks Shy," I told her. Eddie and Shy didn't say anything else for a while as they finished up their battle. Eddie won.

After the battle, Shy suddenly jumped when she remembered something, starting me and Eds. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Shy said as she turned to us. "There's a contest. If you win, you get to spend the whole day at the pizzeria. You even get to dress up and pretend to be the night guard and stay in the office till six am...just like in the games!" she said. Eddie and I exchanged glances.

"What?" Eds asked.

My eyes widened in shock. A contest? Get to spend the night? An excited feeling began to rise inside of me. "Really? Will the animatronics get to move around too?" I asked my sister excitedly, getting up from my spot. Eddie gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "Calm down, Ren," he told me, but the corners of his mouth turned upward into a smirk. My sister shrugged. "I don't think so. They might have some people dressed up as the animals, but I don't think Scott is rich enough to make the animatronics move through the rooms like in the games."

Eddie snickered and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Even if he could, that would be both awesome and terrifying. Would he also have dead children stuffed inside them?" he asked jokingly and laughed. I began to laugh as well, but then began to wonder what Eddie just said. Gradually, the idea left my mind. It was ridiculous to even think that Scott would go that far as to make his FNAF pizzeria that realistic. I was curious how they would pull it off, but I guess I had to wait till my birthday...

"So how do we participate?" I asked Shy. Shy placed down her controller and left the room. Minutes later she came back with her laptop. She sat down and opened it up, typed in the password and showed us the place on Scott Cawthon's website the details about the contest.

The first rules were easy since I was already at least eighteen years of age and lived in the United States. The other rules were a bit unusual. Next came the questions. Thankfully there were only ten. It mostly consisted of my name, address, phone number, and my date of birth. Shy gave me her laptop and I began to fill it out. The last question made me feel a bit uneasy:

Do you think you can survive? Yes or No?

Why did they add that in?

"Heck yeah!" Eddie said. I smiled and clicked yes. I pressed the submit button and watched my answered questions disappear. Eddie and Shy patted my back and smiled happily. "Now I have a one out of a bajillion chance of winning," I said with a small smile on my face. Eddie shrugged. "You might. You have one chance you might win." I smiled at him then stared back at the dark screen of Scott Cawthon's website. The dripping bloody letters were bright against the black background...


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 3: Birthday

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

 _..._

Ironically, on the day of my birthday, Freddy Fazbear's officially opened. Scott Cawthon wasn't specific when he was going to open the pizzeria. Everyone was positive that it was going to open at least a week after my birthday since that was the day when the first Five Nights At Freddy's game came out; but of course, knowing Scott, he always got things out before the scheduled date. It didn't matter really, Scott didn't really tell or hint to his fans that he was making a Freddy's. Just like when his book, The Silver Eyes came out. No one knew about it till it was on his page.

My heart pounded so much, my ribcage was beginning to ache. I laid in my bed, facing up towards the ceiling. It was six am and I couldn't sleep. I tried picturing how the day was going to be like. Over and over flowed so many possible things that might happen. We could get lost, stuck in traffic, there could be a huge crowd of people blocking the way in tents and sleeping bags outside.

Of course I was worrying about all the negative things. I needed to start thinking positive. Granted there was going to be a lot of people from all over wanting to come and see the diner. Will they have to split us ino groups to go in? At the sound of it, it almost made it like it was going to be more of a walk through than an actual restaurant you can sit and eat pizza.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a buzz. I turned my head to my dresser. A small green light blinked from my charged phone. I reached over and grabbed it. I laid back sunny side up and checked my phone. It was a message from Eddie.

Happy Birthday sweetie!

I smiled at the text. With that, I answered back to it.

Thank you Eds; I wrote back to him.

You excited? He asked back, seconds after mine.

I exhaled out of my mouth. A lot more than I was when I first heard about the news. Now it was finally opening. I smiled again and moved my thumbs over the small keypad, tapping on the letters.

Yes! I am very excited.

I placed my phone down on my chest and closed my eyes for a moment. I still couldn't believe it was actually happening. Even now, it still felt all so unreal. For the last couple of weeks I couldn't stop looking up more information about the pizzeria. I found out where it was located. The pizzeria was located on the outskirts, settled in an opening in the middle of the woods. Trees were cut down around it for the parking lot. I hoped there was going to be enough places to park since there was going to be a ton of people there.

My phone suddenly vibrated, causing my chest to blink green. I lifted my phone up and looked down at the message. Eddie sent me a gif of Kermit flailing his arms in the air with the words: Yaaaay! in big letters. I laughed out loud, then quickly covered my mouth. My parents and sister were still sleeping. I blushed a bit and answered back to his little gif. Eddie sent a smiley face back, soon followed by another message:

What time do you want me to come over?

I checked the time on my phone. It was almost six thirty. I thought for a moment. My parents already knew Eddie, Shy and I were going to go to the new FNAF pizzeria and were ok with it; but they didn't like having Eddie over so early.

Uh...I don't know. My family is still asleep, I wrote back to him. Then I quickly wrote another message: How about eight? My family usually wakes up early.

Eddie didn't respond, so I decided to get up to take a shower. I threw the sheets off of my body and got up. I walked to my drawers in the dim darkness to my drawers. Bits of sunlight peeked around the edges of my blinds so I could see what I was picking out. I grabbed my Bonnie shirt and a pair of purple pants.

I placed the articles of clothing on my bed before going down on my hands and knees to look under my bed for my black sneakers. When I found them, I grabbed my clothes and walked out of my room to the bathroom.

I took off my pajamas and got into the shower.

Once I was done I turned the water off, then stepped out and dried myself off. I changed into my clothes and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I didn't bother turning the lights on because my eyes were still adjusting. I opened the wooden cabinet for a bowl. Suddenly, something dark fell out from it. I gasped and jumped back, thinking that it was a huge spider or a rat. The object clattered to the floor and stayed still. I squinted as I bent down to look at it properly. It was a small wrapped present. The wrapping was sky blue with colorful balloons and a red bow on top.

"Happy Birthday!" Shy said, appearing at the kitchen door. She turned on the kitchen lights. I winced and placed my hand in front of my face. Shy had woken up early to do this, I could tell. She wore her tight black jeans and a Batman shirt on. Her blonde hair was combed and had her grey and white shoes on.

Shy came up and picked up the present that nearly gave me a heart attack. "Here you go. This is from me," she told me. I gave her a look before accepting it. I looked down at the tag: _To Ren, From Shy._ I opened the gift.

Inside was a mini plushie of Bonnie. It was around two to three inches tall with purple fur and a small red bow tie and plastic guitar. I smiled down at it before turning to look up at my younger sister. "This is so cool! thanks!" I told her. Shy beamed. "I saw it at the mall a couple days ago. I asked mom to ask the guy there if they had any Bonnies. They mostly had Chica and Foxy," she told me. I smiled again and placed the small plush toy into my pocket. "Thank you. I really love it."

Just then my mom came in. She was a couple inches taller than me with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Some people say that I look like her, but I don't see how. My face was more round, whereas for hers, it was thin and narrow.

"Happy Birthday!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. Then my mom looked at me and placed her hand on top of my head. "Wow! twenty years old! How does it feel?" she asked me. I smirked, "I feel old," I told her. She laughed and handed me a small birthday bag with tissue paper sticking out of it. "Hope you like it," she said.

I pulled out the pale, pastel tissue paper and peered into the bag. Inside was a rolled up black shirt. Once I pulled it out, it unraveled and revealed the words: Fazbear Night Security on the right side of the shirt in white letters. I turned it over and it showed Freddy and the gang in a faded, old fashioned, worn in look. I grinned excitedly. "Awesome! I'm going to wear it right now!" I said. I hugged my mom and thanked her before running to my room. I changed into my new shirt and ripped off the tag.

When I was done, I checked my phone on my dresser. It was already seven. Eddie's response waited. I pressed it and checked it. He agreed to coming over at eight. I placed my phone down and went back to the kitchen where my sister and mom still were. Shy had got herself a bowl of cereal and was eating at the table. My mom was making eggs and bacon. "Hey, birthday girl. Would you like some bacon and eggs?" she asked me. My mom always made me bacon and eggs on special occasions.

"Yes, please," I said as I sat down next to Shy. Shy ate her cereal in silence. I pulled out the small plushie she gave me and looked down at it. The face of the Bonnie plushie looked a little off set and squished. It didn't really look like Bonnie. It looked like it would have passed as a Springtrap than Bonnie, but I didn't mind. Bonnie was my favorite animatronic, as well as Springtrap. The Marionette was starting to become my favorite as well.

"You like it?" Shy asked me. I looked up. "Hm? The Bonnie?" I asked her. Shy nodded. I nodded as well. "Yes. I really do. I love Bonnie," I responded, smiling. Shy nodded. "Good," and she went back to eating her cereal. I was used to her short talk.

My mom came out from the kitchen with a steaming plate of fresh, golden scrambled eggs and mouthwatering, red crispy bacon. I grinned excitedly and clapped my hands like a little child. I picked up my fork and dug in. "Thank you, mom," I said with a mouthful of eggs. My mom smiled and went back into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

Once I was done, I left to go and finish getting ready. I thanked my family again and left to my room.

...

The doorbell rang a couple minutes after eight. Sheeba barked and came up to the door. I walked around her, opened the door and found Eddie standing on the welcome mat with a present in his hands. "Hi. Happy birthday, dear," he said, opening his arms for a hug. I smiled and hugged him. "Hi, Eds," I said. Eddie gave me a kiss on the cheek before moving away from me and handing me my gift. "Here you go," he said, smiling. He stopped when he felt Sheeba sniffing his shoes. "Hi, Sheeba, can you please stop sniffing my shoes?" he asked politely.

His face was unshaven, but I truthfully liked it when he didn't shave. He wore his usual black sweater, blue jeans and black shoes, but today he wore a tie. It was a black one with little pixelated images of Space invaders on it. I noticed it when I looked back up at him. "What's the tie for?" I asked, holding his gift in my hands.

He looked away from my dog and looked down at the tie. He fingered it before looking back at me. "Today is your birthday, I wanted to wear it for the occasion," he said. I smiled, thinking it was quite cute. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the lips before closing the front door and inviting him in to sit down. Eddie didn't sit and just stood. Sheeba finally left him alone and disappeared into the other room.

Shy was already done with her food and was running to her room to get her messenger bag. I already had grabbed mine. My mom had left to the store. My dad was now in the kitchen and was making his breakfast. My dad and I both had greenish colored eyes and dark brown hair. He was a couple inches taller than me as well.

He said hi to Eddie and began to start up a short conversation with him. I sat down at the table and opened my present from Eds. It was a dark purple hoodie. It had a couple lines around the arms to look like the joints. The front was light purple with a red bow tie, and the hood had little purple bunny ears. My eyes widened in excitement. "Oh wow! this is so cool! Thank you Eds!" I said, hugging him.

Eddie smiled and hugged me back. "So are you and your sister ready to go?" he asked. I nodded as I slipped the sweater on. "Where did you find this?" I asked him, looking down at it. Eds smirked. "Online. Where else? And I remembered which character you liked." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Then Shy came into the room with a red Mario looking cap on her head and her Legend of Zelda messenger bag. "Ready," she declared. She looked at my Bonnie hoodie, then silently nodded her head in approval. I smirked and pulled the hood up over my head.

Eds grinned and flicked one of the purple ears. "Cools, let's head out.," and started to turn towards the front door. I did the same and said goodbye to my dad. Shy followed right behind and all three of us walked single file out the door.

Once we were out, I checked to make sure I had my phone in my pants, pulled my keys out and locked the front door. All three of us walked down the stone steps and across the green lawn to Eddie's car parked in front of the curb.

It was a steel grey colored Nissan. Eddie pressed the button and unlocked the doors.

All three of us piled in to Eddie's grey Nissan. I got into the passenger side, while my sister got into the back behind my seat. Eddie got into the driver's side and began to put on his seatbelt. "Oh, watch your feet, Shy...I haven't cleaned my car out," he admitted.

My sister made a grunt. "I noticed," she said as she adjusted herself in the back. Eddie's car was like his second home. He had his crumpled up work clothes in the back, along with his recently bought comic books, fast food wrappers, empty soda cans, and his black unwashed beanie.

In some cases, I wished that I offered to drive, but my vehicle was a royal blue S-ten pick up truck with only the driver seat and the passenger seat. I didn't have a third seat, and even if I did, the seat would be squished behind the passenger seat, leaving no room for the third person to move.

Eddie apologized again as he started his car. "I promise I'll clean my car when we get back," he said. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything as I put on my seat belt. Shy did the same. Eddie took out his electric blue phone out of his baggy jeans and placed it on his phone holder attached to his dashboard. He tapped in the location of the pizzeria and soon had the directions.

"Ok here we go!" he said, punching on the gas, driving down the street. I smiled as I turned and looked out the window.

When we got to the stop sign at the end of the street, Eddie played with his phone again and got some music playing. His playlist had a couple bands I was unfamiliar with, except for Muse. We both enjoyed a couple of their songs. He played one of my favorites just as we started to go again.

All three of us were silent as the music played. Outside, houses and trees passed by us till we got to where the houses stopped and the stores and fast food restaurants began. Eddie turned on his right turn signal and got into the right hand turn lane. A minute later, we were turning and heading towards the freeway. In the mornings, the freeway was usually very clear with no traffic, so it was perfect. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as Eddie began to step a little more on the gas and head onto the freeway.

The song ended and another song came on. I fiddled with the Bonnie plushie in my hands.; anxious for what would happen at the pizzeria. The ride was smooth and quiet. No one had really anything to say. I turned around to see how my sister was doing in the back. She said that she was doing fine. I nodded then turned back. Finally, Eddie spoke.

"Are you doing ok, Ren?" Eddie asked. I nodded my head. "Yes, why?" I asked. Eddie shrugged. "You seem nervous," he pointed out. I smiled a small smile and shook my head. "No. I'm not nervous," I said, but in truth, I think I really was. It made me a little uneasy.

I knew there was going to be a bunch of people there. I never liked going to places with a hoard of people. On top of that, the idea of a bunch of people inside a small restaurant made me feel uneasy since I was claustrophobic. Ever since I was little I never liked being stuck in small places. I had a bad experience when I was nine or ten. I got squished in between a crowd of people at Disneyland and started to cry.

I shook the horrible memory out of my mind and trembled a bit. Eddie noticed and touched my hand on my lap. "You allright?" he asked. I nodded and adjusted my glasses on my face. "Yeah...I'm ok," I said, then looked out the window to forget about it.

...

Soon we were close to the pizzeria. Eddie had gotten off the freeway and was now in a strange and unfamiliar place. The buildings, neighborhoods and stores were gone and the place was dotted with trees a few houses and rolling hills. Eddie checked his phone on the dashboard and turned right off the road and onto a beaten dirt road.

I looked outside as the skies began to become infested with heavy grey colored clouds. "Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked. Eddie nodded his head. "Yep. This is the way...don't know why they would build the pizzeria out in the middle of nowhere," he said as he followed down the beaten dirt road.

As we followed down, we came upon a couple small old buildings. Sitting to the right and left of the narrow road was a restaurant, a post office, a general store, a fire department and a school that read Silver Rim Canyon Middle school. The buildings looked very worn down and the trees looked like they were beginning to take over; wrapping their roots and limbs around the buildings.

The town looked so old and so isolated. Everything looked like that time had stopped, stuck in its own age. The road began to wind as the hills rose and fell around us. Tree branches interlaced above us, not allowing any sunlight through. The houses appeared and disappeared around every corner. They were small and cottage like; blending in and being part of the forest.

The houses were thatch roofed and stones decorated the outside. Wind chimes made of sticks, stones and colorful broken glass swayed gently from the windows. Dogs barked from inside wind worn wooden fences. We crossed over a small bridge where a small thin river flowed through the place. Glass beads clacked gently against each other from the tree branches where they were strung.

The place felt both gypsy and whimsical. Almost like a hermit village. I checked my phone but saw that I had no reception. Soon the dirt road straightened out and the trees above opened up. The cloud appeared again and soon little droplets of rain began lightly tapping on the windshield. The place opened up into a marshy meadow like place with emerald green pine trees clustered here and there. Soon the road began to cuve a bit and soon a new building appeared.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"There it is," Shy blurted out.

I stared at it in shock. It really was there.

The pizzeria felt very much out of place, but at the same time, the building looked worn in, as if it had been there for years. Eddie followed along the dirt road along to where the parking lot was. The parking lot was enormous, and already looked like it was packed with cars. People in bright orange vests with Freddy's face on them directed us further down the road. Finally, we got to an opening area where there were a bunch of empty parking spaces. Eddie parked his car in one space and killed the engine.

We all filed out of the car and weaved in and out of the parking lot towards the building. The rains began to sprinkle harder. I zipped up my Bonnie hoodie and raised my shoulders up to my ears. I loved the rain, but hated getting wet.

When I stared up at the huge white building, I felt like my five year old self when I first arrived at Chuck E. Cheeses. The building was tall, white with some brickwork at the base. The windows were tinted and had brown and purple trim around it. The rooftop squared off at the top, Above the entrance was Freddy's face with the words: Freddy Fazbear's, just like in the picture on Scott's website. My mouth was slightly open in shock at the sight of it.

I felt someone touch my hand. I jumped and looked down. It was Eddie's hand. His fingers curled around mine. "Come on, Ren, let's go," he said, gently pulling me. I felt my legs move and began walking with him and my sister towards the pizzeria.

There, as I predicted, crowds of people waited outside the pizzeria. Some were taking pictures in front of it, others were drinking steaming Styrofoam cups of coffee to help wake themselves up. There were a bunch of people of all ages. I counted seventy five people wearing Five Nights At Freddy's t-shirts. Others had FNAF toy action figures, and I noticed a couple kids chasing each other around with FNAF Foxy and Freddy plushies.

Eddie, Shy and I came up to the edge of the crowd and stood near a pine tree. Eddie looked around at the clusters of people and sighed. "Wow, a lot more people than I expected," he said. I shrugged. I truthfully imagined more, but then again, it was still early in the morning. At the front entrance of the pizzeria, was a banner that read: Grand Opening! and at the door was a red ribbon.

Over to the far right, I noticed a bunch of white news vans parked outside the pizzeria, and news reporters already talking to a couple of the FNAF fans who had come earlier in the day. There was also a couple teens doing their own interviews for their Youtube channels. I stayed still and hoped they wouldn't come to me and ask me questions. Thankfully they didn't.

The minutes ticked by and soon it was close to ten. One person complimented me on my hoodie. I smiled and thanked her. The rains continued to come down. Prepared fans pulled out different colored umbrellas and raised them high over their heads.

Just then, the crowds began to cheer when the doors of the pizzeria opened. I went up on my tiptoes to see who it was. It was a couple of men dressed up in nice black suits. They stood under the awning at the entrance, out of the rain. I didn't recognize them at all.

One of them took the microphone and began to speak. As I listened, I learned that neither of them was Scott Cawthon, and that Scott wasn't able to show himself at the opening of the pizzeria; but they were still going to open the pizzeria anyway and so on and so forth.

One of them took out an unusually large pair of scissors and snipped the red ribbon. The huge crowd of fans cheered and began pouring into the pizzeria. Eddie smiled and squeezed my hand. "Ready?" he asked. My stomach began doing flips. I nodded my head as we all began slowly walking towards the gapping wide double doors of the pizzeria.

...


	4. Chapter 4: Creepy

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 4: Creepy

...

* * *

...

I squeezed Eddie's hand when people began to brush up against me. Eddie held me close and whispered that he was here next to me. I closed my eyes as we entered in. Once we were inside, I felt the crowd move away from me, splitting up into smaller groups. They gasped in awe. I opened my eyes and instantly felt goosebumps run across my arms.

Everyone's shoes thudded against the black and white checkered tile floors as they walked around us. Some of the fans slowed down a bit to take it all in, just like I was. We entered into the dining room. White, confetti covered table cloths covered over each of the six long tables in the middle of the room; five cone shaped birthday hats sat in a line on top.

On the walls were birthday decorations and pictures drawn by kids in crayon. Glittery streamers and colorful balloons filled to their fullest were strung above us, crisscrossing right and left, like a distorted spider web. A huge banner above in said "Welcome!"

The room was pretty big for a pizzeria... unless that was what Scott wanted it to be; big, so we all felt like little kids again.

Suddenly, Shy placed her arm out, making us stop. "What?" I asked. She pointed up to the ceiling and looked at us. "Listen," she said. Eddie and I listened. Gradually, a smile began to grow on my face. Eddie gave me a look. "What is it?" he asked. It was the music. They were playing all the FNAF fan songs; hopefully with permission. They were recently playing the one by the Living Tombstone. I hoped they would also play others by DA Games or TryhardNinja.

On one side of the room were the arcade games, all lined up, blinking and making strange noises to get someone's attention; but no one walked over to play them. Everyone was crowded around the stage and the smaller stage nearby.

I heard Shy gasp. "Woah..." she said. Eddie squeezed my hand back as he stared towards the bigger stage. "Wow...they are bigger then I thought they would be," he said. I looked over to the stage and felt my heart skip a beat. On the stage were the three well known animatronics: Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy himself.

A bubble of excitement rose inside me and I felt a wave of goosebumps crawl over me. I beamed excitedly and took a couple steps forward, but soon stopped because there was already so many people packed, shoulder to shoulder, close to the stage.

Eds was right, they were big. The animal robots looked gigantic. They were not human size at all, they looked more to be seven or even eight feet tall. Maybe it was just how they were on the stage. When I last went to Chuck E Cheeses, the characters on the stage looked like they were ten feet tall. On top of that, I was very tiny and everything looked huge in my eyes.

Everyone crowded at the base of the stage, lifting their phones up and taking pictures or recording video of the animatronics. The animatronics looked exactly like from the games. They stood stiff still, and stared past the crowds of people.

Bonnie the Bunny stood on the left side of the stage, his bluish-purple fur looked stiff and old. His mouth was closed shut, and his eyes were half open. He held his cherry red retro guitar in his hands at an awkward angle. His red bowtie looked like it was slightly faded in dust.

Chica stood to the right side of the stage. She was slightly shorter then the others, but was bigger around the middle. Her bib had the well known "Lets Eat!" saying in yellow and purple letters with a couple pieces of confetti printed on it. In one of her hands was her little pink frosted cupcake. The cupcake, or Carl as some of the fans called it, was bigger than any normal cupcake. It's dark rimmed eyes were open and just stared blankly at the back of the room.

Freddy stood in the middle of the stage with his microphone in his left hand. His fur was short and light brown. The lights that shined on them gave his fur a light pink look. His mouth was slightly open and his small black top hat sat on top of his head.

The smaller stage, to the left of the bigger stage, was crowded around by many people who were huge fans of that certain animatronic. The purple curtain decorated with silver stars was pulled open. Foxy the Pirate Fox's head went right over everyone's else's as he stood stiff still like the others; his eyes half closed. I wanted to see him too, but I was going to have to wait till the crowds died down.

All in all, the workers who built the animatronics did an awesome job making them look just like the robots from the game. The animatronics also looked very grimy and dirty as well, as if they were always here for years and no one knew about their presence until now. I was very happy and excited, I couldn't stop smiling.

Some of the younger kids tried climbing up onto the stage to touch Freddy's feet, but the workers there kept them from doing so. No one was allowed to touch, or even walk on the stage to take selfies with the animatronics. A couple individuals from the crowds were disappointed; but soon after, everyone was shouting excitedly for Freddy and the others to be turned on and to play a couple songs.

Eddie poked me, snapping me out of my gaze at the animals onstage and pointed at one of the tables. "You want to sit?" he asked. I hesitated and looked around the room. It was all so amazing and so much to look at, I really didn't want to sit down. I felt like a little kid being taken to Disneyland for the first time.

"Not really. I want to take a picture of the animatronics," I said with a huge smile on my face. Eddie laughed and shook his head. "Allright. Me and Shy will come with you," he said. I smiled and pulled him towards the huge stage. Some of the people in the crowd had left to look at something else, others were trying to take selfies with the animatronics in the background. One kid quickly tapped Freddy's foot when one of the workers wasn't looking and laughed excitedly as he ran away from the stage.

The stage was four feet off the ground. Eddie gently pushed me through the crowd to the stage. Thankfully people moved away from me as I came up to the stage. The stage came up to my stomach. If I wanted to, I could easily reach over and touch Freddy's leg. I pushed the temptation away and looked up at Freddy, He stared right over my head. I looked over to Bonnie, who did the same. It felt so unreal to be this close to them; it was very exciting, I still couldn't believe this all was real. I smiled up at the robots.

"Hey Ren! Turn around," Eddie told me. I turned around and saw him with his phone up. I blushed and instinctively placed my hand in front of my face. Eddie smirked and lowered it. "Aw come on," he said. I smiled and sighed. "Fine, go ahead," I said. Eddie grinned and lifted his phone up again. I smiled and Eddie took the picture. Right when Eddie took it, a guy shouldered past Eddie and got in front of him.

"Move please," he said as he stood in between us and stared up at the animatronics. My lower back pressed up against the stage as the big, overweight guy stood in front of me. He was a couple inches taller then me, possibly in his late twenties; and was ten times wider than me. He wore a pair of thick, black glasses on the end of his round nose. He wore a dark brown XXL shirt with a stretched out Freddy Fazbear face on it with a pair of green and white shorts. A black baseball cap sat on his head. His hair was dark brown and stuck out from his hat. He had a thick matted beard that looked like he didn't really take care of it that well. I started to scoot to the right along the stage, away from the guy. He just stared up at the robots, not taking out his camera or phone or anything. He just stared.

I went around him to where Eddie and Shy were. They had moved away from the strange guy. Eddie looked a bit irritated by the guy. I touched his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's ok. Let's go over to the arcade area," I offered, trying to keep him distracted and forget about the creepy guy. Eddie turned to where the heavy set guy was and gave him a silent death glare before turning back to us and nodding his head. "Ok," he said. With that, we started going over to the arcade section and looking at the games.

Soon our interest in the games diminished when we saw a new forming crowd in the back. I gasped when I realized why everyone was lining up down the two small hallways past the prize counter. It was the security room. Eddie pulled us both over to the hallway on the left, the East hall, with a shorter line. We waited around for what felt like an hour. We got to the window where Chica usually looks through where there was already a couple teens taking pictures, pretending to be creepy animatronics while the teen inside playing in the security chair acted all scared and took pictures. I took a peek inside. Inside was like stepping into the game.

The room was very small, with a small black desk, a couple fake cobwebs, the striped red and white cup, crumpled up paper balls, and the famous whirring metal fan. There was a couple small little tv sets that were connected to cables and wires that came from the ceiling. The little screens flickered to each camera inside the pizzeria. I couldn't see the screens properly from where I stood.

Lots of flashes from cameras and phones went off since it was dark in the room. The only light came from the one naked lightbulb that hung above the security chair. I started feeling like the walls were closing in on me and had to leave the hallway. Eddie followed with me, Shy took one last look before following with us.

Shy, Eddie and I walked to a table that was to the left of the stage and sat down. A couple parents already sat at the tables, uninterested in the things happening inside the pizzeria.

"So, are you having fun?" asked Eddie. I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah! This is amazing! It's just like the game," I said smiling. Eddie smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, it's amazing how they did this place," he agreed. Shy nodded too as she looked back to the security office. "I even saw the Yellow Freddy inside the security room."

"What?" I asked, my mouth dropping open. "Where was he? I didn't see him," I said. It was a very small office, crammed with people; I'm surprised they actually placed the Golden Freddy inside the office. "He was behind the kid in the chair," she explained. I nodded. "Oh."

After a couple minutes of sitting quietly and looking around, Eddie spoke up. "You guys hungry? I could buy us all some pizza," he offered. I smiled and nodded. "That would be great, thanks. Can I have a slice of cheese pizza, please?" I asked. Eddie nodded. "What about you Shy?" he asked. Shy waved her hand and shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said. Eddie shrugged. "Suit yourself," with that, he left to the back, past the arcade games.

I kept looking over to the animatronics. The people came and left, but it was still crowded where the animatronics were since they were the stars of the pizzeria. If they moved I'm sure everyone would go bat shit crazy.

Suddenly, Shy tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her. She kept her head low as she leaned closer to me. "You want to move?" she asked me in a whisper I could barely hear over the constant chatter in the pizzeria. I gave her a quizzical look, then looked over her head. My eyes widened in realization when I saw the overweight man from before. He sat on the other side of our table with his own box of pizza. I turned back to my sister and nodded. "Yeah," I said.

Right as we were getting up, I saw his head turn toward us at the corner of my eye. I turned my head away and hoped he was just looking at the animatronics again. "Hey, I like your Bonnie sweater," he said. Me and Shy stopped in our tracks and exchanged a quick glance. I looked down at my Bonnie sweater before turning to him and giving him a small smile. "Thanks," I said. He continued to stare at me.

"Is your name Maddie?" he asked. I gave him a look. "Uhhh...no," I responded. His eyes were big and creepy looking. "My favorite game is Five Nights At Freddys," he responded. I smiled again and nodded. "Yeah, that's nice," I said. Shy began to pull me away. The man continued to stare at us, then he opened up his box. "Care for a piece?" he asked. I shook my head politely. "No, thank you, my boyfriend is getting our pizza," I said and started walking away from the table with Shy. I turned away from the guy, but still felt his eyes on me. I shuddered and continued walking. We found Eddie still in line for the pizza. He was surprised to see us both meeting him in the line.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked. I pointed over to our table. "The creepy guy sat at our table," I explained. Shy nodded, "He started asking Ren if her name was Maddie and if we wanted some of his pizza," she said. Eddie's expression changed. "Hm...well there are more places to sit. We'll sit on the other side of the room, away from him," he said. I nodded my head, but I still felt a little scared. The guy made me uncomfortable. I wished that he wasn't a Five Nights At Freddy's Fan, or just didn't come here at all, but he was here, and there was nothing I could do about it. The least I could do was be nice and just stay away from him.

Suddenly the colorful lights began to flash and the music in the room began to change. The dining room lights went out, except for the colorful stage lights. Suddenly a loud voice ripped through the pizzeria from the speakers. "Hello Five Night fans! Welcome to Scott Cawthon's Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" the announcer guy said. Everyone whooped and clapped excitedly. The announcer spoke again. "You all ready for Freddy?!" he asked. Everyone screamed and clapped. I winced from the loud noise but clapped my gloved hands together and smiled.

"I can't hear you," the announcer voice said, elongating his words. Everyone cheered and whooped louder. With that, as if by magic, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all "woke up" and began to move. Freddy waved his hand in a choppy motion. "H-hey boys and girls!" he said into his fake microphone, but of course he was barely heard over the screams and shouts from the huge forming crowd. My mouth dropped open in shock as I watched where I stood. Eddie tapped me on the shoulder but I ignored it. Then he grabbed my sleeve and pulled me across the room to the other side of the room. My eyes stayed on the animatronics as they talked over the crowd.

Lots of flashes from cameras were seen, causing me to see spots every time I blinked. I saw Foxy wave his hook over the silhouettes of people at the corner of my eye. A spotlight came on him as he started to speak in his robotic pirate voice. A couple times I heard someone shout, "I love you, Foxy!" or "Sing me a song, Freddy!" I smiled a huge smile and started jumping up and down like a little kid would who just ate a bunch of candy. Eddie held my shoulders, keeping me down. "Calm down," he said, but I could see on his face that he was very amused by my excitement. I looked over to Shy, who was also mesmerized by the quirky movements of the animatronics.

Bonnie and Chica talked as well. Their voices were kind of what I pictured their voices to be. Bonnie's voice slightly higher than Freddy's, Chica's all bubbly and cheerful, and Freddy's a deep booming voice, but still very friendly. Then Freddy turned to the audience and asked if anyone had a birthday today. Eddie jokingly pushed my elbow up, making me raise my hand. I quickly pulled my arm down and gave Eddie a look. Eddie laughed mischievously at me, making me smile.

Most likely the animatronics couldn't really see. I know there were some animatronics now who could recognize people and what color shirts they were wearing. I wondered how advanced the animatronics were.

I saw a couple hands shoot up into the air. Freddy's eyes scanned the audience. "Great! How old are you turning?" he asked into his fake microphone to no one in particular. "Ren turned twenty!" Eddie shouted. I grabbed his arm and told him to shush. Eddie snickered. "He's a robot. He can't hear me," Eddie said.

"Did I hear twenty?" asked Freddy. I felt a wave of heat pass through my body. Did he hear Eds? Bonnie strummed his guitar. "H-h-h-ey Freddy! Let's sing Happy Birthday!" the purple rabbit suggested. Freddy opened his mouth as a way of smiling towards the audience. "Ok! S-s-sing along with us b-b-boys and girls!" he said as they began to reposition themselves onto the stage.

"Everybody ready?" asked Chica, lifting her cupcake high into the air. Everyone whooped and cheered. "Ok! on the count of four! One..." Chica started. "T-t-two..." said Foxy from his little stage. "Thr-three..." said Bonnie as he moved his hand up, ready to strum his guitar. "Four!" Freddy said as he lifted the microphone up to his mouth.

Everyone sang Happy Birthday with the animatronics. I smiled and whispered the words with everyone else. Eddie leaned over and said my name once everyone got to the part where you said the birthday boy or girl's name. I smiled up to him as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Finally they got down to the end of the song, and everyone clapped and screamed loudly. I heard a couple younger kids cry from the loud noise. I winced, but clapped. I was having a lot of fun.

Just then I saw a figure come up onto the stage. The figure stumbled from the curtains and out to the middle, in between Bonnie and Freddy. It was the creepy guy from before. People stopped shouting and clapping when they noticed him too. Some shouted for him to get off of the stage. Others chuckled and started recording him on their phones. The creepy guy placed one hand in front of him from the lights. He ducked when Freddy slowly swung his arm towards his direction and started looking for something behind Freddy's back.

The employees came up to the stage and told him to get down. The creepy guy ignored them and continued tampering with Freddy. Finally, two guys in black shirts with the words, Security on the front came up onto the stage and slowly approached him. The creepy guy started ripping wires and parts of Freddy's fur from his back. Sparks flew from Freddy then he made a strange, sharp metallic sound before going still. The crowds shouted for the guy to stop. The two men grabbed the creepy guys arms and began to drag him away.

The creepy guy kicked and thrashed angrily. "No! Stop it!" he screamed angrily, kicking Freddy's leg. The security guys wouldn't stop and continued to drag the overweight guy away as he started spewing out curse words and random nonsense about the animatronics being rip offs and how he didn't see any kids inside of Freddy. "All of you are assholes! It's all a lie! Let go of me!"

He kicked the side of the purple and black curtain close to Bonnie, causing the ends to sway wildly. The creepy guy was pulled out to the back of the stage through an emergency exit and was finally gone. The crowd clapped; happy that the deranged man was gone.

With that, the lights came back on, and the curtain for the main stage began to close. A worker placed a sign in front of the stage that read: Out of Order. I found it somewhat ironic, but reversed at the same time. I exchanged glances with Eddie and Shy, who looked back at me with concerned looks on their faces. "Wow...that was..." his voice faltered for the lack of the right word to describe the situation. "Creepy?" Shy offered. I nodded. "Yes," I agreed. We stood awkwardly in silence for a couple minutes while the crowds dispersed from the main stage.

Finally, Eddie broke the silence and pointed over to the tables. "Go find a spot to sit. I'm going to get our pizzas," he said. Shy and I nodded and made our way back to the tables. We found three empty chairs near the end of one table and quickly sat down. Me and my sister stayed quiet as we waited for Eddie to came back with the pizza.

I looked over to the closed curtain on the main stage and watched the curtain move. Every time it did, the opening in the middle would sometimes open up, revealing the maintenance crew be seen shuffling around Freddy.

...


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 5: Choices

...

* * *

...

The hours seemed to pass by very fast the longer we stayed at the pizzeria. Eddie was about to call it a day and head home, but I wanted to stay and see if they were going to announce the winners for that contest. Even if I didn't win, I still wanted to see what it was all about.

After we had eaten our pizza, we went off and played the arcade games. The arcade games showed off their colors and made strange sounds to entice the guests. The games accepted tokens. Eddie bought us a good handful of gold tokens, which had Freddy's face stamped on them. It was a pretty awesome detail for the pizzeria. We played for a couple hours till we got a bunch of tickets.

"I wonder if they have those plushies," I said out loud. Sure enough, the prize counter did. The prize counter was kind of small, but was stuffed with a bunch of FNAF items with shelves that went up to the ceiling. The cool thing was that in the middle, against the wall of shelves, was a statue of the Marionette from the second game, coming out of its' box. I took a picture of it on my phone.

On the shelves of prizes, there were the usual FNAF tshirts, keychains, bracelets, and phone cases I usually saw at Hot Topic stores. Then there were the action figures, the security baseball hats, the posters, and the plushies.

The plushies were the ones they made to look exactly like the ones from the second game; and you could usually win them and place them on your desk. Unfortunately in reality, they are forty dollars each; and at the prize counter, they are forty-five thousand tickets each.

I sighed and looked down at our fists full of Freddy stamped tickets. We only had three hundred and thirty-four tickets. The only thing we could get was maybe two Freddy pencils and a plastic Bonnie Bowtie.

"Maybe if we played a couple more games, we could get a Bonnie Guitar," Eddie suggested as he pointed up to the plastic, red and white guitar on the middle shelf. I smiled at Eddie.

"It's not a real guitar, Eds. It's most likely a Guitar hero guitar they painted red," I pointed out. Eddie smiled back and shrugged. "So? It's better than getting a pair of underwear with Freddy's face on it," he said and pointed to the basket of rolled up Freddy underwear.

Me and Shy both laughed. He did have a point. I turned to my sister. "What do you think, Shy? You ok with getting the Bonnie Guitar?" I asked her. Shy gradually stopped laughing and shrugged. "I don't care. It's your birthday. Whatever you want," she responded.

I sighed and looked back up at the shelves of toys. Everything up there was so expensive and tough to get. I wasn't really that good at winning games, even arcade games. Shy and Eds did pretty well with a couple of them, but overall it was going to take us another set of hours to at least make it to five hundred.

"Oh hey look, there's your Bonnie sweater," Shy pointed out. I looked over to where she was pointing. It took me a while to find it since it was hidden in between a bunch of big boxes holding FNAF themed scooters and bikes in the big ticket area.

Sure enough, there it was. There were a couple animatronic designed sweaters. A brown one of Freddy, a yellow one of Chica, a red one of Foxy, and a purple one of Bonnie, just like the one I was wearing. I smiled up at the cool sweaters. Just then I felt my hood go up over my head.

"Hey!" I giggled as I blindly turned around. Eddie laughed and pulled me into a hug. I pushed my hood off of my head and tried to give him a glare, but couldn't do it and just smiled. I hugged him back.

I let go and turned back to the prize counter. The Bonnie Guitar was only four hundred and fifty tickets, and according to Eddie, we only needed one hundred and sixteen tickets more to get it.

"Ok. Let's go play more arcade games," I said smiling. Eddie smiled softly. "We don't have to if you don't want to. It's your choice," he said. I sighed. I was starting to wish I didn't have a birthday. I always hate having to make so many decisions. It was bad enough I had a hard time deciding things in life already. Every choice changed my future. I want to be successful and do well, but I wasn't sure if I was going the right direction.

"I want to play that one game again," I said. My favorite games were the zombie, shooter games. Eddie knew which one I was talking about and smiled. "Ok, your choice, birthday girl," he said. I felt like a little kid when he called me that, but I didn't let it get to me and smiled. "Yay," I said and began to lead the way to the arcade game I wanted to play. Eds and Shy followed right behind me.

...

Me, Shy and Eds sat at the tables with our prize, the Bonnie Guitar. Eddie played around with it for a while. It was close to wing an actual guitar, except for a couple things that were missing that made it work. Eddie liked playing with it. He strung the guitar and played Happy Birthday for me. I smiled and clapped when he was done.

The announcer didn't come back till around five pm, when parents were already leaving with their screaming children. The lights went out once again as the colorful lights flashed and rotated around the room.

"All right everyone! It's what you've all been waiting for! The names of the winners for the Survive the Night contest!" The announcer said. Everyone cheered as the colorful flashing lights flashed around us. I looked over to Eddie who gave me a smile before sticking his tongue out. I did the same before angling my head upwards slightly towards the ceiling.

A bunch of little kids screamed and jumped at the round disks of light every time they passed along the floor. The curtains to the main stage were still closed, except Pirate's Cove, which gradually lost its crowd of people and I was able to take a picture of Foxy.

The announcer spoke again. "Ok! The Survive the Night Contest is just like the games, except in real life. Kids who are eighteen or younger must have their parent or guardian with them during the span of time they are in the security room..." he went on.

He also talked about that no one in the office will get hurt, but also should not hurt "Freddy and his pals," which I assumed were adults in costumes. The announcer also went on that the people playing as the security guards must stay inside the office throughout the game and cannot leave till they either "survive the night" or "die." If any of the players get too scared, they have to yell out "Pizza," and someone will come and take them out of the pizzeria, and not be able to come back.

Finally, he got to the part where he called off the names of the winners. The first person who won was from a little town in Massachusetts, according to the announcer. "Jason Sparks!" the announcer called out.

A young kid at around age ten screamed happily as a spot light went on him and his younger brother and mom. The kid, named Jason, had pale skin and dark brown hair. He wore a blue and green striped shirt and small blue jeans. His younger brother had blonde hair, and wore a red and blue striped shirt. The mom had sandy blonde hair and was quite tall. She seemed very surprised and confused at what was happening. Jason didn't seem to notice as he jumped up and down in front of her. Jason's younger brother screamed and jumped up and down as well.

Next came someone from Arizona. "Alfredo Madero!"

A teen, I'm guessing a couple years younger then Shy, was given the spotlight as he and his brother and sister screamed and shouted excitedly. They all had jet black hair and brown skin. Alfredo wore glasses and wore a Foxy shirt. His older sister had a pink sweater on and a purple shirt with a flower pattern design. Alfredo's younger brother had a plain red shirt on with black jeans.

Another name was called, someone named Steve Montagu Scott. No one screamed or shouted in excitement. The announcer said something funny, making almost everyone in the pizzeria laugh before continuing on down the list of winners.

Then, the final name was called. The person was from Texas. "Stephanie Queen!" The girl and I'm guessing the other girl she was with was her friend, screamed and gripped each others arms excitedly.

Stephanie had blonde hair and tan skin; while her friend had dark brown skin and black frizzy hair tied up in a tight bun. They both wore tank tops and skirts.

I smiled and clapped for those who won the contest.

Then the announcer told the winners to come to the prize counter and receive their "security guard badges." The winners immediately ran to the prize counter, ignoring the employees' warnings to not run inside the pizzeria. The young kid, Jason, was the first at the counter.

The lights in the pizzeria turned on and the usual music came back on.

Eddie yawned and stretched his arms. "Welp, I guess that's that. Ready to go home?" Eddie asked, looking over at me. I nodded my head. "Yeah. This day was fun." I turned to Shy, who also nodded. "Yep. This was pretty cool." With that, all three of us got up and began walking to the exit.

When we got close to the exit, we slowed down our pace when we heard the sound of a little kid screaming.

I turned my head and saw Jason being pulled by his angry mom. Jason screamed a high pitch scream as he tried pulling out of his mom's grasp. His mom gripped his hand tighter as she continued to storm across the pizzeria. Jason continued to scream as tears came down his face.

"Mommy! No!" he cried loudly. She told the kid to be quiet while she carried Jason's younger brother in her other arm. Jason's brother was quiet, hiding his face in her shoulder. The three headed towards our direction.

I took a step back so I wasn't in the mom's way. She came closer to us, heading for the exit. When her eyes landed on mine, she began to slow her fast pace. Her eyes moved down at my attire, then she quickly pulled something out of the pocket of her shirt. She spoke over Jason's screams and tossed me something that flashed gold in the light.

"Here, you look like an honest fan who would play this sort of thing," she said. I tried catching the item she tossed to me, but missed. It fell to the ground. I picked it up and looked down at it. It was a plastic security badge, spray painted gold. I looked up at the mom to say something, but her and her two kids were already gone. Eddie and Shy looked down at the badge. "Isn't that what they are handing out to the winners?" Shy asked. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah. It is. I saw the one girl holding one just like that," he pointed out. I hesitated. "What do I do with it?" I asked. Shy shrugged. Eddie did the same. "I guess you could go back to the prize counter and tell them what happened," Eddie offered. I nodded. Sounded like a good idea. I made my way around people, with Eddie and Shy right behind me. We weaved our way around till we made it to the prize counter.

I placed the security badge on the glass counter and waited for the man behind it to notice me. The man was in his thirties. He had light brown skin and curly brown hair on his face and head. His eyes were hazel behind a pair of thick, nerdy glasses and wore the usual employee work outfit. He turned to me after answering a woman's question. He smiled down at me warmly. "Hello, what can I help you with?" he asked nicely.

I looked down at his nametag. It said his name was Macx. I always liked seeing people's unique names on nametags. "Hi, Macx... said like M-A-X. Right?" I asked him. Macx nodded. "My mom thought it would be fun to spell it differently," he answered. I nodded and spoke again.

"Um...the kid who won...um...his mom gave me his badge and left," I tried explaining to him. Macx looked down at the fake security badge, then his head went back a bit in realization. "Oh. The Jason Sparks kid. Yeah. Apparently he found the contest online and began filling out the information on the site without his mom knowing. He also lied about his age," he added as he pointed to the computer next to him.

I looked back down at the security badge. "So...what do I do with this then?" I asked him. Macx smiled and leaned down. "Well, you could give it to someone else...or you could actually go and play the irl game. If I were you, I would play. It's not everyday you get an opportunity like this; also I can see that you are a big fan of the games. You can play it in real life."

I was about to tell him that I wasn't really a gamer and only played the first FNAF game, but he interrupted me. "Also, you are technically of age to go in and play."

"She just turned twenty today," Eddie said. I gave him a glare. Macx gasped. "Oh! well there you go! Happy Birthday!" He placed the badge back into my hands. "Don't worry. You wont get in trouble if you didn't win and got the badge anyway," he explained. I looked over at Eddie and Shy. "What do you guys think?" I asked them. Shy and Eddie exchanged glances.

"It's your choice," Eddie said. I sighed and looked down at the badge. Great. Another choice. There were so many possibilities and ways this could happen: If we don't go, we miss out on the opportunity, but then we don't have to stay up till six am; but I'm not one hundred percent sure if they really were making us stay inside the security office till six am. If we did go then we would be too tired to be able to drive back home, and Eddie most likely had work tomorrow-

"Ren?" Eddie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked back up and found Eddie, Shy and Macx all looking at me. I felt my cheeks burn. "Um..." I started, pushing my glasses up. Macx did the same, pushing his thick glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

" You don't have to decide now. The game doesn't start till around Midnight. While you wait, you can tell the guys at the food counter over there that its your birthday and get some free ice cream," Macx said. Eddie's eyebrows went up. "Free ice cream?! Hell yeah!" he said happily as he grabbed my arm and pulled.

I quickly thanked Macx as I was pulled towards the food counter. As we came up to the other counter, I braced myself, hoping that the people at the food counter wont ring a bell or announce that today was my birthday and make a whole huge deal out of it. The lady at the counter was young and looked really perky and happy. I started to get nervous.

"Hello," the lady said in an overly cheery voice. The name on her name tag was Heather. Eddie stopped in front of the counter and pointed to me with a big smile on his face. "Today is my girlfriend's birthday today, and we would like our free ice cream," he said. Heather gasped loudly as a huge smile began to form on her face. I felt the blood drain from my face. _Oh no. Please no._

Heather grabbed from a stack of cardboard crown hats with a cartoon rendering of Freddy and the others and placed one on my head. Then she pushed a button next to her, causing the lights to go out and the colorful lights to come back on and flash everywhere. A strange blaring sound went off, making me wince and push my shoulders up to my head. I wanted to run out of the pizzeria and keep running.

Heather grabbed a microphone, just as the spotlight came on to her. "Attention everyone! Today is this young lady's birthday!" Heather said excitedly. Everyone turned their attention to me as the blinding white spot light came on to me. I winced and felt my whole body tense up and a huge wave of heat go over me. Eddie squeezed my hand and slowly leaned over to me. "Sorry," he said.

I was about to say something back to him, but Heather's voice went over mine as she asked me what my name was and how old I was turning. My voice suddenly disappeared mouth when the micropone appeared in front of my face.

Eddie spoke for me and told name and how old I was. Heather told everyone to clap and asked out loud if Freddy and the others were back up and working. Apparently they were. The stage curtains went away and the animatronics slowly came back to life.

"H-hey kids!" Freddy announced as he waved his arm in a jerky manner. Everyone screamed in excitement. Freddy stopped waving. "Welcome to F-" he stopped in mid sentence. Freddy and the other two were quiet for a minute, then Bonnie flicked his rabbit ears and strummed his guitar with his free, movable hand. He opened his mouth and finally spoke.

"H-hey, Freddy! A little b-b-b-birdie told me th-that today is s-someone's birthday!" he said. Chica tilted her round head over to Bonnie and waved. "W-w-wwas I that little b-b-irdie?" she asked, giggling. Bonnie laughed and shook his head.

"N-n-n-no, Chica." Freddy laughed his deep, booming laugh. "Who's b-b-birthday is it?" he asked. Bonnie turned to the audience. "Ren's!" The white spot light came back onto me. I felt tears coming to my eyes and my heart beating fast. Why was this happening? This felt like a nightmare. I stood there awkwardly.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Freddy lifted his fake microphone back to his mouth. "Hey everyone! L-let's all sing Happy Birthday to...R-R-Ren!" he said in his slow, paced, cheery voice. "O-o-o-one...tw-tw-two...three!" he counted. Music came out of the speakers while Bonnie pretended to play from his guitar. Everyone chimed in and sang "Happy Birthday" to me. I stayed close to Eddie and hid my face under my hood. This was so embarrassing.

After that horrific moment was over, everyone clapped and shouted happy birthday to me. Then Freddy and the others slowed to a stop and went still. The lights came back on. I jumped when something flashed in front of me.

"Here you go," Eddie said as he held a small cone of ice cream. I accepted it with shaking hands and just held it. Eddie gently pushed me to the tables. "Come on, lets go sit at the tables," he said. I nodded and slowly shuffled over to the nearest table and sat down. I continued to hide my face under my hood as I ate my ice cream.

"I'm sorry," Eddie said again. "I didn't know that was going to happen."

I didn't say anything as I slowly ate my ice cream, trying to calm myself down.


	6. Chapter 6: Survive

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 6: Survive

...

* * *

...

The hours gradually passed till it became really late in the evening. Eddie yawned before resting his head on his folded arms on the bright tablecloth. Shy had run off to the bathroom. Thankfully the line to the bathroom was short. Before, the line to the girls room snaked down almost to the back of the pizzeria.

I had finally finished my ice cream and had settled down. Eddie looked up at me through his thick, dark bangs. "You ok, hon?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah," I answered. Eddie was quiet for a second before rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that...I didn't know they would do that."

I stared back at him. His dark eyes were filled with worry. He looked like he was afraid I was going to be angry with him. Yes, I didn't like that he just decided to tell the lady that it was my birthday, but he just wanted to get some free ice cream. I couldn't be angry at that. I bet I would have done the same thing.

I touched his hand and gave him a smile. "It's ok, dear, you don't need to be sorry," I told him. He stared back at me before giving me a small smile back. "Thank you," he said. I nodded. "Besides, you didn't know, I didn't know. It happens," I told him, smiling, then tapped his nose with my index finger. He smirked before resting his hand on top of mine.

I pulled out my phone to look at the time. It was almost eleven. I had almost forgot that I didn't call my parents to tell them that we were staying a little longer at the pizzeria. I began dialing the house phone. When I did, there was no dial tone. I frowned and tried again. Nothing. "That's weird I muttered to myself as I tried again. Eddie turned his head over to me. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I showed him my phone.

"I am trying to call my parents to tell them that we are staying longer here...but I think my phone is broken," I told him. Eddie gave me a look before pulling his arm out to me. "Let me see," he said. I gave him my phone. He looked down at it for a second before handing it back to me. "There's no service in here..." he pointed out. I accepted my phone back and looked down at it. Sure enough, there was a little X on the top.

"I'll try going outside and calling them," I said. Eddie gave me a worried look. "You want me to come with you?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'll be fine, I'll just be outside the door." Eddie hesitated before nodding. "Allright, just be careful. I don't want you to get attacked by a hobo or something," he joked, but I could hear in his voice that he was concerned. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Ill be ok, Eds, I promise." Eddie nodded and squeezed my hand. After that, he let go and I walked towards the exit with my phone.

Right when I pushed the door open, the cold air hit me in the face and went right through my sweater. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. A light flickered above me. Multiple white moths fluttered around the bright new light, drinking in its beauty. There was no trash or dead bugs anywhere. The pizzeria was so brand new in the strange, old place it sat.

Since there was no moon out, everything past the light was pitch black. The black silhouetted trees gently swayed in front of the dark night sky, dotted with silver stars. To my right was the parking lot. The metal from some of the cars gleamed ever so faintly from the light I stood under.

The door closed behind me as I rubbed my gloved hands together and blew into them. Then I fished out my phone from my pocket. The screen illuminated my face as I began to dial my home phone. After I was done dialing, I pressed the green button. I waited for almost ten full seconds when the phone finally decided to ring. I waited for thirty seconds till the phone went to voicemail. I cut the voice recorder off and redialed. Finally my mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom, it's me, Ren," I answered.

My mom gave me an earful about needing to call sooner. I told her I was sorry and told her that there wasn't any service in the pizzeria and that I was standing outside. Then I began telling her what had happened. She was quiet for a moment before answering. "So...what time are you three coming back?" She asked. I shrugged. "I have no idea, they haven't given us the details of the rules for the game. It's basically going to be real life, possibly till the real time, six am. but most likely we wont last long and we will die around two or three in the morning," I told her.

"Two or three in the morning? Are you sure you three will be ok driving home? I can have dad come and pick you up," she offered. I hesitated. "No, we will be fine. I think Eddie will possibly stop by at a Starbucks or something and order a cup of coffee," I said.

"All right. Call me when you are starting to head home ok?" She asked me. "Ok, but it might last till six am," I told her. My mom's voice changed a bit. "Just like from those games right? The Five Nights one?" she asked me. I smiled a small smile. "Yeah. Five Nights at Freddys," I told her.

"All right, well you three have fun, please text or call me..." My mom said some other things, but was interrupted when I heard a strange sound. At first I thought it was from the phone and asked my mom if she was allright. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I heard a noise," I said, then I heard it again. This time I knew it wasn't coming from the phone. "Ren?" my mom asked from the phone. I slowly lowered my phone as I turned my head towards the sound. It was coming from around the corner of the pizzeria. I was below the yellow light so it made it difficult for me to see. I squinted my eyes as I tried to see what was making that noise. It sounded like heavy breathing A slow shuffling of footsteps was heard soon after. I took a step back as they began to get louder.

The heavy breathing got louder and more raspy. It sounded very familiar. The footsteps sounded heavy, as if the persons shoes were made of lead. I quickly turned back to the door and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. I felt my heart skip a beat as I turned back to the sounds. Soon I could make out a dark silhouette. Fear sliced through me as I turned back around and pounded on the door. "Someone! Open the door!" I cried out. The door hurt the sides of my fists. Thankfully the gloves were cushioning them, but I feared they were muffling my knocks. The light made it difficult to see whatever was coming towards me. The raspy moans got louder.

I turned back and pounded my fists against the door as loud as I could. I could feel the creature upon me now. My whole body shook in terror as my legs got ready to run. My head was down and my shoulders were up. The creature's shadow engulfed me. Calculating by the shadow, it was big, and taller than me.

Just as I was ready to bolt, the door opened. I quickly rushed in and slammed the door behind me and pressed my back against it. I inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Eddie appeared before me in shock. "Ren? what happened? I heard you pounding the d-" he started, but he stopped in midsentence when I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Ren? Ren!" I heard a different voice say. I blinked and lifted my hand. My mom was still on the phone. Eddie moved away from me and looked down at my phone. I lifted it up to my ear. "I'll call you back, mom. I'm ok...I just...I don't know. I heard something coming towards me..." I looked over to Eddie who was giving me a strange look.

Then he turned and walked over to the door. "No!" I said quickly. I hung up and shoved my phone into my pocket as I grabbed Eddie's shoulder. Eddie opened the door. I half expected the mysterious creature to lunge at Eddie and eat his face off; instead, we were both greeted by the cold night air. I blinked and looked out. Nothing. The light outside was glowing as the white moths flew around the bulb. Nothing. Just the night sky and the silhouetted trees and the parking lot.

I brushed past Eddie to get a better look. Nothing. No creature. It was all dead silent. I didn't hear any moaning sounds.

"How is that possible?" I muttered in shock. It was just here a second ago. It couldn't have moved that fast. Eddie turned to me. "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked me. I couldn't seem to find my words. I went back to when I went outside and I heard the noises. Did it all really happen? Have I misheard?

"Ren?" asked Eddie. I don't remember what happened next. I guess I started to cry, because once Eddie wrapped one arm around me, he wiped under one of my eyes with his thumb before resting it against my cheek. "Hey...it's ok. Come on...let's go sit down, ok?" he said in a low, soothing voice. I nodded and sniffed as I removed my glasses and wiped my eyes with the back of my purple sleeve.

Eddie kissed my forehead gently before leading me back over to the table we were sitting at before. I sat down and he sat down next to me. Eddie gripped my hand tightly as he rubbed my back; calming me. I gradually began to relax and my breathing slowed to a normal pace. The scene continued to repeat over and over in my mind. I was now beginning to wonder if my fear took over and made me see what wasn't really there. It didn't make any sense.

I jumped when the announcers voice came on over the speakers. "Allright everyone! it's five minutes till closing! All the guests, except for the winners of the contest must leave. Make sure your children are with you and walk towards the exit. Please do not run to the exit. Watch your children, and thank you for coming to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Since it was already late, there weren't a lot of little kids around. The youngest one at the pizzeria was I think Alfredo's younger brother. He looked like he was eight or nine. I looked over to Alfredo and his siblings. They were talking amongst themselves. Stephanie and her friend were over on the other side of the room, talking to each other as well, while eating some pizza.

Gradually everyone who didn't win began to slowly shuffle out the door, taking their last minute pictures with the animatronics that stood on the stage with their blank, lifeless expressions on their faces. Finally, it was just the eight of us, and the employees. I looked over to Macx who was talking to Heather. They were the only two employees at the moment. I did see other employees, but they weren't anywhere in the pizzeria. Macx was talking to Heather, then Heather went into another room, possibly to talk to the announcer or a manager.

Stephanie and her friend looked over to us. Eddie and I watched as the remaining teens all gradually walked over to our table and sat down, filling in each seat. Shy came back and stopped in her tracks when she saw that everyone had left. Eddie pulled out an empty seat for her next to him. Shy silently came over and sat down.

"Should we introduce ourselves or...?" offered Stephanie. Everyone at the table exchanged glances, then gradually nodded. "Yeah, I think we should; just to break the awkwardness," Alfredo's older sister said. Stephanie nodded. "Ok, I'll start...My name is Stephanie," Stephanie said, pointing to herself. Stephanie's friend went next. "My name is Shaina,"

"My name is Alfredo," Alfredo said, then he turned to look over to his older sister.

"My name is Janet, and this is Jose," Janet said, also introducing her and Alfredo's younger brother.

"My name is Shy," Shy said.

"Eddie," Eddie said.

"Erm...My name is Ren," I said in a quiet voice.

Stephanie smiled and pointed at my sweater. "Cute Bonnie sweater," Stephanie said. I smiled a small smile. "Thank you," I responded. Eddie smiled as well and lifted the hood over my head. "It's also got ears!" he explained. Alfredo and his siblings laughed. I blushed from under the hood before pushing it off. Shaina giggled. "That's so cool! I wish I got a FNAF sweater, or at least a Foxy sweater, Foxy is my favorite."

Stephanie nodded. "I like Foxy too, as well as Bonnie." Alfredo pointed to his Foxy shirt. "Foxy fan!" he said. Jose silently nodded. "I like Foxy too," he said. Eddie smirked and said something funny, making everyone laugh. After everyone settled down, we continued talking about the animatronics.

Janet shrugged. "I'm not much into the animal robots. I truthfully don't know anything about them," Shy nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I do like the lore though," she added. Everyone nodded. Pretty soon we were talking about our favorite FNAF theories or what we assumed went on in the game. Janet, Eddie and Shy went quiet since they didn't really play the game, and didn't really know a lot about the theories. Jose was quiet too, mostly because he was very shy. I could tell he wanted to say something about the game, but didn't know a lot about the theories. He looked like he just played the game.

I opened up a little more as I talked about everything I heard from all the game theorists I watched on Youtube. As I spoke, I felt really nerdy knowing all this random information that wasn't really that helpful, but it felt nice to know things others didn't really know. I felt more included. Gradually, my fears left me as well as the thought of the possible imaginary creature outside the pizzeria.

Just then, the announcer came back on and told us to head down to the back. Jose got excited and quickly got out of his seat. "Don't leave without us, Jose," Janet said as she got out of her seat and grabbed his hand before he could dash off. We all got up from our chairs and began to walk towards the security room. My heart began to pound loudly in my chest. Eddie held my hand and squeezed it gently. I squeezed back and smiled softly to him. He smiled back. He could tell that I was excited. Shy yawned next to me and rubbed her eyes. Its been a while since she was able to stay up late. Shy was still going to school. Thankfully it was a Saturday, so it didn't matter.

We all walked at our own pace towards the back of the pizzeria towards the security room. Macx stood in the middle of the room. He smiled at us as he pointed to three swivel chairs that now sat in front of the table of small tvs. "Hello everyone, would the three winners please sit down. Stephanie sat down in the middle, Alfredo sat down at the swivel chair to the left of the room, near the west hallway, and I sat on the right of the security room, near the east hallway. Alonzo's siblings stood behind his chair, Shaina stood behind Stephanie's chair, while Eddie and Shy stood behind my chair.

Macx clapped his hands together. "Allright. You guys ready to Survive the Night?" He asked us. I gave off half a cheer; while Stephanie and Alfredo cheered loudly, as well as Jose, Shaina and Eddie behind us. Macx smirked. "All right, I know the announcer guy has already briefly gone over the rules of the game, but I am going to repeat them anyway in case anyone forgot. The rules are simple. Basically it's the same as the games: You can't leave the room. The buttons to the right and the left open and close the doors, as well as turn on and off the lights. That little tablet right there tells you how much power you have left, as well as the time." He pointed to the small rectangle tablet on the table in front of Stephanie.

Macx took a deep breath before continuing. "You have to stay inside this room and "survive the night" or "die." If any of you get scared and want to leave, just yell "Pizza," and one of us will come and get you." Macx pointed to a small rack right next to Alfredo's head. "And if you want, you can wear your very own security night guard outfit...but it looks like one of us already got stuffed," Macx joked as he pointed to me. I smiled a small smile as my cheeks got really warm. Everyone in the room laughed.

After everyone settled down, Macx clapped his hands together. "Allright, are there any questions?" he asked. Alfredo raised his right hand halfway up into the air. Macx looked down at Alfredo and pointed to him. "Yes?"

"Does it start to get harder as the night progresses?" he asked. Macx smiled. and nodded. "Yes, it does. It will be easy during the first hour, but once the night goes on, the animatronics will start becoming more active." Eddie raised his hand up close to his chest. Macx pointed to him.

"Are the animatronics really going to move or is it just you guys dressed up in Freddy costumes?" he asked. Macx simply grinned. "Now I can't tell you that. It would ruin all the fun," he said. Stephanie, Alonzo, Janet, Shaina and Shy chuckled softly. Macx smiled and then asked if we had any other questions. No one raised their hands. With that, Macx clapped his hands again. "Allright! I wish you all the best of luck! And don't forget to watch the cameras." With that, he left through the opening and walked down the hallway. His footsteps grew fainter till we couldn't hear them anymore.

Jose walked towards the racks and pulled off a dark purple security night guard hat and placed it on his head. Janet smiled and took a picture of him with it on. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was already midnight.

Suddenly the lights in the hallway went dark, and the lights in the security room suddenly grew dim. Shaina giggled nervously. My heart pounded heavily inside me. I jumped a bit when I felt hands touch my shoulders. I looked up and saw Eddie smiling down at me. "Don't worry, its only me he said. I turned away when I heard a strange sound. Jose had pushed one of the buttons, causing the door to close, then pushed it again to go back up.

Alfredo hissed at his younger brother. "Don't do that, Jose! We are going to lose power if we do that!" Shaina snickered as she went over to the left and pushed the button that turned on the light. It lit up the hallway. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I feel like we are actually right here in the game!" she squealed in excitement. I smiled and silently nodded in agreement. Shaina was right, this was so thrilling and still mind blowing. It still was amazing how well they copied the look of the pizzeria just like the from the games, as well as the doors of the security room and even the fan-

 _Rrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!_

We all jumped from the sound of an old telephone ringing. Eddie cursed. Shaina had yelped and had placed her hands over her mouth. Janet exchanged glances with Jose. Blood rushed in my ears as my whole body tensed up. Alfredo grinned excitedly. "Holy shit it's the Phone Guy!" he said pointing to the red phone on the table.

 _Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!_

"Should I answer it?" Alfredo asked, making a goofy grin at all of us.

 _Rrrrrriiiiiinng-click click_..."Uh Hello? Hello Hello?" started the voice. Alfredo, Shaina, Stephanie, Jose and I all began making nerdy, excited noises and waving our arms in the air. Eddie, Janet and Shy couldn't help but to laugh at us acting like a bunch of hyperactive fan-girls. I could tell that Eddie and Shy were never going to let me forget it.

"Uh I wanted to leave a message for you...to help you get settled in on your first night. Uh, I actually worked in that office before you...I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact..." the Phone Guy's voice went on. I mouthed out exactly everything that he was saying. I noticed Stephanie doing the same thing. Soon, me and Stephanie were both saying the Phone Guy's lines out loud; knowing it all word for word by heart. Janet shushed us. Stephanie and I finally stopped, but we couldn't help but to laugh.

The Phone Guy continued his little speech about the pizzeria and the animatronics tending to "wander a bit," and how we are seen as endoskeletons to them and that we will be "forcefully stuffed inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." Janet made a disgusted face. "What the heck kind of a game is this? this is disgusting," she pointed out, talking over the Phone Guy. Alfredo turned to his sister. "It's part of the story. The animatronics are possessed by these kids who were killed by this Purple guy who worked at the pizzeria and lured kids to the back room wearing one of the costumes."

Janet wrinkled her nose. "And you all find this exciting?" she asked. Me, Stephanie, and Alfredo exchanged glances before turning to her and nodding our heads. "Yeah, we like the theories and the lore. Weren't you listening when we were sitting down?" Alfredo asked his sister. Janet shrugged. "Not really. I got bored when you started talking."

Alfredo frowned while his siblings laughed at him.

Finally, the Phone Guy stopped talking. The only sounds that filled the room were the strange buzzing sound and the whirring of the fan. Stephanie kept her eyes on the small tvs. "No movement so far. Hey, do you guys want to work as a team? I watch the cameras, and if I see the animatronics come close to the doors, you two can close the doors on them?" Stephanie asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah! I'm sure we'll survive longer that way." Alfredo grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Jose crossed his arms across his chest. "I want to help," he said. Alfredo gave his younger brother a look. "You are too young," he said. Jose's mouth dropped open. "I am not! I have played Five Nights at Freddy's before!" he complained. Alfredo snorted. "You can't even get past night four," he pointed out.

Jose was about to say something else, but Stephanie quickly intervened and gave the young boy the tablet . "Here, you can help us by telling us how much power we have left," she said, giving him a smile. Jose looked down at the tablet in his hands and silently moved closer to his older sister as he stared down at it.

Alfredo sighed and nodded a silent thanks to Stephanie.

The minutes passed by as we all stood or sat in the security room. Stephanie watched the cameras while me and Alfredo sat looking out the doorways into the dark hallways, keeping our ears sharp and alert for any sounds. Occasionally that strange carousel music would come on the speakers, and we discovered, thanks to Shaina's curiosity, that we could poke Freddy's nose on the poster to make it make that cute "Boop" noise. We helped pick Jose up so he could poke the nose too.

Alfredo found a pencil and attempted to poke the tip throught the fan to stop the blades, but thankfully his sister stopped him. Alfredo argued against his sister. "What? I'm just trying to help us conserve power. This stupid fan doesn't need to drain our power all the time," he pointed out. Janet still didn't care and took the pencil from him.

Soon it was one in the morning and still, nothing was happening.

Shy and Eddie sat down behind my chair. Jose started to nod off. Janet yawned as she looked over Stephanie's shoulders at the little tvs. Have the animatronics moved yet?" she asked. Stephanie slowly shook her head. "No. I even checked around the employees only room. I haven't seen anyone come in or out of it."

Alfredo sighed and cracked his back. "Ugh. When are they going to move?" Shaina shrugged. "Maybe the employees are having a hard time getting into their costumes?" she guessed. Shy looked up from where she sat. "I'm sure they would have told us that they were having some form of difficulty," she pointed out. Eddie shrugged. "Or they were trying to make it more suspenseful," he offered.

Shaina sighed, "Well, they had their chance a half hour ago. My excitement has left me," she said. Alfredo and Stephanie sighed and nodded their heads. She was right. The suspense was gone. What was taking the employees so long? Usually by now Bonnie would already be in the dining area amongst the tables with the party hats.

Suddenly we heard a scream. We al jumped. Jose jumped and woke up. "What was that?" he asked, getting to his feet. "I don't know. Check the cameras," Shaina said. Eddie and Shy got up off the ground as well as we all huddled around the small tvs and peered at the cameras. In the little black and white tvs, we saw a man staggering through the dining room, holding his stomach as he kept looking over his houlder, and kept running towards us. Alfredo got nervous and quickly pressed the buttononce he saw that the man was running down the west hallway.

"What are you doing?" Janet asked.

"The guy is running to where we are," he pointed out.

"So? He doesn't look like he's the threat," Janet said.

"Also, this isn't like in the games," Stephanie explained.

We all stopped talking when we heard the man's breathing and his running footsteps get louder. I felt Eddie move close to me. I reached over for his hand that was resting on my shoulder and held it. The man's face appeared in the small window. It was Macx. He was breathing heavily and looked really scared. His face was covered in blood. "Help me! Let me in!" he screamed, staring at us with his eyes opened wide in sheer terror.

Alfredo hesitated. Janet glared at her brother. "Let him in! He's in trouble!" she shouted. The rest of us stared at Alfredo as he looked over to us. He was as confused and concerned as we were. Was this all an act? or was it really happening? It wasn't part of the games.

Macx pounded on the window, his fists leaving red blood prints. "Please! Let me in! He's after me! This isn't a joke!" Macx pleaded. Suddenly, before anyone could react, Macx turned his head back down towards the hallway. He held his breath as he lifted up a flashlight. He screamed. "No! No! stay away from me!" Macx screamed. Suddenly something flashed by Macx's head, causing Macx to go quiet. His bloody hand smacked against the wall, then slid across it. We all heard his body fall to the ground with a loud thud. Janet and Shaina gasped in horror. I felt the blood drain from my face. Eddie's grip tightened on my shoulder. We all stayed quiet inside the room. Listening for any other sounds.

A strange noise was soon heard after. The sound of something sliding across the floor. Macx's body most likely, but who was pulling it? Something told me to go look and see, but at the same time another voice was telling me to get out of the pizzeria and get as far away as possible.

Soon, the sound was gone, and the only sounds were heard were the buzzing sound and the whirring of the fan.

Janet and Shaina were both breathing heavily. Stephanie and Alfredo were both looking at the cameras to see if they could spot Macx and the other person. Unfortunately, the cameras had blacked out around the security room. Jose hugged Janet tightly around the waist. "P-Pizza!" he cried out as tears came down his face.

Eddie and Shy stayed close to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my sister trembling. Eddie held me close as he also checked the cameras, but nothing was showing up. None of us spoke, but even without exchanging glances, we all knew that what we just saw was no act.


	7. Chapter 7: Together

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 7: Together

...

* * *

...

The office room air suddenly felt cold as we stood inside it, holding our breaths and listening for any sounds. The only sound we could hear was the dull humming sound from the fan; rotating its metal blades inside its cage.

Other than that... Silence.

The minutes passed for what seemed like hours as we all stared at the bloody handprint on the window. At this time, I dearly wished for the minutes to pass as hours. My heart was beating so fast, I was afraid it would leap right out of my body. This couldn't be real, I thought to myself, but it was. We just saw a real murder happen right in front of us. I started to feel very lightheaded and sick, I had to turn away from the blood on the window.

Eddie and Shy stood so close to me, I could feel them shaking against me. Eddie was breathing in shaky breaths. I grasped his hand and he squeezed it tightly. He was scared. Jose held onto Janet where they stood. Tears streamed down Shaina's cheeks, standing close to Stephanie as well. Stephanie had her eyes glued to the screens, her shoulders up and frozen like a statue.

Instinctively, Janet moved over to my side, causing me and Eddie to jump in surprise. She quickly moved over to the right door and punched the button really fast. The door slammed shut. Shaina yelped in surprise, causing Stephanie to snap out of her petrified stare with the screens. Alfredo moved his chair out of the way.

"What are you doing?! We are going to waste power having both doors closed-!" he said angrily, but Janet stopped him right there. "This isn't a game anymore, Alfredo! This is real life! Someone just got murdered outside the office!" she snapped back angrily.

Jose started to cry. Janet picked him up and hugged him tightly. Alfredo gritted his teeth. "I know someone got murdered, Janet! I saw it! I'm just saying that if you don't want to get murdered, you need to conserve power. This is most likely the safest room in the pizzeria; and in order to keep it that way, we need to conserve the power to keep the doors working," he pointed out as he walked around his siblings and punched the door button with his fist, making the door go up.

Janet gave Alfredo an unamused look. "Is that the logic behind the doors in the games? Keep the doors up and you save power? That doesn't make any sense. It takes more power to keep them up then to keep them down, Alfredo...Also, I'm the oldest out of you two; most likely the oldest out of all of us here, so that makes me in charge," she said as she punched the button and made the door come down again and slam shut.

Alfredo looked at each of us, then his eyes landed on Eddie. He pointed at him. "What about him? I'm sure he's older than you!" he said angrily. Eddie turned his head and gave Alfredo a look. "Don't bring me into this. Just listen to your sister," he said to him.

Alfredo narrowed his eyes a bit and turned his head away. I looked over at each one before Stephanie decided to cut in. "I think Alfredo has a point. This room is most likely the safest room. We need to figure out a way to see if the murderer is still here, and leave this place and call the police," she said. Shaina nodded.

Janet pulled out her phone. "Why don't we just call the police now?" she asked as she put Jose down and began to dial 9-1-1. I shook my head. "There's no service in the pizzeria, I've checked," I told her. Janet cursed under her breath and pocketed her phone back into her purse. "Are you kidding me?! What kind of pizzeria is this? It's like they want accidents to happen here!" she complained angrily.

Alfredo shushed her as he punched the button on the side and allowed the right door to come up again. "We are already down fifty nine percent and it's only two thirty." Janet was going to argue back, but Eddie piped up.

"We don't really need both doors down. We can hear the guy's footsteps if he is coming down one of the hallways," he pointed out. Janet sighed and shook her head. "I don't plan staying here till someone finds us. I want to call for help."

Shaina nodded nervously. "Half of us should go out there, and the other half should stay here," she said. Janet hesitated. "I don't like the idea of us splitting up," she admitted. Shy nodded her head, agreeing with Janet. Jose kept his arms tightly wrapped around his sister's legs, not wanting her to leave. Alfredo pointed to the cameras. "Those that are leaving, the ones here can see you on the cameras and tell you if the killer is near you," he said. Janet bit her lower lip.

"...Fine. Who wants to come with me?" she asked. No one raised their hands. After a while, I finally raised my hand. Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled it back down. "No, Ren! I don't want you going out there...please," he asked me, staring into my eyes. I swallowed nervously as I stared back.

"I can't let Janet go alone. She needs someone to go with her," I told him. Shy shook her head to my response to Eddie. "No. We can't split up. We need to all go together," Shaina shook her head. "Truthfully I don't want to leave." Jose agreed and buried his face into the back of his older sister's leg. He didn't want to leave either.

Alfredo crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from us. He didn't want to leave as well.

Eddie sighed. "If we are all together, we can out number the guy if he is still here...Also the cameras wont help us since they keep going to static every ten seconds," he pointed out. I looked over to the cameras. Both Shy and Eds were right. We needed to all leave. If we relied on whoever was staying to watch the cameras. The cameras might go out and they wont be able to tell if the murderer was behind us.

"Allright, all of us are leaving the office, whether you like it or not," Janet said. Shaina whimpered, but nodded her head. Alfredo looked down at the ground angrily, muttering something to himself but no one could hear him. With that, Janet began to slowly move towards the East hallway. She stopped for a second to listen. Eddie quickly turned on his phone and brought up flashlight mode. Instantly his phone screen was ten times brighter as he shined it down the hallway, brightening up the darkness.

"We can use our phones as flashlights," he said in a lower voice. Janet nodded and gently nudged him to the door. "Ok, then you can go first and light the way," she said. Eddie went silent. I pulled my phone out and turned it to flashlight. Shy did the same, as well as Alfredo. Stephanie and Shaina turned theirs on too, and finally, Janet did the same and lead the way.

Jose was the only one without a phone, but he stayed really close to his sister as we began to walk down the East hallway. A faint light flickered above us as we shuffled our feet along the polished checkered floor; moving our phones to the right and the left. Cable wires hung down from above us. Silver stars hung from thin string slowly moved as a slight chilly breeze blew through. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica posters were tacked in a neat order along the wall to our right. The posters looked really creepy in the darkness. Thankfully our phone lights were bright enough to make it less scary.

"Do you think the other employees are around? Surely they heard that guy scream and called the police?" whispered Shy to me. I blinked in surprise. I didn't even think of that; but the more I thought, my hopes vanished. I didn't hear any thing in front of us. Most likely they were all gone. We were the only ones in the pizzeria. I didn't respond and continued walking.

"Do you think the murderer is one of the animatronics?" asked Alfredo in a whisper, loud enough for all of us to hear. Janet slowed to a stop and held Jose in her arms. She gave Alfredo a glare. "That's enough, Alfredo. Jose doesn't want to hear this," she whispered. After that, we all walked in silence, listening carefully for any noises and lighting up the area around us.

Soon we were out of the East hallway and were entering the dining room. Janet led us past the prize counter. Eddie and Shaina flashed their lights over to the prize counter and checked behind it. "Guys," Shaina whispered to us. We all huddled around close and peered behind the glass counter. Blood was seen on the floor, streaked in curved lines as if something was dragged across it. Seeing the sight of blood instantly made me feel sick and I had to turn away. Something started to come up from my throat, but I forced it down and coughed. I was feeling very ill. The smell was making it worse. I couldn't breathe. I placed my purple sleeve over my nose and mouth.

Eddie lowered his light and rubbed my back gently. "Its alright," he whispered to me. Truthfully none of this was alright, but I knew he was just trying to help. Jose was crying again, and Janet started to move away from the scene. Eventually, we continued walking through the pizzeria.

The whole pizzeria was dark. With an occasional flickering light to help us see a dark silhouette of an arcade unit or a table to the left of us.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. It went off from across the room, making us all jump and scream. Alfredo cursed and shined his phone light to where the noise came from, as well as Eddie and Shaina. Janet almost dropped Jose, while Stephanie dropped her phone, causing it to make a loud thud noise. Shi stood very close to me to where we were touching shoulders. We all froze where we stood in the middle of the pizzeria.

Suddenly the noise stopped. We all huddled close in our phone lit circle as we listened for any more sounds. Silence. My ears were ringing loudly from the sharp sound, still fresh in my mind. We all waited; full and alert for any other sounds. My heart skipped a beat when the strange carousel music began to play again. I looked over to where the main stage was, but it was too dark to see anything, especially the animatronics.

Janet quickly began to move. We all followed right behind her, now moving in more of a jog, then a run, towards the exit. The exit sign glowed a bright green against the wall, above the door to the outside world. To freedom.

Janet made it to the door first. She pushed against it. It wouldn't budge. We all slowed to a stop and watched Janet try opening the door. The door still wouldn't open. A cold feeling went over me as I watched Janet try to push the door open using all her weight, then tried pulling. Nothing happened. Soon Alfredo and Stephanie were trying. The door still wouldn't open. The two gave up, except Janet. She muttered to herself in frustration as she tried getting the door to open.

Janet's whispers got louder. Soon her voice was loud as her actions got more violent. "Open! Open up!" she shouted as she slammed her palm against the door multiple times. Jose started to silently cry and told his sister to stop. Janet turned to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Jose," She said quietly. No one spoke as we all stared at the locked door.

I started to breathe heavily, getting that horrible feeling that I couldn't breathe again. The air started to feel stale and heavy with blood. Eddie quickly wrapped his arms around me. "Its ok. I'm right here," he told me. I fidgeted nervously in his arms. "What's wrong with her?" asked Janet worriedly. Eddie moved one of his arms up to my head and made me rest it against his chest. "I don't know. I think she's just scared," he whispered.

"She's scared? We're all scared! There's a possibility that we will be killed by the murderer in here! We're trapped like rats!" Alfredo said angrily, his face half lit by the phones in our circle. Then he tried using his phone to call. No service. He cursed angrily and chucked his phone to the ground, where it bounced and made a couple thud sounds before it stopped moving. He started to breathe a little faster too.

"Alfredo-" his sister started, but Alfredo interrupted her.

"There has to be another phone around here!" Alfredo screamed and started to run. Janet tried grabbing her brother's shirt, but he was already out of his sister's reach. "Alfredo! Get back here!" Janet screamed. Alfredo didn't say anything as he went over to the prize counter. I heard his hands slam around, blindly feeling his way around the counter and the walls, feeling for a phone.

"Alfredo!" Jose called out.

"Alfredo! We need to stay together!" Janet called out to her brother. She suddenly ran towards the direction to where Alfredo had ran off to. We all followed right behind her. Suddenly, Alfredo's voice was heard back down the hallway. "Guys! Come quick!" he cried out. We all quickened our pace back down the way we came, back to the security room. Alfredo stood in the middle of the small security room. Both doors were open and the floor was tracked with blood.

"Someone was here..." Stephanie pointed out. Alfredo nodded. "Not only that, the Golden Freddy suit is gone," Alfredo said as he pointed behind him. My eyes followed to where he was pointing. He was right. The Golden Freddy suit that was sitting in the back behind the chairs was gone. I had almost forgotten about it. Did the murderer steal it?

Alfredo turned back to all of us. "Now do you all think I was right about not going out there?" he asked. Janet opened her mouth to say something, but Alfredo interrupted her again. "I think we should all stay inside here and not die...You guys have any arguments against that?" he asked.

No one spoke. With that, Alfredo punched the door of the west hallway, blocking out the scent of blood, sat down in one of the seats and looked at the cameras. "Good, and since I know a lot about FNAF, and have played the games countless times, I know how to get through the..." his voice faded as he stared at one of the cameras.

"Alfredo?" asked Shaina worriedly. Alfredo didn't say anything. We all huddled around the teen and looked at the camera he was looking at. On the small screen, on the other side, close to the arcade units, was a young boy. The quality on the tv was poor, so it was hard to see the boy's face. Janet stared at the boy for a moment before turning her head around to look behind her. She gasped and began to look everywhere in the office area. "Jose!" she screamed.

We all looked at her, then noticed that her younger brother was not in her arms. Our eyes darted around the security room. Jose was not with us. Janet turned back to the tv. "Oh my God! Jose!" she screamed. Jose stood near the arcade units, he was staring at something. Suddenly one of the arcade units close to Jose came on. Illuminating the young boy and the thing he was staring at.

It was the Golden Freddy suit.

The Fazbear suit was sitting on the ground, with its head slightly tilted one way. Its mouth hung open as its black sockets stared back at the young boy. Jose stood there, staring at it, he looked scared and confused, but almost curious at the same time. He looked like he didn't know whether to run away from it or to go near it. I couldn't tell if anyone was inside the suit, or the murderer just left it there.

Janet quickly turned around and started to leave the security room. Alfredo got up. "No, Janet! You cant leave-" he started. Janet turned around and shouted at her other brother. "Oh, screw your logic on your stupid game! This is real life! Jose is in trouble and you aren't doing anything about it!" she shouted at him angrily. With that, she ran out of the small room and back down the East hallway to her younger brother.

Alfredo called out to his sister again, then cursed angrily and hesitated where he stood. Stephanie and Shaina did the same thing, they didn't know whether to follow Janet and help her, or stay inside the security room. Fear gripped all of us by its cold hands. It made us think of the murderer. It made us think what he could do to us. It struck us deep in our nerves and hearts, making it difficult to move a muscle or say anything.

The feeling was finally shattered, breaking us from our spell as we heard Janet's scream. We all turned to the dining room camera that faced the arcade units. We only saw three seconds of something move before the camera decided to fizz out and go static on us. Eddie turned on his phone light and quickly moved before all of us could. He bolted out of the security room. I cried out his name and ran after him. I bumped into Eddie as he stood in the middle of the hallway with his light shining down the rest of the way. A strange shuffling of footsteps was heard.

Eddie took another couple steps closer till his light finally hit what was coming towards us. Janet was coming back down the hallway. Her face was streaked with tears and the front of her shirt was spattered with blood. She clutched her left arm as she limped toward us. Eddie and I quickly moved to her sides and helped her back into the security room. Stephanie and Shy came up to us and helped ease Janet into a chair. Her arm she was clutching was bleeding. Alfredo came up to her. "What happened?" he asked as he grabbed a security vest on one of the racks and began to gently wrap her arm up. Janet winced and started to cry again.

"J-Jose...he...h-he has Jose," Janet cried, stuttering. "Who has Jose?" Alfredo asked, tying the ends of the vest. Shaina gave Janet a tissue from her pocket. Janet wiped her eyes and tried explaining again. "The murderer...I... he was in the yellow costume...he...he r-rose up off of the g-ground...and grabbed Jose. I tried to stop h-him, but...he had s-something in his hand...a weapon...and attacked me..." she said as more tears came down her face. Her tears stained her wrapped up bleeding arm.

"She needs to go to a hospital," Stephanie said, looking at Janet, then Alfredo. Alfredo didn't look back as he let his older sister wrap her good arm around him and silently cry into his shoulder. Shaina placed her hands over her mouth as tears came down her face. "We can't...we're stuck here," she said, answering Stephanie.

Me, Shy and Eddie exchanged worried glances. Shy had been quiet for a while. I could tell in her eyes that she was really scared and wanted to leave. Same with Eddie, his arms were shaking. Everyone else was quiet, engulfing the whole room into silence. The only thing that was making sounds were the fan and the buzzing of the light above us. After a couple seconds of looking at them, I moved over to the button on the door and pushed it with my hand. The door closed shut behind Shy and Eddie.

I looked down and found the tablet on the floor. I picked it up. It had a faint crack running across the screen. I stared down at it. On the flickering screen, it said that it was two- fifty in the morning, and we were already down forty five percent...


	8. Chapter 8: Tension

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 8: Tension

...

* * *

...

Janet cried in Shaina's shoulder as they both sat in the swivel chairs. Shy, Eds, and Stephanie sat in the remaining swivel chairs away from the doors. I stayed standing, close to the East hallway door that was closed shut. It was a terrible idea, but it needed to remain shut, to calm everyone's nerves a little. There was a crazed psychopath outside, who already had kidnapped Jose, Alfredo and Janet's younger brother, and has also hurt Janet with some kind of sharp object, and needed to go to a hospital.

Everyone remained silent. Eddie had his head down, staring at his clasped hands. His shoulders were shaking. Shy had her head down too, her eyes and nose were red from wiping them repeatedly. Stephanie was staring at the cameras, not looking away. Her lower lip quivered as tears streaked her face, but she wouldn't turn to look at us. Shaina trembled, but tried staying still for Janet, who was in worse condition than all of us. We all felt bad for her, and wished that we could have watched Jose more closely for her.

Alfredo's seat was empty.

When Alfredo saw what had happened to his siblings, he went hysterical and bolted out of the security room to go save Jose. We have not heard from him after that. Stephanie tried looking for him on the security cameras, but there's been no luck in finding both Alfredo and Jose. Shaina has been trying to calm Janet down, but so far it hasn't been much of a success.

Janet was losing a lot of blood, and the smell was choking the atmosphere in the room, making everyone feel nauseous. The fan was a little bit of help, but the smell was strong, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Finally, I couldn't take it much longer and I opened the door. The loud sound caused everyone to jump in their seats and look up at me. I apologized and turned my head to look down the dark hallway. The fresh air blew into the security room. I shivered a bit and rubbed the sides of my covered arms. Even with a sweater on, I was cold. I checked my phone. It was three-o' five. My phone was already down at fifteen percent. I decided to turn off my phone to conserve the power. I sighed to myself as I did.

 _I wish we could conserve power in this room,_ I thought to myself as my screen went black. I pocketed my phone and leaned against the wall next to the two buttons for the right side. Stephanie had the tablet in her lap, so I couldn't see how much more power we had in the room. She said she didn't want us worrying about the power.

Just then, Shy slowly lifted her head up. "The vents," she said, quietly. I turned to her. Eddie turned his head to her as well and lowered his hands. "What did you say, Shy?" asked Eddie, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. Shy looked over to me, then looked up. "The vents. One of us...could go..." her voice faltered. I looked up. Above us was the ceiling. The ceiling had black wires hanging limply from above, but past the naked hanging light bulb, in the corner, was a small metal square with small slits angled towards us. The ventilation system.

Stephanie moved away from the screens and rubbed her eyes. "What is this about a vent?" she asked. Shy pointed up to the vent me and Eds were looking at. "One of us could fit in there and maybe get out of here," she said. Eds nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, good job Shy," he said, giving her a pat on the back.

Janet had moved away from Shaina, giving her shoulder a rest. She kept her head down, with her hair falling over her face. "Wh..which one of us is able to fit in there?" Janet asked. Eddie, Shy, Shaina, Stephanie and I looked at each other, guesstimating if one of us could fit into the vent. After a couple minutes of guesstimated measuring, it came down to me and Stephanie being small and skinny enough to squeeze through.

"Ren can't go into the vent. She's claustrophobic," Eddie pointed out.

I was about to protest, but Stephanie volunteered to go into the small vent. "I'll do it. It's ok Ren. Someone help me up." Eddie took one step forward and cupped his two hands together, then bent his knees for her. She touched his shoulder as she placed her foot into his hands. Slowly, Eddie lifted her up to the vent. Stephanie looked up and reached up to the rectangular metal vent and tried pulling it loose. It wouldn't budge. "Is there a screwdriver down there?" Stephanie asked from above.

Shy and I looked around the security room for one. Janet pulled out her purse and began rummaging through it. "How about these?" she asked as she pulled out a small pair of scissors. "You can use the end of the blade to turn the screws," she added. Eddie slowly lowered Stephanie back down and gave his hands a rest. "Why do you have scissors in your purse? he asked. Janet handed the scissors to Stephanie. "I have shirts that get loose threads in them. I don't like pulling the threads because its not good for the shirt. So I have a small pair of scissors on me to cut them," she said as she snipped the air with her two fingers.

Stephanie nodded. "Makes sense. I should start carrying a pair in mine," Stephanie waited for Eddie to cup his hands for her again and lift her back up to the vent. Once he did, Stephanie lifted the pair of scissors up to one of the screws that held the vent into place. I listened to the sounds of the tip of the blade trying to turn the screw. I winced when the metal made a sharp high pitched sound. Finally after a couple minutes, Stephanie asked for Eddie to help her back down. "It's not working," she said. My shoulders sagged a bit as I watched Stephanie hand the scissors back to Janet.

"If the blade was thinner, I'm sure it would have worked," Stephanie said. Janet didn't say anything as she placed her scissors back into her purse. I checked through my pockets to see if there were anything that was thin enough. Eddie offered his house keys, but they too were too big. Shaina had a necklace with a flat, thin piece of metal on it, but it instantly broke when Stephanie tried turning it. "Sorry, Shaina," Stephanie said as she handed the broken necklace back to her friend. Shaina accepted her necklace back.

"Is there anything else we can use?" asked Stephanie as she looked at each of us. None of us spoke. There was nothing else we could use. All I had were a couple pieces of paper, my phone, my house keys and the bonnie plush doll from my sister.

Shaina lifted her head up. "Maybe there is a screwdriver in the service parts room," she said. Shy, Eddie and I exchanged nervous glances. Janet's face went pale and Stephanie looked down at her shoes. None of us wanted to go out there.

Shaina saw the looks on our faces and went quiet again, lowering her head back down. "Sorry...I was just trying to help," she said. Janet placed a hand on her back. "Don't be sorry. We need all the help we can get in to figuring out how to get out of here." All of us were quiet for a while. None of us didn't know what to do or say. It was hard to figure out what to do when already two of us were possibly dead...and the employees were all most likely dead.

"Three of us could go out there..." Eddie offered. Stephanie hesitated. "I don't know. I don't another one of us to get hurt." I looked up at Eddie. I could see that he was beginning to get anxious. "We can't stay here forever, and I'm sure the killer knows that. He most likely knows about the power in here and is just waiting till the power goes out in here and finishes us off one by one."

Tears began to form in Shaina's eyes. "Please don't say that," she said, barely a whisper. Eddie didn't hear her and continued to talk. "Our best bet is to go out and look for items to help us get out of here faster. I am not waiting till six am or whenever the murderer comes back around. There might be more waiting around and are outside right-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Shaina screamed, scaring us all out of our skins. We all turned to Shaina who was shaking and crying. She placed her hands on the sides of her head and shook it as she cried. "No more! no more!" she screamed. "Shaina," started Stephanie, but Shaina didn't respond. Janet tried calming her down, but Shaina just got up from the swivel chair and punched the button to the door that was open. The door went down fast with a loud slam.

"Stop talking about the murderer!" Shaina shouted. I looked over to Eddie, but he wouldn't look back at me. I turned back to Shaina who was going hysterical. "I can't take this anymore! Stop talking about it! I want to go home! I was this fucking psychopath to be dead already!" she shouted. Eddie placed his hands up. "Ok, ok. Calm down Shaina. You don't need to yell," he said, taking a step towards her. Shaina moved away from him and pushed one of the swivel chairs towards him. "Don't come near me!" she snapped.

I bared my teeth and came up to her. "Hey! He's just trying to help! You need to calm down!" I reached for one of her arms, but she just slapped it away. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me! I'm fine!" she screamed. I growled and was about to give her a piece of my mind, but I felt Eddie's arms wrap around me and pull me away from Shaina.

I fought against Eddie, but his sudden loud voice made me stop. "Everyone just stop it now! We are not going to go crazy over all of this and go against each other! We need to think clearly and go through this calmly. If we go into hysterics now...it will be harder for us to get out of here...Shy and Ren will come with me to look for things that can help us. Keep the doors open. If you hear any footsteps and it's not us, close them," Eddie said. Stephanie, Shaina and Janet were quiet.

After a couple seconds of silence, Shaina broke into tears and pressed her face against Janet's shoulder. Janet wrapped her free arm around her, calming her as tears came down her own face.

Eddie took a deep breath and sighed before releasing me. "I can't take this anymore either, Shaina...but we can't give up...I don't want us to get hurt too." With that, he turned on his phone light and turned to me and Shy. "Coming?" he asked. I hesitated and looked over to Shy. Shy turned on her phone light and pushed the button.

Just as she did, the door opened and the Golden Freddy suit stood in the doorway. I gasped as I felt all my blood run cold. "Shy!" screamed Eddie before I could. Shy screamed as the huge bear wrapped his arms around her. Eddie ran past me and was about to attack, but the yellow bear lashed out something at him, causing him to crumple to the floor. "Eddie!" I screamed as I ran to him. Eddie's arms were folded over his stomach. Eddie brushed me away with one of his hands, that was covered in red stuff. I gasped in horror as some of his blood got onto my sweater.

"N-no...I'm fine...go save...your sister," Eddie said between gasps. I looked up, but the yellow bear was gone. Stephanie was gone as well. "Where did Stephanie go?" I asked Janet and Shaina. Shaina didn't say anything as she stayed in the furthest corner of the room, shaking and crying. Janet was sitting alone on the swivel chair. Eddie gasped and made some groans. He was in a lot of pain. I helped Eddie into a chair, then turned on my phone. It turned on. The power was still at fifteen percent.

My heart was beating really fast. I was panicking. My sister was taken by the Yellow Freddy. I needed to do something.

"No, Ren...Don't..." started Eddie. I turned to him and looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with fear. I breathed heavily as I stood there, trying to decide what to do. Finally, I took a deep breath and sighed. I lowered my phone to my sides. Here I was, trying to become the hero that was going to go out there and stop the murderer alone. What the hell was I doing? This wasn't a game. This wasn't Five Nights at Freddy's. This was real life. My sister just got captured, Alfredo and Jose were most likely dead, Janet and my boyfriend were injured, Shaina was going hysterical, Stephanie was missing, and now there was only twenty percent power in the room. So far, things weren't looking too good for us...but I was the only one who was still somewhat stable. I have to be strong, and brave. In order to survive this night...you need to do some risks.

I shook my head. "Like you said. We can't stay in here and wait. We need to do something." Eddie shook his head. "You don't have to do this, Ren...You can't go alone," he said, his words wavering. I nodded. "I know...but there's no one else. You two are hurt. Shaina needs to stay here and watch you guys," I said. Of course that wasn't really a good idea since Shaina looked like she needed someone to watch over her too but Stephanie was gone. Hopefully she would come back.

I went down and kissed Eddie on the lips. "I'll be back...I promise," I said. I felt a lump form in my throat. There was a big percentage that I might not come back at all. I could see in Eddie's eyes that he didn't believe me. I saw his eyes starting to become glossy. I felt him grip my hand tightly. I pulled my hand away from his and turned away. I stopped when I realized that my face was wet with tears.

"...B-be... careful, Ren," Shaina said. I turned my head to the side and nodded. "Take care of them..." I responded back; referring to Janet and Eddie. "I'll be back with a first aid kit and other supplies," I added. I turned back and walked over to the left side of the security room.

I pulled my hoodie over my head...which I soon regretted doing since it had the purple bunny ears sticking up. I silently punched the button that opened the door that led out to the West hallway. The air instantly smelled like blood. I pulled my shirt up to my nose so I didn't have to breathe it in as much. I turned back to look at Eddie, Janet and Shaina. None of them looked at me. Eddie's shoulder's shook as he held his stomach. I lowered my head, feeling the tears fall down my face and land onto the sticky, blood patched floor. I reached my arm around and quickly pushed the button. I pulled my arm back just as the door came down.

I walked down the pitch black hallway alone, with only my phone lighting the way...

...


	9. Chapter 9: Shadows

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 9: Shadows

...

* * *

...

My heart was aching inside my rib-cage as I walked down the dark hallway alone. Tears came down my face, thinking of my sister possibly dead. It happened so fast, I wish I reacted and attacked the Golden Freddy Why did I just stand there?

I was so angry at myself, I punched the side of the hallway. The harsh impact made a loud noise. Pain ran up from my fist and up my arm. I winced and pulled my arm away, rubbing it gently. _I can't beat myself up..._ I thought to myself as I cradled my arm. I was jumping to conclusions again. No, I was thinking too much about FNAF. How the Purple guy would kill the kids. The murderer was not the Purple guy...

After the pain in my arm subsided, I leaned against the wall to the right of me in the hallway and rubbed my forehead. I felt sick and wanted to throw up. I couldn't do this. I was so scared. I wanted to cry and be in Eddie's arms. I wanted this all to be a horrible dream. The cold air gently blew past me, causing me to shiver. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep, shaky breaths in order to calm down. I couldn't freak out now. Eddie and the others needed me. I chose to leave the security room. I couldn't let them down.

I opened my eyes and rubbed my arms. After I had calmed down, I moved away from the wall and took a couple steps down the hallway till I found myself standing next to the prize counter. To the left facing the prize counter, I saw the dark silhouettes of the arcade units. I lifted my phone with the light turned on to a dim setting, enough to still see what was in front of me. I walked behind the prize counter and began to look around for anything that could help.

Two swivel chairs sat behind the counter, surrounded by a couple of open boxes of unwrapped cheap toy items. Plastic bracelets, candy, rings, and a couple little FNAF themed items; necklaces, little toy figures, belts, and other assorted things. I spotted a couple cabinets behind the swivel chairs. I carefully walked around the boxes and moved one of the swivel chairs away. The cabinets went up to my waist as I went down to one and pulled the black handle. I wouldn't open.

I tried the one next to it. It wouldn't open either. I decided to try all of them. None of them opened. I sighed in frustration and began to look for a key. The key was on a hook next to a clipboard. I grabbed the key with my free hand and tried the cabinet closest to me. The key turned and the cabinet opened. I looked inside. It was all organized and neat with files of paperwork. I grabbed the thinnest file and skimmed through it. It mostly held rules and guidelines for the employees.

Curious, I tried looking if they had anything on the "Survive the Night" contest on what the employees were supposed to do during it. Unfortunately, it wasn't mentioned in any of the long paragraphs. I found it strange at first, not mentioning it. I would assume that other people would want to try it and see if they could survive the night in real life. Then I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. No. After this, if I survived, I would make sure the owners of the pizzeria never let this contest happen again. I closed the folder and the cabinet before moving on to the next cabinet.

The other cabinet held the employees backpacks, purses, and other belongings. I hesitated on searching through them. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. It made me feel uneasy knowing the owners of the belongings were dead, and their missing bodies were somewhere inside the pizzeria.

I decided to not look through them and hoped to find something of use in one of the cabinets. After a while of searching, my light went out. I checked my phone. My phone was already down to ten percent. I couldn't continue using my phone light at a low percent. I decided to pocket my phone and adjust my eyes to the darkness.

The whole pizzeria was almost pitch black. I could barely see anything in front of me. I unlocked another cabinet quietly and checked inside. There, on a small shelf, sat a tiny little white metal box. On the top it had a red cross. A first aid kit. I grabbed the box and opened it. Inside were tightly rolled up bandages, cotton balls, a box of band aids, adhesive tape, scissors, tweezers, gauze and other useful items, brand new. I closed the box and slowly rose up from the cabinets.

Suddenly I heard a noise. I froze where I stood and turned just my head towards the direction of the sound. Heavy footsteps were heard soon after. I quickly ducked back down behind the prize counter and held my breath. I turned my head left and looked through the glass where it held the small shelves of prizes in the display. The footsteps stopped and everything went dead quiet again.

A bright light suddenly came on from the stage. I squeezed my eyes shut and held back a groan when my eyes began to sting from the sudden blindness. The light was white and gave off a dramatic, eerie presence to the pizzeria. Everything the menacing light touched, caused every thing in the dining room's dark shadow to stretch across the floors; striping it in all different sized lines.

After my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, I peeked across towards the stage where the light was coming from. There, standing on the stage, were four tall dark figures. I realized that it was the four animatronics. Foxy had been moved from his Pirate Cove and placed onto the stage with the other three. Their bodies stood in front of the dramatic white light, causing them to be dark silhouetted figures.

Below the dark animatronics, were another set of dark figures, only smaller. They seemed to be sitting at three of the animatronics feet, not moving. I felt the blood drain from my face when I realized who they were. They were Shy, Alberto, and Jose.

My sister sat, leaning against Chica's legs. Alberto leaned against Foxy's legs, his head angled downward. Jose sat leaning against Freddy's feet, his head tilted to one side. They all sat like rag dolls, lifeless and limp.

Tears came down my face as I placed a hand over my mouth. _No...no no...!_ my body started to shake as my throat closed up. I strained myself not to start start crying out loud. I closed my watery eyes and turned away from the horrific scene. I didn't know what to do as I hid there behind the prize counter. I was too scared to move.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to almost jump out of my skin. I placed my hand into my pocket and pulled my phone out. It was a text from Eddie.

 _Do you see this?_ he asked, referring to the scene on the stage.

I wrote a quick reply back. _Yes..._

Eddie texted back to me seconds later. _Please come back. I don't want you out there._

I stared down at his text for a moment. I wanted to go back, but at the same time, I didn't want to believe that my sister and the boys' were dead. I wanted to find out somehow, but at the same time I didn't want to personally check since I was too scared to go up there and suddenly encounter the killer. I was only one person, and I didn't have any weapons to defend myself with.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard the same, familiar footsteps echo through the room again. I held my breath and slowly turned to look back over to the stage. A fifth tall, big silhouette appeared. It stood with the other animatonics and kids on the stage. His head caught the light and I saw big round ears and a dark top hat. It was the Golden Freddy...the murderer. Fear instantly struck me as I watched the dark figure stand there on the stage like a shadow.

As I watched him, I couldn't tell if he was facing towards the room, or the animatronics. Gradually, I realized he was facing the animatronics. One by one he stood in front of each animatronic and kid sitting in front. The dark figure would stare up at each animatronic, as if he were having a telepathic conversation with them. Then he would bend down and gently touched the tops of each kid's head. Witnessing this disturbing gesture made me uncomfortable and angry at the same time. His shape was huge and he moved at his own slow pace.

Finally, he stopped at the animatronic without a kid in front of it and slowly straightened up. "Come on out... I know you are there..." the killer in the Golden Freddy suit said out loud. I stayed as still as a statue as I watched him slowly turn around. I didn't move or say anything.

"...Come on out... Come on out, Shadow Bonnie," he added. His head slowly gazed across the room. Finally, his gaze stopped at the prize counter. The Golden Freddy head had no eyes, just black sockets. The dark pools of the sockets were pitch black, blacker than any shadow in the pizzeria, giving the head a more creepy appearance.

My heart pounded heavily in my chest. He knew I was there. Shaking, I gradually stood up, clutching the white metal box in front of me tightly like a shield. The Golden Freddy seemed to grin at me at the way it tilted his head at me. "There you are...my little Shadow Bonnie," the killer replied within the mask. I felt very uncomfortable as he stared at me for a while. Even though he was all the way over on the stage, I still felt trapped in his gaze. I pulled my eyes away from him and looked over to my sister who sat to the left of the Golden Freddy. The killer inside the Golden Freddy seemed to have noticed and finally spoke.

"They aren't dead...Not yet. Just passed out... " he replied.

I looked back over to him, trembling, and rooted to where I stood. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I summed up the courage to speak. "Wh...Why...?" I finally asked. At first I thought he didn't hear me because he didn't respond right away. The air instantly began to thicken from the awkward silence between us. Then, right when I was just about to open my mouth and repeat the question, the killer finally spoke.

"I wont kill them until I have all four to complete it." he responded his late reply. I narrowed my eyes a bit in slight confusion. I was going to ask him what he meant, then closed my mouth. Four animatronics...four bodies. I felt like such an idiot for not realizing it right away.

"...Who are you?" I asked him, raising my voice a little. The Golden Freddy tilted his head to the other side of his shoulders. "You should know who I am...I would assume that you play Five Nights At Freddy's to know who I am..." he responded, straightening his head back. I didn't respond to him, causing the room to go into the awkward silence again.

"Golden Freddy?" I asked, not wanting to be in the awkward silence anymore. The Golden Freddy nodded. "Yes. I am Golden Freddy," he said. My stomach started to twist into thick knots. This man was really starting to scare me. He actually thought he was an animatronic?

"What is your name?" I decided to ask him. The Golden Freddy gestured to himself. "My name is The Purple Guy," he said. I felt sick to my stomach again. This guy was messed up in the head. I slowly shook my head as I adjusted the first aid kit in my hands. "The Purple Guy is the bad guy in Five Nights At Freddy's. Who are you? What is your real n-" I started, but stopped when the Golden Freddy screamed angrily towards my direction. "I already told you my name! Shut up already!"

Tears formed in my eyes, but I blinked them away as I shifted nervously where I stood. The killer in the Golden Freddy suit sighed as he relaxed inside the suit that seemed to fit him tightly. He looked like a really big guy inside the suit, it made me uneasy.

Finally, the Golden Freddy spoke again. "Could you come closer for me? I can't see you so well in the shadows," he said. I shook my head. "I-I'm fine where I am," I responded back. The Golden Freddy chuckled softly. "Oh, yes. Of course. You prefer the shadows, Shadow Bonnie," he said. I didn't say anything. The Golden Freddy turned around and faced the Bonnie animatronic.

"I need one more person...one more body to complete the ritual..." he said out loud. While the killer had his back facing me, I had the urge to run back to the security room. Once I started to move, he turned back around to face me again, causing me to once again freeze in my tracks.

"I knew you were perfect...right when I saw you, with your cute Bonnie sweater on...I knew I had to save the Bonnie animatronic for you. It works so perfectly..."

My eyes widened in terror as my legs started to feel weak. "N-no...no it doesn't," the words tumbled out of my mouth. The Golden Freddy jumped down from the stage, causing me to take a step back. The killer spoke again with soft spoken words.

"You like Bonnie, don't you? You are wearing a sweater that is made to look like him," he said as he pointed to my sweater. I shook my head. "Yeah, but I don't want to be stuffed inside Bonnie!" I found myself raising my shaky voice. The killer inside the Golden Freddy suit didnt seem to quite hear me as he began to talk out loud again.

"I know Bonnie is a guy, but we don't know entirely if a boy or a girl was stuffed inside him in the games. I thought it fitted with you nicely...don't you agree, miss Shadow Bonnie?" he asked me. "No! I don't it wont work!" I shouted back as more tears rolled down my face. I wanted to run back to the security room; but what help was the security room? I was still trapped inside the pizzeria.

I decided to wait, since the killer wasn't advancing toward me. He was still near the stage. I felt that I could try reasoning him out of his plan to murder me, my sister and the two brothers. I thought for a minute before asking him something. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

I got scared when the killer in the Golden Freddy suit started to twitch and shake. He curled his yellow bear gloved hands into tight fists. "Because it's not like the games!" He shouted angrily at me. I closed my mouth and stood stiff still. He breathed heavily from inside the mask as he glared at me through the dark sockets. "You see it too don't you? The people who helped build this pizzeria are such assholes to leave out one important detail!" he shouted angrily. Before I could ask what detail he was talking about, he began talking again.

"There needs to be bodies inside the suits! It's so stupid to create a Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria and _not_ have children inside them! Don't you agree with me? How can it be called Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria without the dead children?!" he shouted angrily.

I tried controlling my body not to shake while I glared at the killer angrily. His crazy logic in his words pissed me off so much. "So that's it then? You are pissed because there are no dead kids inside the..." the furious tone in my voice disappeared when I suddenly realized who was underneath the Golden Freddy mask. I couldn't believe it.

"You are the guy who went up on the stage..." I pointed out. It was the creepy overweight guy with the Freddy shirt I encountered when the pizzeria opened. The Golden Freddy nodded his head. "Yeah. We encountered each other right here...at this exact spot," he explained as he pointed down where he stood. Then his yellow bear gloved hands curled into tight fists again.

"I was so enraged when they kicked me out of here! I wasn't doing anything wrong! I waited so long for this place to be built! I constantly emailed Scott himself about it a hundred times a day about it! He never got back to me, but I knew one day he would. He had to! I have played all of his games, and I replayed them countless times! I know FNAF better than anyone," he ranted.

I waited till he was done before speaking up again. "That doesn't mean you should kill innocent people! On top of that, I'm not a child. I just turned twenty tod-...yesterday," I corrected myself. This night felt so long, I didn't even know what time it was; but I knew it still wasn't six am.

The Golden Freddy calmed down a bit and shrugged his furry yellow shoulders. "You are all younger than me. Therefore, you are all children," he stated. I couldn't believe this crazy, deranged fan. He was messed up in the head. He lived in a world of FNAF, and didn't understand the line between fantasy and reality anymore.

"What about the employees you killed?! They weren't children! They didn't deserve to die!" I shouted angrily. The killer growled from within the suit. "They were the ones who kicked me out! I didn't want to be kicked out from the place I was a huge fan of! They deserved to die!" I wanted to tell him that he was crazy, but was too scared to since I didn't know how he would react. I wanted to try and find a flaw in his stupid crazy plan that didn't follow the FNAF games he seemed to "know so much about."

"You can't be the Purple guy. You are not wearing the Springtrap suit," I pointed out. The FNAF crazed fan shook his head. "There was no Springtrap suit, which pissed me off entirely, but this one fits me well," he said as he opened his arms outward to indicate the Golden Freddy suit he was wearing. It was disturbing to me since the man inside the suit fitted inside it tightly. "It was like it was meant for me," he added.

I was so disgusted by this guy. There was obviously no remorse in him. I began to step out from behind the prize counter. I was done listening to him. I needed to get back and figure out how to get out of this hell hole. I seriously couldn't wait to call the police to arrest this shit-head. I looked over to my unconscious sister and the brothers one last time.

 _Don't worry...I'll come back for you three. I wont let him win,_ I thought in my head.

The killer in the Golden Freddy suit snickered as he watched me move from my spot. "Staying inside the security room wont keep you safe from me for long. You guys were so foolish in wasting your power. Soon, I will be coming around to kill off your friends, and complete my goal by stuffing you and the other children into your chosen suits. I think you will enjoy being in the Bonnie suit," he said.

Bitter with anger and hatred against the guy, I turned my had and glanced over to him just as I was entering the hallway. "Go to hell, you fucked up asshole," I snapped to him, loud enough for him to hear. Just as I turned my head back, I heard him growl, followed by the sound of his heavy footsteps moving across the dining room, charging towards me.

I cursed under my breath as I quickened my pace and bolted down the West hallway, back to the security room. At the corner of my eye, I saw the Golden Freddy appear at the end of the hallway and come charging for me. I pounded on the door loudly, ignoring the pain in my hand as I screamed at the top of my lungs in a panic.

"Open the door! Someone open the door! It's me! Please hurry!" I screamed. The door quickly opened, thanks to Stephanie, and I zipped in. Stephanie moved out of my way in surprise. "Ren! What-?" she started, but stopped when she looked past me and her face instantly changed. Everyone screamed when they saw the Golden Freddy appear right behind me. I quickly punched the button, causing the door to shut right behind me. I felt the cold surface of the metal door sliding down, gently brushing against my back. Once it was closed, I jumped away from it, turning around to look back at the door.

Everyone around me was screaming and breathing heavily over the close encounter I just had. Suddenly loud sounds came from the metal door. The Golden Freddy roared as he banged his huge fists against the door angrily. I felt Eddie's arms wrap around me from behind, holding me tightly against his blood stained chest. I trembled as I stared at the metal door. The lights flickered above us each time the killer struck the door. I prayed that the idea of the door being struck wouldn't cause the power to go down, just like it did with Foxy in the first game.

Finally, the banging stopped and it was dead silent. Nobody moved or even breathed. Me, Eddie, Janet, Stephanie, and Shaina all stared at the West hallway door, listening for any sounds. The dead silence slowly ticked by and felt like hours. Finally, the killer laughed a cold, creepy laugh as he stood just on the other side of the heavy metal door. I heard him place his hand on the door and stroke it gently.

"It's ironic how the people who designed these doors are just like the ones from the first game: So heavy and difficult to break through. Pretty much everything here in this pizzeria is exactly like the pizzeria in the first game...Yet they couldn't go through with one more small detail...You know what I'm talking about my little Shadow Bonnie...They couldn't do one simple thing right..." The killer chuckled softly to himself again as he removed his hand from the door. "You kids have fun in there while you still have power...I'll be waiting..."

With that, the killer's footsteps were heard thudding heavily down the hall before gradually fading away till we couldn't hear him anymore...


	10. Chapter 10: Madness

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 10: Madness

...

* * *

...

The tablet laid on the ground at my feet, flaked in blood. On the cracked screen it read the time. Four-twenty one. There was only nine percent power left. We were not going to make it. The lights flickered every three minutes. Stephanie took the white first aid box from my hands and placed it on the desk with all the small tv's. She opened it up and handed me a roll of bandages and a big patch covered in gauze. "Here, you can wrap up your boyfriend," she told me. I silently nodded my head as I accepted the roll from her and turned to Eddie.

Eddie sat at one of the swivel chairs. He was looking down at the ground, clutching his stomach. I gently removed his hand. I gulped and instantly felt sick when I saw the huge gash in Eddie's stomach. Eddie's shirt had a huge rip in it, and was soaked in his own blood. I gently lifted his shirt up. The blood was sticky, causing his shirt to stick to his stomach. Eddie winced as I gently pulled the shirt up even more. Eddie breathed in sharp breaths, then yelped when it started to hurt.

"Sorry! Sorry," I told him as he forced his shirt back down. "I...I'm fine," he said as he turned his head away from me. I gave Eddie a sad look. I felt so bad for him. "Please, Eddie. I'm trying to help," I told him. Eddie slowly nodded his head.

"I know you are, Ren...I know. I just..." he sighed and looked down at the ground, placing his hand back over his big stomach. I sighed and gently removed it again. "I'm sorry, Eddie," I told him. I lifted his shirt gently back up again, wrinkling my nose from the smell in the process. This time the shirt lifted up even more, enough for me to slip my hand under and place the gauze over his wound. Eddie winced again and groaned, shifting uncomfortably in pain.

I pressed it gently against his wound. "Please hold your shirt," I told him. Eddie silently did as he was told. I unraveled the roll of crisp white bandages. I took one end and wrapped it around my boyfriend's body.

Once I did, I began repeating the process, wrapping the thin bandage around Eddie's stomach till I got to the other end. I knotted the ends together and stood up. Eddie lowered his shirt back down. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, silently thanking me. I squeezed back, but stopped when I felt something wet on my hand. I looked down and gasped when I saw my hand was covered in Eddie's blood. My breathing quickened as I pulled my hand away. I looked down at my sweater and saw blood all over it.

"Ren-" I heard Eddie say my name, but his voice was muffled as I moved away from him. I fell to my hands and knees and vomited. My body shook as I lurched forward and threw up my stomach acids and bits of whatever I had before this whole madness started. I coughed and threw up some more, causing the small pool of vomit to grow bigger.

"It's ok. It's ok..." I heard Eddie say next to me as he rubbed my back. I continued to throw up till I didn't have anything left in my stomach. I coughed and felt my face flushed and burning. My arms trembled as they tried holding my upper torso up. My throat was sore and burned like fire. I coughed again, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve. Tears formed in my stinging eyes as I moved away from the small pool of vomit I made. Gradually the place started to smell of my vomit. I felt so horrible for making our situation even worse.

Shaina had buried her face into her knees as she sat in one of the other swivel chairs in the corner of the small room. Janet sat next to her, while Stephanie wrapped her wounds with her roll of bandages. Once she was done, she knotted the ends together and let Janet lower her arms down. Janet did. In the middle, a gradual red spot began to form in the middle of her stomach through the bandages. Janet looked really pale and worn out. Both Janet and Eddie needed to get to the hospital. They were going to bleed to death if we didn't escape this place.

I slowly sat up and breathed in gulps of rancid, sour air. I felt like throwing up again, but if I did, I would most likely be throwing up my organs instead since there was nothing else to throw up. Stephanie helped me into a chair next to Eddie. Eddie removed my hood from my face and gently touched the side of my face. I scooted closer to him. My eyes were so tired, but I was too afraid to close them.

Stephanie grabbed the small first aid kit and began to rummage through it. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin and unscrewed the cap. She tilted the bottle and gently shook it towards her hand. A small white pill fell out. She took it and swallowed it. She offered us all pills. Janet and Eddie each took one and swallowed it down without any water. I silently shook my head. I couldn't take pills without drinking any water. On top of that, my mouth tasted like vomit. Shaina didn't accept one either, she just sat on her swivel chair, hugging her knees.

We all sat in silence, not looking at each other. The time slowly ticked by, while the power for the doors drained away. I wiped my hand on the side of my jeans, not looking at the blood, before clasping Eddie's hand tightly. Eddie didn't squeeze back. His head was down, turned away from me. I felt tears come to my eyes seeing him like this. I could tell he didn't want to die. Neither of us wanted to, but it felt like it was going to happen, no matter what. Time was against us. Moving so slow and at its own pace that seemed ten times slower than before.

"...They are still alive," I finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone slowly turned their heads to me. I nodded my head slightly. "Jose...Alberto...a-and my sister...H-he says they are still alive," I said.

"Why is he doing this?" asked Stephanie. I looked over to her. "He's obsessed with FNAF. He said that he was the one that got kicked out of the pizzeria when he went up on stage, screaming about it not having kids stuffed inside the suits." Eddie, Stephanie, Shaina, and Janet stared at me in shock. "Are you kidding me? He's murdering people because there's no kids inside the suits?" Shaina asked. I nodded. "Yes, he wants this pizzeria to be just like in the games...but he hays that Shy, Alberto and jose are still alive." Janet narrowed her eyes angrily at me.

"You believe that shithead?!" Janet shouted at me as tears came down her face. "He's insane! The man is not right in the head! He's just saying that to get our hopes up!" Janet continued as she placed her hand on her tear stained face and cried more. I balled my hands into fists.

"Don't yell at me! I'm just telling you what he said!" I shouted back at her. Eddie said my name and told me to calm down as I glared back at Janet. Janet didn't even look at me as I continued talking to her in a sharp tone. "Yes, he's insane, but he said he wont kill them until he has one more body!" I shouted as I lowered my head. Tears came down my face. "...And I'm the one he wants..." I added. Janet stopped crying and looked up at me in shock. Eddie, Stephanie, and Shaina looked up at me in horror.

"Wh-what?" Eddie asked me.

I stayed still where I sat. Eddie placed his hand on my shoulder and used his other hand to gently lift my head. "What does he want you for?" He asked me. I turned back to him, then looked back over to the others. Finally I sighed and told them.

"He wants to kill me, then stuff me into the Bonnie suit," I said. No one spoke. I sighed and looked down at my gloved hands. I jumped when I felt something touch my shoulder. Eddie stared at me. His dark eyebrows were furrowed. "He is not going to kill you...I'll make sure of that...if he even lays one hand on you...I'll fucking kill him..." Eddie said in a firm tone.

I stared up at him, just as he began to gently wipe my tears away with his thumb. Janet nodded in agreement as she slowly got up from her chair. "I wont let the killer come near you either." Stephanie agreed as well as she stood next to her friend. Shaina looked up at me. Slowly she lowered her legs from her face and nodded her head to me. "He's going down." I smiled a small smile towards my new friends and boyfriend.

I stopped smiling when I saw Stephanie turn away and begin to rummage through the first aid kit again. She pulled out the small pair of scissors and turned to us. "Help me up," she said. Janet and Eddie exchanged glances. Janet looked back over to Stephanie and shook her head.

"We already tried scissors, Stephanie. It didn't work," she reminded her. Stephanie raised the scissors slightly with her hand. "I know, but your scissor blades were slightly thicker. These blades are thin." Stephanie pointed at the ends of , then the vent. "Someone, please help me up," she declared

Right when I started to take a step forward to offer her a lift, Eddie gently moved me aside and cupped his own hands for Stephanie. I blinked in surprise. "Eddie, I can-" I started. "I'm fine," he said to me. Stephanie looked at both me and Eddie before placing her foot into Eddie's hands and was lifted up to the vent.

Stephanie lifted the first aid kit scissors and placed the tip of the blade between the small slot of the screw. "It works!" Stephanie said smiling as she began to turn the scissors around, loosening the screws. I smiled a small smile. Eddie clapped his hands. Shaina clapped once. Janet didn't clap. "We aren't free from this madness yet," she reminded us.

Janet stared up at Stephanie for a moment before looking down at the tablet. She picked it up and looked down at it. "The power is now at five percent," she told us. Eddie and I exchanged glances. "Maybe we should open one of the doors," Eddie suggested. Shaina narrowed her eyes a bit. "And let the killer come in? Sure why not? Let's just kill ourselves and give him our bodies on a silver platter while we are at it," she said sarcastically.

"I have a better idea," I said, ignoring Shaina's negative response as I began to move the unoccupied swivel chairs over to my left, out of the way of Eddie and Stephanie. Then I began to take all the small television sets off of the table one by one, as well as unplugging them. I even unplugged the damn fan. Once that was over, I took one end of the table and began to pull it over towards the West hallway door. I arranged the table to block the entrance of the doorway and placed the TV's back on top. I moved the swivel chairs over to the table as well. I arranged them so their legs would lock on the others legs, making it harder to move them. Then I punched the button to the West hallway, allowing my little barricade to take effect.

"You expect that to stop him?" Shaina asked. I sighed and tried to keep myself from shoving her out of the security room and allowing her to deal with the killer herself. I turned around to her. "This is just to save us more time," I informed her. "I don't expect it to stop him completely, just enough to help us get out of here," I told her. Shaina was quiet for a minute, then she looked away. I knew she was scared, but she couldn't give up on us now.

I heard a screw fall from my right. I looked up and saw Stephanie still working on the vent. Eddie's face was starting to grow pale as his arms began to shake from holding her up. I came up and lifted one of Stephanie's other shoe, taking off some of Stephanie's weight from Eddie.

"I got it," Eddie said, but he didn't push me away. I looked over to him. "You can rest for a minute. I can take over for a while," I told him. Eddie hesitated for a minute. "No, I can hold her..." he said. I gave him a look. "Eduardo..." I said. Eddie flinched. He hated being called by his full name. I never really use it, but sometimes I would use it against him once he started acting stubborn. "...Please," I added staring at him.

Eddie was silent for a moment. Finally, he moved Stephanie's foot to me. I adjusted my hand under her shoe. Eddie went over to my barricade and silently kept watch; his back facing us. I looked up to Stephanie. She wasn't that heavy, but I wasn't really that strong. I could hold her up for maybe another minute before my arms decided to go limp and drop Stephanie. "How are you doing?" I asked her. Another screw fell to the right of me. "Just two more screws," she told me.

"Four percent," Janet told us, looking over to me and Stephanie.

"What time is it?" I asked her. Janet looked back down at the tablet. "four-twenty nine," she told me. After that, no one spoke while Stephanie worked above me. A couple seconds later, another screw fell. My arms started to burn from straining them. I bit my lower lip and tried ignoring the pain. Stephanie began to work on the last screw. My arms started to shake as they began to move down. Stephanie looked down at me. "Ren, could you please lift me up a little higher?" she asked me. I clenched my teeth and forced my arms to push Stephanie back up but I couldn't.

"Hold on, I'll help you," I heard Eddie from behind me. He came up and placed my hands in his. My back pressed up against his chest as his arms took the weight off of mine and lifted Stephanie higher up to the vent. "Thanks, Eddie," Stephanie said as she finished up the last screw. Eddie gently kissed the top of my head. I smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Eddie," I said to him. "Mmhmm, no problem," Eddie said back.

Finally, the vent cover came off. Stephanie tossed it down to the ground, causing it to clatter loudly against the tile floor. "Sorry," she said out loud, wincing from the loud noise. "We need to hurry," Eddie said as we helped Stephanie down. I felt the back of my hairs stick up when I heard the sound of footsteps softly lumbering from the dining room; gradually getting louder. Janet quickly looked over to Stephanie. "Do you have your phone?" she asked her. Stephanie nodded as she pulled it out and checked it.

"Mine is at fifteen percent," she told us. A look of worry crossed her face. "Wh-what if mine isn't able to call? or runs out of battery?" she asked. "Turn off your phone, saves the power," I said. Stephanie did. Janet took a step forward. "Here, take all of our phones, just in case..." Janet said as she pulled her phone out of her purse. Eddie and Shaina silently did the same and handed their phones over to Stephanie. I pulled my phone out and hesitated.

"My phone is just about dead," I said out-loud. Janet looked down at the black screen of my phone. "What percentage is it at?" she asked me. "I don't know, I think five percent," I said in a worried tone. I could hear the footsteps getting louder. Shaina was listening to them too and started to panic.

"We don't have time for this! Just give Steph your phone," she said impatiently. I silently gave Stephanie my phone. Stephanie placed my phone into her back pocket. With that, Eddie helped her up to the vent. Stephanie squeezed into the vent. We heard her moving through the metal vent, the sounds echoing softly from her weight.

The footsteps began to echo down the West hallway. Eddie hesitated, looking over to the open doorway where the table, swivel chairs, fan and TV's sat. "What do we do now?" Shaina asked worriedly. Janet got up from her chair and moved over to where me and Eddie where. No one answered Shaina's question as we kept our eyes on the West doorway. I peeked down at the tablet Janet still clutched in her hands.

 _Three percent..._

The lights began to flicker more than usual.

 _Two percent..._

The footsteps became louder and more define.

 _One percent..._

We all huddled close to each other. Shaina whimpered softly as she stood behind Janet, gripping the back of her shirt. I held Eddie close to me, hugging him tightly. The lights continued to flicker more till it began to hurt my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed the side of my head against Eddie's chest. Eddie winced in pain and I softened my hold on him.

Zero percent...

Instantly everything went dark and the East hallway door went up, causing Shaina to scream. Our only safe haven was now open and exposed. The footsteps stopped. I could feel Janet shaking next to me. Eddie held me against him, careful to not press against his wound. My head rested lightly against his chest. I could hear his heart racing. The silence went on for a good ten seconds.

Suddenly, we heard the footsteps start up again. They moved at a slow pace. The killer began to whistle a tune, sending chills down my spine. I instantly knew the tune; right when the killer started whistling the first couple of notes, I instantly knew the familiar tune he was whistling. It was the same one that Freddy played in the first game, right when the player ran out of power: Carmen Overture; March of the Toreadors.

The killer whistled the tune at the same pace as his walk, making the situation even more creepy and terrifying then it already was. He appeared in the doorway, flicking the light of a flashlight on and off, mimicking Freddy when his face lit up. The killer still wore the Golden Freddy costume. He held his flash light just under his mask, giving it a sinister appearance. Every time the light came on, it lit up the inside of his mask, Making it look like a deranged, disturbing jack-o-lantern.

The killer stopped whistling. He threw his head back and laughed at his own sick sense of humor. He lowered his back and grinned at us from under his mask as he turned the flash light towards us, blinding us, like deer caught in headlights.

"Knock, Knock..." the killer said to us. We didn't say anything as we stared at him. The killer stared back, then lifted his other hand. Something flashed a silvery color in front of the yellow light of the flashlight. It was a knife. The killer lifted it next to him. He chuckled as he stared at us through the sockets of the costume.

"It's me..." he said.

...


	11. Chapter 11: Hide

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 11: Hide

...

* * *

...

The creepy, deranged fan boy in the Golden Freddy suit stared at us as we stood huddled on the other side of the dark security room. The doors were up, but even if we ran to another area of the pizzeria, there was no where else to go in the pizzeria that could keep us from the killer. There were no other places to lock ourselves into.

Shaina adverted her eyes away from the killer and continued to cry. She said something, but I didn't quite catch it. The air was thick with the horrible smells of blood, vomit, and sweat. I could barely breathe. I tried holding my breath for a while, but my heart was racing so fast, I needed air in my lungs.

The killer in the suit started to move forward, but stopped when his waist hit part of the table. The killer angled his head downward so he could see what he had run into. He shined his light onto the subject to get a better look. The Freddy head he wore limited his ability to see as he angled it right and left.

I looked over to Eddie and Janet to see if they noticed it as well. Their wide eyes stayed glued to the killer. When I looked at their faces in the light of the killer's flashlight, their faces were pale and they looked like that they were going to be sick. I looked down at Janet's bandage. A big red splotch was forming through the bandages. Soaking through like it was tissue paper. This wasn't good.

The killer threw his head back a bit and laughed as he pointed to the table, tv sets and fan I had used to block the West hallway. I didn't make it to completely stop him, I knew I wouldn't be ale to, but it was just enough to give us more time. More time for Stephanie to go outside and call the police. More time for us to live just a little longer.

"What the fuck is this? Are you kidding me?" he asked us, shining his light at our faces for a moment before lowering it back down. He placed his hands under the table. With one swift movement, he flipped the table, causing the fan and tv's to crash against the chairs and floor. We backed up, away from the small television sets as they came towards us then stopped. The table was angled, leaning against the chairs and still blocked the way. The killer shoved the table angrily towards the chairs that held it up. The wheels of the chairs rolled and hit against the walls. The table fell onto its surface. The killer walked over it and kicked more chairs and small television sets away from his feet, trying to get to us.

I felt someone grab the hoodie of my sweater. I turned my head and found Eddie looking back at me. "Let's go," he said, pulling me into the darkness with Shaina and Janet in the lead. We all moved down the East hallway to the main room of the pizzeria.

The killer yelled a string of curse words at us and told us to come back. We ignored him and moved faster. "You have no place to go! I'll find you all and kill you! Unless my Shadow Bonnie comes to me!" he stumbled, causing Shaina to fall as well. Eddie and I both stopped and tried helping Janet up. It was too dark in the main room. The lights that once lit up the main stage were off.

Shaina sniffed and coughed as she tried helping Janet up in the darkness. Janet got up and grabbed a chair that she felt near her that was at one of the tables. "I can't..." she said weakly. A series of loud crashing sounds were heard from the security room. I heard the sound of a tv screen shattering after being kicked into one of the walls. After that, the sound of heavy, lumbering footsteps were heard coming down the East hallway.

"Come out, come out...wherever you are..." the killer said in a slow, deep voice.

Janet got to her feet and we shuffled our feet over to where the tables were, right by the arcade games. The killer's footsteps got louder and louder. We squeezed in behind the arcade games, careful not to trip over the sea of black cords and wires. Eddie held me close while Shaina stayed with Janet. We all huddled close to each other near the darkest area of the pizzeria.

Suddenly, the Golden Freddy silhouette appeared on the other side of the room, flashing in between the arcade games. A soft click was heard and the killer's flashlight came on. The killer moved his flashlight around back and forth at a rapid pace. I turned my head and closed my eyes once the light hit my eyes. The streak of light appeared in my eyelids and stayed there for a while. I tried blinking my eyes, but the streak where I saw the light stayed. I turned back and looked at the killer. The killer looked around the room for us.

"Come out little ones...come out and play..." he continued to say in his teasing voice.

We stayed quiet as the killer slowly lumbered around the pizzeria in the huge Golden Freddy suit. My ears were sharp and alert while my heart raced inside my chest. I watched and listened carefully from the thin gap between the arcade games. I felt the darkness of the arcade games closing in on me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip till I had control over my fear and opened my eyes back up. A loud crash startled me, causing my heart to skip a beat and send goosbumps crawling all across my arms. The killer had moved a party table over, causing the cone shaped birthday hats to tumble to the floor.

"Why don't you little ones just give up? You know what's going to happen next after this pointless game of hide-and-seek..." the killer said out-loud. His footsteps started to get louder as he began to come closer towards our hiding spot. "Just give me the girl in the Bonnie sweater...and I'll let you all go...if not...then I will have to find more suits to stuff your bodies in-" he said as his flashlight shined on the wall near us and the Golden Freddy head's sideways silhouette appeared; and seemed to be smiling.

Shaina grabbed a discarded broom that was leaning up against the wall outside of the cluster of arcade units. Before we could say anything, she screamed a high pitched scream as she came out from behind the arcade units and raised the broom up high over her head. "Stop it!" she screamed angrily, hitting him with the end of the broom. The killer jumped in surprise, dropping his flashlight, and took two steps back away from the crazy girl. Me, Eddie and Janet watched from where we hid.

Shaina screamed some more and continued to hit the killer inside the suit. "Leave us alone you freak!" As she brought the broom down once more. The killer growled angrily inside his suit. His suit was able to take a couple hits, but eventually began to concave in some places, looking more battered and worn. At lightning speed the killer grabbed the end of the broom with his yellow bear paw gloves, and pulled it towards him. Shaina gripped the other end of the broom tightly and tried pulling it back, but it didn't work.

Instead, the killer pulled the end towards him and something flashed by the dull yellow light from the flashlight as he moved it towards Shaina. It was his knife. Shaina gasped as the tip of the blade sunk through her clothes, and deep into her belly. Shaina's grip on the broom loosened as her body began to sway. Shaina crumpled to the floor. A pool of blood formed around her.

Janet screamed and placed her hands over her mouth. Eddie tried quieting her down but Janet just shoved him away from her and swayed a it where she stood, keeping herself from falling to her knees. Me and Eddie grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the arcade units and to the other side of the room; away from the gruesome scene. The killer looked at Shaina's lifeless body for a moment. Shaina's blood dripped from his dark knife. I turned away, not wanting to see what he would do next.

Eddie, Janet and I walked back down the hallway to the pitch black security room. We had no other plans, except to get away from the killer and survive till help came. It felt so hopeless. Most likely Stephanie was possibly stuck inside the ventilation system, suffocating, or maybe fell off the roof of the pizzeria and broke every bone in her body. The stinging, salty tears coated over the old trail my last tears made. My face felt so hard and crusty from the blood and the crying. It was too much to handle. I wanted it all to end.

Once we got to the security room once again, I turned over a chair and Eddie and I helped Janet sit in it. Janet refused to sit, but eventually flopped into the chair like a ragdoll. Even though I couldn't see her that well, I already knew she was in bad shape. Same with Eddie. He too was losing a lot of blood. The bandages helped a little, but they needed proper treatment, and being stuck inside the pizzeria wasn't helping one bit. Not only was it hurting them physically, it was hurting them mentally. It went for me as well. I knew if we ever survived this insanity, I was never going to get a good night's rest ever again.

Eddie stumbled in the dark, moving things around to try and create another barrier, but collapsed to the ground instead. "Eddie?" I called out quietly, feeling for him in the darkness. "I'm ok," he said, but his voice was shaky. I helped him up. I held him close and started to cry. Eddie wrapped his arms around me for comfort. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and buried my face into his chest, careful not to rub up against his wound.

Janet shifted in her chair a couple feet from us when we heard the sound of footsteps coming down the West hallway.

"You two...go into the vent..." Janet said weakly from where she sat in the darkness. "Go find...your sister...and my brothers...get to...Stephanie...Get help..." she added and shifted in the darkness. Eddie groaned a bit in pain next to me before speaking. "We are not leaving you, Janet...also, I won't be able to fit through the vent...I know Ren can," Eddie said. "No," I responded. I heard Eddie sigh. "I know it's a tight fit... but I don't want you to get..." his voice faltered.

I shook my head. "I don't want to leave you...you, Janet...Shaina...Shy, Alfredo and Jose...I don't want to leave either of you guys...I can't leave you stuck here with a crazed psychopath," I said. I felt Eddie touch my shoulder. "Ren-" he started, but he stopped when a flicker of a flashlight appeared. Janet turned her head to us. "Go! I'll distract him. I'll just slow you down,"

Before I could protest, Eddie grabbed my sweater and pulled me towards the East hallway. We hid around the corner of the doorway. I fought against Eddie, but he grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and placed his other hand over my mouth to keep me from making any loud noises. I didn't want to believe that Janet would slow us down. I froze when I heard the voice of the killer as he stopped before Janet inside the security room. Eddie loosened his grip on me as he peeked through the small window. I did the same.

The killer was seen looming over Janet's body that was slouching in the swivel chair we helped her into. Her face looked thin and very pale. She looked very worn out and out of it. The killer shined the light into Janet's face. "Where is she?" he asked. Janet's head lolled to the side. "...Who?" she asked weakly. The killer growled and smacked her sharply across the face with his flashlight. "You fucking well know who! The girl in the Bonnie sweater!" he shouted angrily.

I winced and placed a hand over my mouth. I wanted to leave, but was too scared to move, afraid the killer would hear me and come after us. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help, but I was no match for the big guy, and Eddie was starting to grow very weak from his wound from the killer.

Through the window, I saw Janet silently looked up towards the direction of the vent. The killer looked up as well. The killer cursed angrily before turning to look back at Janet. "...You're lying," he said. Janet shook her head. "Ren and her boyfriend escaped, I watched them climb up to the vent and leave," she said. The killer roared angrily. "Stop lying to me!" he said as he pulled his arm back and struck Janet, causing her to fall sideways out of the chair. My body tensed up and had the urge to attack the killer, but Eddie held my arms to keep from doing so.

"Let's go," he whispered to me. I shook my head. "But Janet-" I started. "She's keeping the killer distracted, we need to find Shy and her brothers and find a way out of here," Eddie whispered back to me. I hesitated. I knew it was the only way, I just couldn't stand the idea of leaving Janet alone with the killer. She was risking her life so we could go and help her brothers. I felt a lump form in my throat. Eddie swayed a bit and held his head. I grabbed his arm to keep him steady. "Ok, let's go," I whispered to him.

Suddenly, we heard a blood curdling scream that sent our hairs to stick up on the backs of our necks. Eddie and I both looked through the window. The killer screamed as Janet drilled the blade of the scissors Stephanie had used to open the vent, into the killer's leg; past the fake fur and yellow material. The killer's upper leg began to turn red, staining the yellow fur and dripping down to the tile floor.

"Run!" screamed Janet as she glanced over to us from where she sat. This time I didn't stay frozen to my spot. I grabbed Eddie's arm and pulled him down the hallway across the pizzeria, towards the dark stage. The killer's scream went silent and changed into a low, animalistic growl. I heard Janet scream, then was cut short by the sound of something sharp cutting through flesh, a loud thud and the sound of a swivel chair getting pushed back...then silence...


	12. Chapter 12: Game Over

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 12: Game Over

...

* * *

...

Eddie stumbled in the darkness as we worked our way towards the stage where I last saw my sister and Janet's brothers. I supported him on his left side, maneuvering around tables and chairs. My back ached from having to use all my strength to help my boyfriend across the room. Eddie stifled a couple coughs and held me close. We tried being as quiet as we could, moving at a slow, but reasonable pace, but our soft footsteps sounded to so loud to us when we lightly bumped into a table that wasn't pushed in all the way or our sneakers squeaking against the tile floor.

I lost my grip on Eddie, and we both went down on the ground. Eddie landed on his side, while I somewhat landed on top of him. Eddie placed his hand over his mouth and coughed into it. We sat close to the stage. I squinted my eyes through my glasses up towards the stage. It was very dark, but I could barely make out the curtains. They looked like that they had been drawn.

I turned to look at Eddie. His dark silhouette indicated that his head was down. I reached out and lightly touched his head. I felt him stiffen and turned towards my direction. I whispered to him that it was only me, then was quiet for a minute before replying again. "I'm going to go onto the stage and find the others," I whispered to him. Eddie didn't say anything. Instead he grasped my hand that was resting on his head and held it against his chest. He was shaking. It scared me to feel his body shaking. He was scared, and losing a lot of blood. I didn't want to leave him, but I needed to see if the others were ok and get them.

I glanced to the back of the room to the two dark hallways where I knew the killer was. It was quiet since we left the security room. It made me really nervous to hear nothing from the killer. No footsteps, no taunting voice...nothing. Total silence.

"Please...D-don't leave..me, Ren," Eddie whispered to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Hearing his words sent a cold chill up my spine. It made me want to break down and cry and hold him. I bit my lower lip and swallowed the lump in my throat down, but the tears came down my face anyway. I breathed in a shaky breath and exhaled.

"Come on," I whispered to him, pointing over to the left side of the stage. We blindly made our way along the side of the stage, sliding our hands across the smooth surface; guiding us. When we reached the end, I used my left foot to feel for any steps. It took me a while till my foot nudge up against something. I double checked before pulling Eddie with me up the steps. Eddie placed his free hand on the side of the wall before taking a step. The more we ascended up the steps, the more pitch black it became. Once we got onto the stage, I could not see a thing. There had to be something we could use to see. I felt around along the wall, but there was no light switch.

Suddenly, a soft white glow came on and I was able to see. I turned my head slightly, only to get blinded by the small light. Eddie lowered it from my face. "Sorry...I forgot I had this with me," he whispered to me. I blinked as I tried to get rid of the streak of light that stayed in my eyes when I saw the back of my eyelids. Once it was somewhat gone, I focused my eyes on the object Eddie held. It was a small LED flashlight, hooked to his car keys, house keys, and a key-chain with a Lego green lantern figure.

Eddie suddenly began to lower his head. I noticed and touched the side of his face. "Eddie?" I whispered as I held him tighter. His legs began to wobble. I couldn't hold him up any longer and began to gently lower him down. Eddie winced as he gripped his wrapped up stomach and muffled a couple coughs into his sleeve.

"I...need to rest..." he admitted to me. I nodded my head, instantly pushing away the thought that he was going to die in a few minutes. I let him sit against the wall and went down on my knees. In the small light of the flashlight, I gently removed his bangs from his eyes, checking to see if he was ok. I glanced down at the wound for just a moment. I didn't like what I saw. There was more red on the bandages. Eddie coughed some more. "I'll...I'll be ok in a couple...of minutes," he said to me.

"Ok," I whispered to him. "You rest, I'll be just over here," I told him. Eddie nodded, but his grip on my hand told me he didn't want me to leave. I placed my hand on top of his. "I'll be ok, Eddie...I promise," I whispered to him. Eddie's grip didn't change. He was shaking again. My vision began to blur as tears formed in my eyes and slowly rolled down my face. Eddie noticed and started to form tears of his own. He turned away from me to wipe them away.

"I don't want to die..." he admitted to me. I placed my hand to my mouth, moving my fingers up to wipe the tears away. "I know, Eddie...I know," I told him. The lump in my throat was making me want to cough and just cry. I couldn't cry now. Not in this situation. It was so painful to not. I was so scared and so nauseous.

I sniffed as I wiped my tears away, glancing over at Eddie and placing my hand on the side of his face. Suddenly, without even thinking, I closed my eyes, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss first started off soft, then I leaned in some more, deepening the kiss. I felt Eddie's head gently hit the back of the wall. I felt Eddie gently relax and kiss me back. His hand slowly slid up along my back, then into my hair.

The kiss, and his touch, instantly washed away all the tense and stressed feelings inside my muscles. It felt so good to kiss him again. After all the shit that has been going on for the last couple of hours, I needed a moment to forget everything, even if it was a couple of seconds. I didn't care. If the killer found us, at least I was able to kiss my boyfriend one last time...

When I parted away from Eddie, there was no killer. We were still alive...but still in the pizzeria. I opened my eyes and found the flashlight in my hands, illuminating underneath our faces. In the light, Eddie's eyes were dark, and he looked very thin and gaunt looking. Eddie's free hand had moved to the side of my face. He stared at me, looking less scared. I stared back, not wanting to leave him, but I knew staring at him wouldn't help us out of the pizzeria, and get away from the crazed killer.

I slowly got up from where I sat. My legs started to hurt from resting on them for too long. Eddie's grip had loosened from my hand and allowed me to move away from him. I didn't know what to say to Eddie as I began to turn my back to him. Instead I lifted the small flashlight and began to walk across the stage.

I didn't get very far when I began to notice black cords and multiple nuts and screws lying everywhere on the stage. As I began to move the light around, I realized that the stage was empty. The animatronics were not where they once stood...as well as my sister and the brothers. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. They were not on the stage.

They were gone.

I felt a sharp chill run up my spine, holding the shaking light. Shy, Jose and Alberto were gone; with the animatronics. I forced my legs to walk ahead and go to the other side of the stage. I looked around behind the curtains, a couple cardboard boxes with plastic bags inside. Nothing. They were nowhere in sight.

They were gone.

I stopped where I stood. My legs gave in and I gradually fell to my knees. I stared where I last saw the three kids, for what felt like an eternity ago. Where did they go? Where did the killer put them? How was he able to move them? Where the kids ok? Where they already...? The very idea caused tears to come down my face. My shoulders shook as the sudden, painful impact hit me in the chest, causing me to sob more and more. I felt arms wrap around me. My instincts kicked in. I shrieked, instantly thinking it was the killer. I tensed up and quickly moved away, trying to break away from the arms that held me.

"It's ok, Ren. It's only me," Eddie whispered to me as he slowly sat down next to me, holding me softly. I tried to relax, but my body wouldn't allow it. This whole night was so terrifying and horrific. I try thinking up the worst possible word to describe this night, but there was nothing that came close. I couldn't take it anymore. I had already lost hope in Stephanie getting out and finding help. Within an hour we had already lost Shaina and Janet...now I have come to the conclusion that it was now only me and Eddie left in the pizzeria with the killer...and we were next.

"Ren...we need to go," Eddie whispered to me. _Go? Go where? there is no where else to go,_ I thought to myself as I stared down at the floor, my eyes heavy with tears. Eddie tried helping me up, but didn't have the strength, so he sat down next to me, breathing heavily. "I...heard a noise...I think it's him..." he responded. The killer. At this point my muscles had given up. My head hung low. I couldn't go on.

Eddie nudged me again. "Ren," he pleaded to me. I wiped my tears away from my face, not saying anything. Eddie pulled my arm again. "Ren pleas-" Eddie started again, but stopped when we both heard the sound of heavy footsteps going up the steps near the stage. I heard a small whimper escape from Eddie's lips.

The Golden Freddy suit's dark silhouette appeared on the other side of the stage. His eyes seemed to glow faintly from within the mask as he slowly turned to us. He breathed heavily from exhaustion. It sounded like he had ran a marathon. I could smell his foul odor from where I sat. It made me want to vomit.

Something glinted softly on the killer's leg in the light that I held at an angle. I slowly turned the light towards the killer's leg. Deep in the killer's furry leg of the suit, were the pair of scissors Janet attacked him with. Blood soaked the leg of the suit, giving it a more reddish brown color.

I jumped when the killer growl an animal-like growl at me. "What're you looking at?" he snarled. I didn't answer. Eddie stifled a cough and held my hand. I felt the energy rush back into me, my instincts telling me to stand up. I gripped Eddie's arm and slowly got up, helping Eddie up in the process. Eddie got to his feet, but hunched over from the pain. He held his stomach and leaned over. I supported him as I kept my eyes on the killer.

The killer flicked his bleeding leg a little. I guessed he was trying to shake the pair of scissors off, hoping the blades would loosen from where they were wedged into his flesh. Unfortunately for him, the scissors stayed in his leg. He made a noise that sounded like a wild animal in pain. He tried reaching down to grab them, but his stomach and the suit wouldn't allow him to reach the scissors.

"Where is my sister?!" I asked him with a little bit of a quiver in my tone. The The killer angled his head upward at me. The dark sockets of the mask were directed straight at me, In the light, the whites of the killer's eyes glowed again. I saw a part of his face, but most of it was hidden within the shadows inside the mask.

"Where do you think, my little Shadow Bonnie?" he asked me in his creepy, monotone voice. Eddie trembled a bit; either from the lack of blood, or the way the killer spoke to me. "Don't call her that!" Eddie snapped. The killer seemed to grin from behind the mask as he casually continued to try and reach for the scissors in his leg. I felt tears come to my face again as I shook my head. He already stuffed them. I narrowed my eyes just as Eddie began talking to the killer.

"What are you trying to prove?! Putting Ren... and the other kids inside... the animatronics is not going to bring them back to life! The puppet brings life to the kids inside the suits...in the game! You are just murdering kids in cold blood!...Once the police arrive...you are going to get...the death penalty...You fucking sick bastard!" Eddie said in a firm tone.

The killer twitched as he stared straight at Eddie. I gripped Eddie's arm tighter. The killer straightened up a bit as he began to slowly reach behind his back. I felt my blood run cold and took a step back, pulling Eddie with me. The killer's head gradually moved up and down, examining Eddie's body. His eyes stopped on the red bandages around Eddie's body where he slashed him.

"How come you are not dead?" he asked Eddie. Eddie shifted nervously. The killer pulled out his blood caked blade he had been using to kill from behind his back. He aimed the tip of the blade directly at Eddie. "No matter, I'll make sure you stay dead!" then the killer screamed and lunged forward, his knife out in front of him. I screamed and pushed Eddie out of the knife's path. Eddie stumbled with me as we moved over to the edge of the stage.

I felt the blade go right by me. The swoosh of air from the blade was ice cold and sent chills down my spine. My whole body was shaking and alert. Unfortunately, I wasn't prepared for the second attack from the killer. The second time the blade came at me, I felt the tip of it dig above my eyebrow and run along my forehead. I gasped and jumped back in fear, but it was too late, I felt my warm blood run down the left side of my face. I instinctively ran my left hand over it and felt the blood on my hand, and felt it soak through my finger-less glove. I felt my heart skip a couple beats from the blood. I was bleeding.

"Ren!" Eddie screamed my name as he pulled me. I fell to my feet. Eddie nearly fell off the stage. The dark curtain swayed in violent motions. The killer limped over to us, leaving a trail of blood. He raised his knife again and brought it down. My instincts kicked in as I grabbed the end of one part of the curtain and used it as a shield to stop the blade. The blade tore right through the curtain and began to run down. The force form the killer was too strong, causing me to move backwards. I stumbled off of the stage, falling on my hands and knees on the ground. Pain shot up my arms and legs, burning like fire.

I heard Eddie come off the stage and slowly come over to me. "Are you ok, Ren?" he asked me. Before I could answer, the curtains were violently ripped away. The sound of fabric rippling and moving was a muffled noise in my ears. They billowed out and rose up as the killer stood in between them in the darkness. The small flashlight laid next to me on the ground, helping us see a little. I winced from its harsh white light. My eyes were still having a hard time getting used to the light; I'm sure the killer did too...

I picked up the flashlight, got to my feet and shined the light into his face. The killer groaned angrily and lashed his knife out. I quickly drew my arm back before it got sliced up. Eddie coughed as he got to his feet, grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from the killer. The killer had his hand over his eyes and was blindly swinging his blade around him while walking towards us. "You bitch!" he roared at me.

I shined the light on the ground as me and Eddie quickly moved along back to the other side of the room. We didn't have a lot of options to choose from. We couldn't go back to the security room, the arcade area, or the stage. Our last option was the bathroom, but even then we couldn't lock the door, and there was no other way out.

"Hurry," Eddie whispered to me. Before I could ask, I felt his arm pull me down near a table. Eddie quietly scooted a chair out and gently pushed me to go under. I quietly did and he followed right behind me. Eddie pulled the chair back and crouched under the table near me. "Turn off the light," he whispered to me. I did as quietly as I could and went quiet. After a couple seconds of silence, I reached out for his hand; but didn't feel it against the carpeted ground. I lifted my hand out towards him then felt his hand was over his mouth. He was holding in his coughs. I stayed near him and held my breath.

The killer's heavy off-set footsteps came lumbering down the aisle of tables. He knocked into one, causing a chair to tip over and crash into the other table. Eddie trembled near me, but managed to stay quiet. Tears came to my eyes once again, but I blinked them away and tried staying focused. The killer called out for us to come out. Still half blind, he felt his way around, his blade scraping against the tops of the tables and clinking against the metal of the chairs.

His angry little rants gradually became soft; then was back to the same creepy voice he used on me before. The killer stopped dead on his tracks in the middle of the aisle of tables. "There is no where else to run...little bunnies. You have lost...or should I say, Game Over. I have won." Eddie and I didn't come out from our hiding spot. From where I crouched, I peeked out from the legs of the chairs and saw the darker figure of the killer in the room.

The two glowing white orbs of his eyes stayed perfectly close next to each other in the middle of the dark room. I stifled a gasp and held my breath as I stayed hidden. The two glowing white dots moved right to left, looking and listening for any sounds.

Suddenly, Eddie began to shake uncontrollably. He coughed and vomited near me. "Eddie!" I cried out in a high pitched whisper as I tried helping him, but didn't know what to do. I felt Eddie's body shake more as he cried out and coughed loudly. The sound of off set heavy footsteps began to come closer and closer towards where we were.

I tried pulling Eddie with me to come out from under the table, but it was no use. Eddie shoved me away. I heard Eddie cough and throw up again. The horrible smells of vomit and the smell of blood filled my nose. "Eddie!" I screamed. I heard the chair near us get pulled away and Eddie scream my name. I felt him get pulled away from me by the killer.

"No!" I screamed and came out from under the table. I reached out and felt the furry arm of the suit as it gripped Eddie's hair tightly. Eddie kicked and flailed, hitting me in the process without knowing. I fought the killer as well, but was immediately shoved into the table. My back made contact with the edge of the table me and Eddie were once hiding under. I fell to my knees and cried from the pain.

Then, I heard the familiar, horrible gut wrenching sound of sharp metal biting into flesh. "No!" I screamed and forced myself to my feet. I felt something wet fill my hands when I reached out to Eddie. Instantly knowing it was blood, I felt sick and stumbled backwards. I heard the sound of Eddie's body collapse to the ground with a loud thud. "Nooo!" I screamed and coughed out. Eddie was gone.

The killer chuckled as he wiped his blade on the front of his suit. "ten down...one to go," he said as he turned his head towards my direction...

...


	13. Chapter 13: Silence

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 13: Silence

...

* * *

...

My legs stumbled backwards some more, feeling like jelly. I turned around and moved slowly around, looking for a place to hide. I felt as though I was in a dream, where my legs were so heavy and weak. Only this wasn't a dream. It was real. I was in a real nightmare.

I didn't know why I was still trying to escape. Eddie was gone, my sister was gone, my new friends were gone...it was hopeless. It was over. I collapsed to my knees and hands and began to slowly crawl over to another table. I crouched near a chair and hugged my knees to my chest. Tears stung my eyes before they ran down my face. I buried my head into my knees and sobbed.

"Come out my little Shadow Bonnie...come out and play," the killer teased, his voice echoing a little as he continued to get closer towards me. I knew he already knew where I was. Why was he playing with me? Why didn't he just get it over with? I placed my hands over my eyes and cried as quietly as I could, but my quick breaths didn't help. My head started to feel light from the fast breathing. My heart ached so much and my rib-cage felt like it was going to collapse on itself. My body burned from all the things it hit against, and my forehead was wet with my blood.

"Come out..." he said again.

I felt the tears come down my face and tried to calm my breathing. This was it. My demise. He was going to stab me multiple times till I bled to death, then take my limp, lifeless body and stuff it inside the Bonnie animatronic. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like throwing up again. My head started to feel dizzy and light headed. The horrible feeling tightened inside my body, twisting my organs and curdling my blood. I truthfully feared death. I didn't want to die. It felt so near. The cold, icy hand of death.

The heavy off-set footsteps were getting louder and louder. I heard them stop in front of me. I kept my hands over my eyes, as my tears went through the openings in between my fingers. There before me stood the terrifying Golden Freddy. "There you are, my little Shadow Bonnie...hiding in the shadows again..." he said in his creepy voice again. I didn't answer as I continued to sob. I felt the huge furry paw of the Golden Freddy suit as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I tried to fight, but his hand gripped tighter, causing me to cry out.

"Don't try and test me, sweetheart. I took a couple karate classes and read up on knives on the internet. I know what I am doing," he told me. His whole body reeked so badly. I could feel my hair sticking up. I turned my head to the side and tried gulping a huge breath of fresh air and holding it. I couldn't stand the sour, rancid odor from the man in the suit. I could tell that he was burning up inside it; but for some weird reason, he was refusing to take it off.

With that, he pulled me away from the tables and back over to the stage. As we walked, the killer took the small flashlight I was using and turned it on. I winced from the bright light and looked away. The killer gripped me tighter, pulling me closer to him as we walked around the tables and chairs that had been turned over. I adverted my eyes away from where my boyfriend's lifeless body laid. Tears sprang to my eyes anyway and I felt myself going down. The killer slowed down his pace and roughly pulled me to my feet.

"You are really getting on my nerves now, little Shadow Bonnie," the Golden Freddy hissed. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him through the tears. "Why does it matter? You are going to kill me anyway! Why should it bother you?!" I shouted at him. Then I kicked his leg. Miraculously, it was the one with the scissors in them. The killer screamed in pain and slowly began to shrink down, crying out. His grip loosened and I was able to get out of his grip.

I didn't get far since the killer quickly lashed his arm out and grabbed my leg, causing me to fall and land on my side. Then he quickly used his other arm and tried grabbing my other leg. I was able to kick him in the mask a couple times, but the padding inside the mask was thick and soft and protected him a lot more. The advantage the killer had against us was the damn suit. Heavily padded and protected. Of course, scissors weren't enough to protect the killer... I needed those scissors.

The killer wrestled me till he was back on his feet, with me wrapped tightly in his furry yellow arms. I faced him, staring up at the grinning yellow Golden Freddy mask. I struggled and fought, but I was too weak to do anything. He had me in a hold I couldn't fight against. I went a little limp and breathed heavily. Feeling sick. I felt very nauseous, but it wasn't enough to make my stomach want to retch. I wanted to throw up in the killer's face.

He pulled me along till we got back to the stage. We walked along the edge of the stage over to the right. There, another set of curtains were, hiding the other side of the stage where the stage ended and a small section of space started, possibly for another storage area or an office. The killer kept the light on the dark curtain in front of us. He lumbered over to it with me next to him. He placed the small light into my hand and told me to point it only at the curtain. I did as I was told.

With his free hand, he moved the curtain away. Shining in the light of the flashlight, stood Bonnie. I dropped the flashlight, not realizing it till it hit my feet, startling me.

The Bonnie animatronic towered over both of us. His head stared right over our heads at the back of the room; stone faced with glazed over eyes. My body began to fidget at the sight of the animatronic, knowing my fate with it. I pulled, but was yanked back to stand next to the killer. I felt my throat beginning to close up and the tears tricking down my face.

"Please don't do this," I said, breathing quick breaths of air. I was beginning to hyperventilate. The killer shook his head as he brought out his knife with his free hand. I took another couple steps back, but the killer held my arm tightly in his other hand. "You have already killed everyone else! W-why kill me a-as well?" I added, stuttering over my words, nearly falling, but the killer held me up. I was so terrified to what was going to happen next.

The killer raised his knife up, it glinted in the small bit of light in the noir room. "You are perfect...you are wearing the sweater...also...The gang is not complete without Bonnie...besides...Bonnie was always my favorite too..." he said to me. With that, he lifted his knife higher up. I felt my whole body tense up and strain itself from getting gutted by the knife. I was shaking so badly I couldn't control it. My arm hurt so much from me pulling away from the killer.

Suddenly, a horrible noise was heard. It sounded like a mixture of crying and screaming. I felt the blade lightly run across my collar bone from the killer somewhat stopping in his tracks from the loud sound. I cried out when I felt the blade leave a trail, deep enough for a little bit of my blood to trickle out and run down my chest. The killer looked over to where he heard the noise, telling me to shut up and stop crying.

"Pick up the light," he told me. I silently reached over and did as I was told. He grabbed the light from my hand while holding the knife and raised it up in the direction of the sound. I turned towards the direction, on the other side of the stage. The killer in the Golden Freddy suit gasped in horror. My eyes went big as the light lit up three figures standing across from us near the stage.

It was Chica, Foxy and Freddy...and they were moving! My mouth dropped in horror as I watched the three move in fidgety, uncomfortable motions. They were alive! They were walking towards us! But...if they were walking...Did that mean the killer stuffed my sister and Janet's brothers into them...? How was that possible? There was no way my sister and Janet's brothers could just let their souls take over the suit that their dead bodies were stuck in and just...I felt like I was going to be sick. I could feel the bile beginning to rise in my throat.

I pulled my eyes away from them and looked over to the killer. He stared up at the seven and a half foot tall animatronics. The golden Freddy mask's lower jaw was hanging open, equally mirroring the killers shocked face inside the head. He was as shocked as I was. He stood there, not moving. "It...worked," I heard him say. Then he let out a small laugh. Gradually it got louder and more clear. His shoulders moved up and down. He lifted his hands up and let out an insane laugh. "It worked!" he cried out.

Then he turned to me. "You all thought I was wrong! You thought I was crazy! Well fuck you all!" he shouted at me. I finally was able to pull my arm out of the killer's grip and move out of his reach. The killer lunged towards me. "Get back here!" he shouted at me. I ignored him and cautiously approached towards the animatronics.

My instincts instantly told me to run and get away from the animatronics, instantly thinking about the games and how the animatronics would hurt me. I had to constantly push the FNAF thoughts from my head and tell myself that the animatronics were not going to hurt me, and this was reality. _FNAF isn't real, FNAF isn't real..._

Chica was the first to come up to me. She opened and closed her beak as red stuff came out of it and dripped onto the ground. I took a couple steps back in terror. Chica cried and screamed my name as she moved her feet and arms in a disturbing, awkward way. "R-Reeenn!" Chica cried out my name. I instantly recognized the voice, just as the beak opened up and seemed to stop itself from closing back up; possibly from the blood gunking up the metal parts and ruining the mechanics.

It was my sister.

"Help me!" she cried from inside the suit. The other two came up and cried for help to me as well. They were still alive...but were all in serious pain. I had to help them.

"I'll help you out of there, Shy. Don't worry!" I said with a hint of panic in my voice as I began to search for the opening. Suddenly I felt a huge furry hand grip my shoulder and pull me backwards. I tensed up and quickly turned around. I saw a flash of silver come towards me. My hands quickly reacted at lightning speed and placed them in front of my face, hoping to avoid getting sliced up. I felt the blade slice my hands, digging into my flesh.

I screamed from the sudden pain of the knife. I pressed my hands on the sides of the knife and kept it from going further down to pierce my stomach. The killer growled angrily and forced all his strength into the blade, causing me to go backwards. I stumbled but regained my balance when my back hit Chica's chest.

"I should have just killed you first. The younger ones were no problem...why are you taking longer to kill?" he complained as he used his other hand to pry my fingers off of his knife. My fingers were slick from my blood, making it hard for the killer to pry them of. The killer roared in frustration and smacked me hard across the face. The hit sent me off to the side. My hands moved in front of my face, stopping me from hitting my head against the stage. I winced from the sting on my cheek. I gently placed my hand on top of it, only to remove it when the stinging got worse. My glasses hung from my left ear from nearly being thrown off of my face. I quickly corrected them, and saw a nice crack running from the bottom to the top of my glasses.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud scream and a loud crash. I turned away from the stage and found Chica slamming into the Golden Freddy. The killer roared as he brought out his knife and stabbed through the fabric of the Chica suit. My sister screamed a horrific scream as she used all the strength she had inside her to stop the killer. Freddy and Foxy joined in as well and ganged up on the killer.

The killer raised his blade and lashed out at them. "Get away from me! you should be happy what I have done for you!" he screamed at them. The kids inside the animatronics ignored him and pinned him down. The killer screamed and fought, but it was no use. The kids inside the animatronics were able to hold him down. I saw the killer with his knife, trying to force the sharp end into Foxy's head. One of the brothers inside the Foxy suit reared back from the sudden action and cried out, giving The Golden Freddy enough time to shove him backwards with his free hand and sock Freddy in the face with his other hand.

The brother in the Foxy suit reached up and tried pulling the knife out of the pirate fox head. Once he did, the Golden Freddy lunged toward him and tried to pry it out of his hand. Foxy screamed as the brother cried out from within the suit. "Help me!" The brother in the Freddy suit and my sister in the Chica suit struggled to get up and help him. Golden Freddy cried out when Freddy moved his foot, thus pressing the pair of scissors deeper into his leg. The killer slammed into Foxy, causing him to drop the knife. The killer tried reaching down for them, but found the situation impossible. My sister quickly reacted and kicked the knife over in my direction.

"No!" the killer roared as he fell on his hands and knees. He screamed when the scissors handles lightly scraped across the floor, causing the blades to move inside his leg and most likely hurt like fire. I scrambled on all fours to the knife and grabbed it. The handle of the blade was warm and had a layer of sweat on it. The blade was shiny from being cleaned so well, but still had flecks of dark red blood on it. I gripped it tightly in my hand, my arm shaking from holding it. It was the same weapon the killer used to kill my friends, and my boyfriend. Just holding the blade made me feel sick. I could almost feel the dark negative energy within the metal blade.

I looked over to the killer, seeing him crawling over to me. He placed his hand on a table and forced himself up. I looked over to my sister and the brothers in the animatronics. They were shaking and falling to their knees. They sat in pools of their own blood. They were very weak. Close to death. Foxy had stopped moving. The Golden Freddy breathed heavily, while a small trail of blood followed behind him. He reached out a shaky hand as he swayed a little, trying to stay upright. "Give...me..the ...knife," he told me. I shook my head and took a step back. He heaved again, then coughed. The teeth on the Golden Freddy head instantly turned red as the blood seeped through the gaps and trickled down its chin.

"Why...do...you...make it...so...difficult...?" he asked me. "You...have...no...chance..." he added. I narrowed my eyes and took another step back. The killer strained his arm out towards me, then dropped it to his side. He stopped for a moment and coughed and heaved some more. He doubled over as more blood spilled onto the floor." While he was looking down, I took a step towards him and raised the knife over my head. Once I did, a voice inside my head told me to stop. I did and found myself stuck, unable to go through with what I was doing.

The killer stopped throwing up blood and looked up to me through the dark eye sockets of his mask. "...You...you...don't...have...the guts...to...kill...me," he added, chuckling through mouthfuls of blood. I glared at him, feeling the handle dig into my hand till my knuckles hurt. I felt my heart racing fast inside my chest. _Do it...Don't do it..._ The voices said in my head. They argued back and forth.

"If...you...kill...me...you'll...be...just...like...me...A murderer..." the killer said, laughing again. I clenched my teeth tightly together as I watched his dark silhouette shake and laugh in the dark pizzeria. I stood there, staring down at him, then gradually up to the knife in my hands above my head. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to kill him, but the voice of reason kept me from doing so. If I killed him, I would be a murderer. I would have his blood on my hands. I would be just like him.

My arms trembled as tears came to my eyes. I wanted all of this to end. I didn't want any of this to be real. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the killer groan and gasp as more of his blood spilled onto the ground. I glanced over toward the killer. The killer straightened up then took a step towards me. I saw the light of the flashlight lighting up his feet from where it was. It was just enough to notice that the scissors in his leg were gone.

Once it came through my head, the killer roared and lunged at me. I screamed in surprise and allowed my instincts to take over. I jumped backwards and held the sharp end of the knife out in front of me. The killer came forward, the bloody scissors in his hand. He lashed them towards me, I moved over to the right. The blades cut into my sweater and into my arm. I gasped from the sudden sting of the blades of scissors. I quickly ducked when the scissors came at me again, then forced myself to move forward towards the killer.

I drove the knife deep through the suit, and to the killer's chest. The killer screamed, but stopped when he began to choke. I watched through one of the eye holes as dark red stuff began to bubble and pour right out of the killer's mouth and down his chin and throat. I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut, and feeling the tears run down my face as I thought of all the people he had killed in the pizzeria within the last couple of hours...and now, it was finally his turn to get what was coming to him.

I felt the blade gradually sink deeper and deeper, taking longer than expected to go right through the heavy fabric to the killer. I couldn't take it any more. Every second was beginning to print itself into my mind. The blood running down the killer's face, the course fur from the suit on my arms, the places where I was slashed with the knife burning on my body.

I felt the killer try and push me off, but was in too much pain. One of his hands dug deep into my lower back. He gripped the scissors in his other hand and used them to stab me. "Stop!" he screamed at me. I felt the scissors cut into the fabric of my sweater and dig into my back near my shoulder. I cried out, but tried not freezing up and curling up into a ball. This all needed to end. The voice of reason in my head had gone silent. I felt my blood run down my back, causing me to cringe. Some of the blood was starting to stick to my sweater. I ignored the horrible feeling and continued to use all of my remaining strength.

The killer's arms gradually released their grip on me and slowly slid down and flopped to the sides. The scissors clattered to the floor, but I could still feel where the blades had pierced my flesh. I heard the sound of the killer's blood splash onto the floor near my feet. The killer's body slouched as he sank to his knees and swayed back and forth, deciding on which side was being pulled by gravity the most. Finally, he fell on his back and went still. I heaved and cried as I leaned over his body, still digging the knife more into his chest, wanting to be one hundred percent sure he was officially dead. Finally my body gave in and I got off the killer's body, leaving the killer's weapon in the suit's chest. A red spot bloomed from the center where the blade pierced the suit, growing bigger and bigger each passing second as I watched it. I cried and breathed in quick shaky breaths as I stared down at the lifeless Golden Freddy suit.

It was over, the killer was dead.

To me, it didn't seem like much of a victory. Nothing changed. There were no sounds of a grandfather clock, no confetti, no sounds of children cheering...nothing. Silence...and the smells of decaying flesh, blood and the pained loss of loved ones. So many images of what had just happened swarmed my mind repeatedly in a fast motion. I felt nauseous once again and spat up the rest of what I had in my stomach. Some of it was blood.

Once I was done, I wiped my face off with the back of my sleeve. The tears mixed with my blood, causing my face to hurt even more while I stood there in the middle of the dark room, hunched over, shivering and twitching in the dark silence. I looked over to the animatronics. They were still. None of them moved or did anything. I turned away from the horrific scene and slowly went over to a corner. I kept reaching over my back repeatedly, still feeling the scissors in my back, but instead only felt air. I cried, finally felling to my knees. I sat down as best as I could and wrapped my arms around myself tightly.

Time passed as I sat in the disgusting room. I was beginning to suffocate. I tried holding my breath but it wasn't enough. More tears came down my face as I sat. I didn't know if anyone was still out there. It almost felt as though the pizzeria was suddenly transported to another place. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It felt like no one was coming. I guesstimated about two hours had passed when I heard a knock on the door of the pizzeria. At first I thought it was only my imagination and tried to ignore it. Another series of knocks came, then I heard my name being called. "Ren! Shy! Eddie! Are you in there?" a muffled voice on the other side called. It sounded like a female's voice. I got up and made my way over to the door with the glowing green exit sign above. "Y-yes! I'm here!" I choked out.

Then I heard a different voice, a male voice, tell the female voice to move aside, then he addressed to me. "Move back, we are going to try and get the door off," he told me. "Ok," I said back through the door. I stumbled back a couple steps and watched the door. I fumbled with my fingers nervously as I waited impatiently.

After a while, I heard a couple sounds of metal striking against metal and other banging sounds till I heard the sound of a door being burst open. Its hinges shrieked as they were ripped away by a strong force, then allowing a bright blinding white light to flood into the rectangle of space where it once stood. I cried out and turned away from the powerful light, feeling the strength of light burn the surface of my eyes. I placed my hands in front of my eyes. My head began to hurt a lot and my senses were going crazy. I forced myself to look towards the light.

Red and blue lights flashed from the doorway as multiple dark figures swarmed into the pizzeria like black flies. I couldn't hear what they were saying since the sounds had all the sudden become muffled. The air around me felt stuffy and thick to where it was hard for me to breathe, even with the door open. I felt my eyes beginning to feel heavy, and the world starting to spin in a blur of dark colors. I wasn't sure what I was trying to focus on was real, or just a hallucination.

"Ren!" I heard someone scream my name. I couldn't make out the voice as my vision began to go blurry and I couldn't think straight. It was like as if my brain had been switched with a ball of cotton. I heard the voice say my name again, but it was so faint and far away. I felt myself falling, but it felt as if I was stuck in slow motion. Darkness ate away at the corners of my eyes till it consumed my vision and before I knew it...I was swallowed up into the darkness...

...


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

**A FNAF Reality**

...

Chapter 14: Aftermath

...

* * *

...

 _I drifted in darkness. Time didn't seem to exist where I was. I moved through the black world as if I were swimming lazily through murky water. Moving in a slow, dance like motion. I didn't know where I was, or where I was going. Nothing seemed to make sense as shapes began to twist and move together. Then they began to form into familiar objects. Finally into a scene I never wanted to see again. The pizzeria. My feet made contact with the tile ground while my body shivered from the bitter cold in the dark pizzeria._

 _The main dining area was covered in blood. The whole floor was covered in thick blood that went up to my ankles, while it dripped from the walls and the ceiling. Lifeless bodies were seen in the blood, scattered about and distorted all over the ground. I instantly felt my throat close up and couldn't breathe as my eyes scanned across the place. I took a step backwards, but I moved in slow motion as I did so, turning around. A green exit sign glowed a couple yards away from me. My legs felt weak as I tried walking towards the glowing green exit sign. The closer I got to it, the more I began to notice blood dripping down across it till it was covered up._

 _I continued towards it anyways and tried feeling for the door._

 _Suddenly, I felt something grip my shoulder and dig its sharp claws into me. I tried to scream, but didn't have any air inside me. I turned my head around and strained my eyes up to the dark figure behind me. A light came on and I was able to see who stood behind me. It was the killer. His whole body inside the costume looked like a rotten corpse, revealing the grinning skull with maggots crawling all over it. Yet, the suit moved freely as if it were alive on its own. Black thread was seen criss- crossing over some places and threading through the corpse as well. Lacing and knotting the two separate beings together. Binding them into one._

 _I felt his claws dig deeper into my flesh till I felt my blood seep out and drip down my shoulder. I struggled, but it was no use. The killer/Golden Freddy laughed a deep, demonic laugh as it grabbed me by the neck with its other hand and lifted me off the ground. I tried gasping for air, but instead felt the rest of the air in my lungs escape out. I clawed my fingernails into the fake, course yellow fur before meeting the pools of black that were the eyes of the suit._

 _Two small glowing white orbs appeared floating within the black sockets of the suit. The suit grinned, revealing long sharp teeth. The face of the mask began to look more skull like, with the thin lines going past the teeth and along the upper and lower law. It grinned down at me maliciously. Terrified, I shoved its grotesque face away from mine. I heard the sound of the threads snapping away and unlacing. The Golden Freddy head came flying off and disappeared in the pitch black void. In its place, was a corpse head. Its head looked down and its sunken eyes were closed. Then it slowly lifted its head up to me. The killer's corpse. It opened its mouth, causing blood to spill out through the teeth. The corpse leaned out of the suit and came towards me. I cringed as I tried kicking the suit to release me, but my legs were still very weak like a doll made of fabric._

 _The corpse's mouth was open while it came at me, gnashing his teeth at me and reaching its bony fingers towards me. "Game Over," I heard him say before he came at me with a mouth full of sharp knives for teeth-_

I woke up screaming as I sat bolt upright. Tears streamed down my face as I shifted wildly where I sat in the darkness. Instantly assuming I was still in the pizzeria, I got up and started moving. The light instantly came on, just as I fell. I landed on my hands, while my legs were tangled in white sheets. I was in a bed. I breathed heavily as my sensitive eyes got used to the light. I found myself in a small room with bright white walls. A pair of arms grabbed me and lifted me up. I screamed and fought, moving my arms violently and kicking the air.

The person holding me released me onto the bed and told me to calm down. I turned and found a man in his thirties with short dark curly hair, caramel colored skin and glasses. He wore a pale blue shirt and pants. From his familiar attire, I assumed he was a nurse. I looked at his name on his nametag and had a hard time pronouncing it in my head.

Once he saw that I was calmed down, the nurse grabbed a box of tissues from behind him on a counter, and handed it to me. "Are you allright?" he asked me. I blinked as I stared at the tissues, then realized my eyes and face were wet with my tears. I pulled one of the tissues from the box and wiped my eyes and cheeks with it. "No," I admitted to him as I turned my head slightly away from him.

He gave me another tissue. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you screaming...were you having a nightmare?" he asked me. I didn't respond as I looked around the small white room. After a while, I looked back to him. "Where am I?" I asked him. He told me the number of the room I was in and the name of the hospital, which I instantly forgot. I noticed near the foot of my bed were a bunch of balloons and a couple vases of flowers on the table counter under the cabinets.

At first I didn't understand what I was doing at the hospital, and why there were flowers and gifts at the base of the bed. I felt my mind drawing a blank to what had happened. I asked the male nurse why I was here. He told me that I had been here for about three days and I was brought in by the paramedics with severe cuts and I wasn't breathing. I felt ill as the memories of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria came back to me. The killer. The knife. All the blood...

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, causing me to tense up. A dark skinned female doctor came in, wearing a crisp clean white doctor's coat over a grey and blue skirt and buttoned shirt underneath. Her hair was jet black and curly and was tied up in a bun. I instantly looked at her nametag and saw her name was Jenita.

"Hello Ren. My name is Jenita Hoffman," she said as she held out her hand for me to shake. My arm hesitated as I lifted it up and attempted to shake her hand. Once the greeting was over with, she spoke to me in a calm voice. I took a slow shaky breath and tried calming down in the new environment I was in. I turned to my left and looked out the window, past the blinds. The sun was beginning to set as I looked out a couple stories up.

The male nurse finally left once the doctor began to check my vitals and my bandages I didn't realize I had till Dr. Jenita touched the side of my temple with chilly hands. Once she was done, she gave me a cup of water and told me that my food would be coming soon. Once she was done, she left, leaving me alone in the room. I sighed and laid my head against my pillow.

As I did, my muddled mind wandered back to the dark place that now haunted my mind. I tried pushing it away from me, but it continued coming back. Hours later, when it became dark, I couldn't sleep. Every dark silhouette reminded me of the killer. The footsteps outside my door didn't make things any better. It finally got to me where I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room and down the dimly lit hallways in my hospital outfit.

I didn't really know where I was or where I was running to, but I didn't care at the moment. I went to a small reception desk that was lit by one light above in the ceiling. I stayed there till a male doctor saw me huddled at the base of the desk and asked who I was and which room I came from. I didn't answer him as I cried in my arms. Eventually, I was brought back to my room and was checked again and given some medicine to help me sleep. I asked for the doctors to keep the lights on. They did, but it didn't help much since the light was harsh and white. On top of that, the nightmares still came.

I stayed up the rest of the night, crying...

The next morning, I got a lot of visitors. My parents, and other family members were there. They hugged me and cried in relief, happy that I was ok. Truthfully, I wasn't ok. I was the total opposite of ok, but of course I couldn't tell them, and I didn't feel like telling them what happened on my birthday. Thankfully they didn't bring it up and talked about other things. I was happy to see them. So when they left, I felt a sudden pain in my heart when they had to leave when visiting hours were over. I didn't want them to leave. I couldn't stand the idea of being left alone.

"You need to rest," Jenita told me when she came to see me. I argued against her and told her I didn't need rest, and that I wanted to go home. She told me that I had lost a lot of blood and had got a concussion. The doctors needed to make sure I was allright before they sent me back home. I fought against her again, and when she gripped my arm, my mind instantly flashed back to when the killer gripped my arm. I screamed and lost it. I kicked and thrashed wildly.

I remembered seeing men in white come in and pin me down to the bed, then I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. After a couple minutes, I began to feel really tired and my eyes began to close shut and my whole mind was instantly swallowed up in that familiar darkness...

Soon after, I was haunted to yet another nightmare.

 _I opened my eyes and found that it was dark. The only part that I was able to see was through empty eye sockets. It took me to moment to realize that I was looking at the empty black eye sockets of one of the animatronics. The little dim light that allowed me to see showed that the animatronic was purple. Bonnie. I gasped and attempted to move away, when I did, the sockets moved too. I started to get scared and moved again. When I did, I felt a shape pain in my arms and legs. I stopped and cried out as thin, sharp metal pieces began to sink into my flesh. I turned my head slightly and cried out again. As I did, I noticed that the sockets did too. That's when I came to the horrific conclusion...I was inside the animatronic. I was Bonnie._

 _I screamed and tried waking up, but I couldn't. I moved around wildly and continued to scream. The more I moved, the more I felt the metal pieces in the suit tear into me. Blood flowed like waterfalls down my body as I tried escaping the suit._

 _I stopped when I heard the familiar low chuckle in front of me. I straightened up and looked through the darkness. It was the killer. He was still inside his stitched up Golden Freddy suit. He placed his hands behind his back as he inspected me, moving his head up and down. "Hello, Bonnie," he said._

I screamed myself awake and found myself on the floor. My legs dangled above my head, resting on the bed. There was no clock anywhere so I guessed it was around midnight when the drugs had worn off. I stayed up the rest of the night...

* * *

...

A couple days after my incident, I was taken to a therapist to talk about the incident, the constant nightmares, and whatever was on my mind. I didn't talk a lot since I was unable to say things without crying and curling up into a shivering ball. The therapist was nice and said that we didn't have to talk about it until I was ready. Deep down I doubted I would ever be allowed to talk about it. It was not something you wanted to talk about and relive through again.

The lack of sleep didn't help either as I began to "hallucinate," having moments where even though I was awake, I was still seeing disturbing visions. I started to see rivers of blood flowing down the hallways in the hospital, Janet, Shaina, Shy, Jose, Stephanie, Alfredo and Eddie standing at the base of my bed with pitch black sockets; the killer leaning over me, grinning down at me while he pulled out his knife and began to gut me like a fish on the bed.

The doctors gave me stronger doses of my medication to help me sleep better at night, and get rid of the hallucinations. It helped a little bit, but it still wasn't enough to help get rid of the painful dark memories. I wished that there was a way to make me forget my birthday. Forget everything that happened. To forget that there was even a Five Nights At Freddy Pizzeria.

Miraculously, I found out from my parents that Scott Cawthon was getting rid of the pizzeria. Apparently, my parents, and the parents of every victim that died in the hands of the killer, they contacted Scott himself and demanded for him to destroy the pizzeria, or they would sue and make sure he got life in prison. Scott Cawthon responded back to them and instantly hired some construction workers to demolish the pizzeria. Once he did, he apologized to all the families who lost their loved ones in the horrible pizzeria incident and gave them a good amount of money. He paid my parents as well, and paid for my time in the hospital. I also found out that he was paying my therapist.

I was given television privileges once they saw that I was behaving well. I felt like a prisoner in the hospital. Bedridden, only allowed to go outside in the afternoons. I then began to realize I was in some sort of special mental hospital. I didn't bother asking Jenita what kind of hospital this was and decided to spend my boring days watching the T.V. Occasionally I would flip to the news and check to see if any of the news was still talking about the pizzeria incident. The only news on that was recent about the pizzeria was that the pizzeria was demolished and now was being turned into a fast food place.

I stayed up late at night in my brightly lit room, reading books my mom brought to me the day before yesterday; then I would sleep in the daytime. Avoiding the nightmares as best as I could. Trying to escape into the worlds in the pages of my books.

Once I had fallen asleep, I was once again haunted my another nightmare.

 _The animatronics circled my bed, staring down at me. I heard the screams of Shy, Jose and Alfredo from within the suits. I tried helping them. I got up and began trying to pry open Foxy's mouth. Foxy's mouth acted like a bear trap. My fingers slipped when I was reaching my other arm into his mouth to Alfredo, trying to pull him out. The teeth came down on my arm, cutting it clean off. I screamed and recoiled back. The remaining stump that once was my arm gushed blood, spattering everywhere and on Foxy's face._

 _Foxy's eyes glowed red._

I woke up soaking in my own sweat. I checked my arm that got bitten. It was still intact. No blood. I looked up and found that the lights were off. I began to breathe, too afraid to leave my room. A couple doctors came in with flashlights a couple minutes later. They told me that the electricity had gone out. One of the doctors was nice enough to give me his flashlight and keep me company till the lights came back on. Once they were on, he let me hold onto the flashlight and left.

* * *

 _..._

Over a span of months, the nightmares began to go away. I took medicine that didn't give me any weird side effects, and I was able to sleep peacefully. Soon after, I was getting enough sleep, and the hallucinations faded away as well. I was able to see my family more often, and I was able to leave my room, accompanied by Jenita. I started to feel a little better, but still longed to live a normal life again.

It was a Wednesday when I found out the good news. Eddie was staying at a different hospital. He was alive I was told, but had very severe wounds and had lost a lot of blood. I was unable to visit him till they were certain he was able to have visitors. I was so happy to hear that he was still alive, I wanted to see him. I actually began to smile. It felt like decades since I actually smiled, or was happy. Jenita told me that she would inform me when I was able to go and visit him. My small smile slipped away and I felt the painful hole in my chest again.

I asked Jenita how Eddie was able to survive when I thought he had died, and the fact that he was very weak from the lack of blood. Jenita nodded and began to answer my question. "It's not common, but there have been a couple reports of people surviving knife wounds. There was a woman who survived a kitchen knife being driven into the back of her neck, and a man who survived having a sword being stabbed into his eye."

I told her to stop as I turned away, feeling sick. She did. Then the doctor gave me a cup of water and I took a couple sips from it. She apologized to me. I didn't say anything as I continued to drink from the cup with trembling hands. When she left, I felt the darkness envelop around me once again, taking me into its ebony arms and trapping me into its cold embrace and smothering me. I laid on my side with my knees close up to my chin and cried.

...

The next day, I was given a surprise visitor. Stephanie walked into the room. When she saw me, she stopped and took a moment to collect herself. "Ren," I heard her say. I nodded my head. "Hi, Stephanie..." I responded back, swallowing the lump in my throat. She survived. Once Stephanie was close to my bed, she wrapped her arms around me. I felt her begin to shake, then a small whimper and sniff, then she began to cry. I hugged her back and tried holding back the tears. They flowed down my face, even when I strained to keep them contained. My eyes flickered down to something I notice at the corner of my eye. Stephanie had a cast around her leg from the knee down.

Before I could ask what happened, Jenita came into the room to give me my medicine. I took it and began starting up a conversation with Stephanie. It felt nice to see someone other than a doctor...but at the same time, it was painful to see a familiar face that had seen the same horrors I had on that same night. We tried avoiding the subject, but every time we tried, it always seemed to head towards the dark subject.

Finally, I sighed and asked Stephanie what had happened when she went through the ventilation system. "What happened when you escaped?" I asked her. Stephanie's eyes seemed to turn glassy from her tears as she tried blinking them away. Her voice was quiet as she muttered in short sentences, fumbling with the end of her shirt.

I tilted my head closer to her and began listening very carefully to her side of the story.

She explained that when she went through the vent, the end was blocked off. It took her a while to kick down the filter and get onto the rooftop. She tried using each of our phones, but there was still no signal. Her attempt of getting down was very risky, and she broke her leg from doing so. Scared and in pain, she said that she limped to the nearest house in the neighborhood near the pizzeria and screamed for someone to help her. A couple angry people came out to yell at her since it was late at night. She asked them for help. The people were too angry to listen and called the police on her. When the police came, she told them about the killer in the pizzeria. Apparently Stephanie's parents, and everyone else's family members had arrived and were asking where their kids were. The police decided to help them and began trying to unlock the door.

"After that, I was taken away in the ambulance," she said in a quiet voice, finishing her story. She looked down. I could see that she had something on her mind. Something she wasn't telling me. "What's wrong, Stephanie?" I asked her. She didn't say anything for a while. She was quiet for a good three minutes before looking back to me, then glancing over to Jenita. She took a deep breath and sighed. "You...you are a suspect...with the police...On the news...they suspect you for..." Tears sprang to her eyes as she turned her head away completely from both of us.

I felt the blood drain from my face. They suspected me for killing everyone...

Hearing this made me angry and want to cry. Now everyone was going to think I was the crazy insane one who killed everyone in the pizzeria. Stephanie continued to advert her eyes from me. Jenita stared at both of us. "I'm sorry," she finally said. I glared at her and instantly snapped back at her. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything! You weren't trapped in that pizzeria with the insane killer like we were! You didn't see your friends get butchered in front of you! You weren't seconds from death like I was!" I shouted and threw the covers off of me.

The result ended in the edge of the covers hitting one of the glass vases that held a bouquet of flowers in the corner near my bed to crash to the floor. I screamed from the sudden sound and jumped to my feet on the bed. Shaking and trembling in fear. The doctor and Stephanie stared up at me with wide eyes. When I saw the look on their faces, I felt my throat close up and began to cry. I fell to my knees on my bed and curled up into a ball.

I heard Jenita show Stephanie to the door and left me alone in my room. I squeezed my eyes shut and stayed in my stiff position, ignoring the pain beginning to form in my legs.

* * *

 _..._

I left the special hospital when the leaves in the trees were beginning to turn orange. Fall. It had been close to a year that I was stuck inside the hospital. Seeing people only a couple days out of the week, seeing my therapist once a day, and doing physical and mental exercises to keep my mind and body fit and clear. I was reunited with my family and taken back to my house.

There, all my friends and family greeted me outside the house. They hugged me and told me how sorry they felt for what I had gone through. I didn't talk a lot and simply hugged everyone who had come to welcome me back home. We ate cake and started up small conversations. After that all ended, I walked into my room and reunited with every possession I had.

I stopped when I saw all of my FNAF items. My FNAF poster, my figures, my stuffed animals...and my sweater, clean and blood free. I hesitated there as I stared at it. I walked up to it and lightly touched the end of the sleeve. My sweater hung limp on the back of my closet door. I stared closely and saw places where the sweater was sewn. The places where the knife had stabbed through the material.

I moved my hand away as if it were hot to the touch. I placed my hand on my mouth as I felt the tears come back to me. I grabbed an empty box that sat outside my room, then began collecting all the FNAF items, and placing them into the box. I tossed the stuffed animals in first, then dropped the figures in next, rolled up the poster, then finally yanked the sweater off the hanger and stuffed it into the box. After that, I stuffed the box deep into the dark depths of my closet; hidden behind my clothes, and boxes of childhood toys.

I soon left my room, only to find myself looking over to my sister's room, which was next to mine. I felt my throat close up at the thought of her. When I was staying at the special hospital, I had sometimes wished I died instead of her. She would've taken my death better than I was for hers. It hurt so much to lose someone in your life; like a huge black hole, tearing away at your insides, and getting bigger and bigger each passing day. I couldn't bear to look into her room any longer. It reminded me too much of her. The most unfortunate thing was that the only last memory that I could think of her...was when she was screaming inside the Chica suit. All of the happy memories with her were gone, and replaced with that one terrible one. I hated it. Why did it have to happen? Why didn't I die? Why did I have to live, only to suffer with the painful feeling of losing my sister, and my new friends? It wasn't fair.

I closed the door to my sister's room, then slowly shuffled down the hallway.

...

A couple days later, Eddie was able to see visitors. I drove down to the hospital myself to see him. When I walked into his room. I found him propped upright on his bed, resting. I started to feel my heart beginning to hurt, seeing him in this state. I barely recognized him. He had lost a lot of weight. His eyes had bags underneath them, and his face looked very gaunt. His neck had thin ropes of scars along his neck, still healing. A male doctor came up behind me, startling me and causing me to nearly hit him. He apoligized for scaring me and walked into the room.

"Hello, are you his girlfriend?" he asked softly. I nodded. "My name is Ren," I told him as I watched Eddie breathe uneven breaths as he slept. I was afraid to wake him, but at the same time wanted to hug him and kiss him again. I had missed him so much. The doctor tightly touched Eddie's shoulder. Eddie's eyes instantly snapped open and he began to move frantically, with his mouth slightly open. He calmed down once he saw it was just the doctor. The doctor smiled warmly to him and gestured over to me. "You have a visitor," he said. Eddie gave him a somewhat confused look before turning over and seeing me. Instantly his face lit up, which lit up my face too. I took a couple steps forward and embraced him where he sat. Tears streamed down my face as I squeezed his body and held him close to me.

"Be careful," the doctor told me. I softened my hug. "I missed you so much," I said to Eddie, then began to kiss his face. I heard Eddie try to say something, his voice straining in a whisper. I stopped kissing and hugging him and stared down at him. His eyes were misty with tears as he turned his head away from me. "Eddie? What's wrong?" I asked him, getting worried.

The doctor took a step forward towards me. "He lost his voice. The scars you see on his neck..." the doctor said as he pointed to Eddie's scarred neck. "... the weapon the murderer was using...destroyed his voice box..." he explained. I stared at Eddie, who still wouldn't look at me, as if he were ashamed. I gently ran my fingers through his dark hair. Eddie grasped my hand with his and pressed it against his cheek.

The doctor pointed to a small white board and a black erase pen near Eddie's bed on the small table. "He's been communicating with us by writing small messages," he said. Eddie began to tremble as tears came down his face, soaking my gloved hand. I felt a pain slice through my heart, seeing him crying. "What's wrong Eddie? Please tell me," I said, pointing to the board. Eddie didn't look at it as he continued to sob, not letting go of my hand.

"Eduardo. Please tell Ren why you are upset," the doctor told him. Eddie ignored him. Instead, he shoved the pen and board off the table, causing them to crash to the ground. I at first was startled by Eddie's sudden anger, but then began to put myself in his place. He was unable to speak to me. Most likely it was permanent. For the rest of this life he would never be able to talk. He would never be able to say anything to anyone, only through writing and text. I knew it was something that was going to be very frustrating for Eddie. Especially if anything happened, he wouldn't be able to cry out for help, or warn anyone. I wouldn't be able to hear the sound of his voice again. I wouldn't be able to hear him say "I love you," to me.

I stopped. I felt my insides beginning to twist and hurt at the sudden thought. My heart felt like it had hardened to stone, and was beginning to weigh me down. I started to cry and shake, wanting to go down and curl up into a ball. I felt Eddie grip my arms from where he sat on the bed. He pulled me up onto the bed and hugged me tightly. The doctor left the room, leaving us as our emotions took over. Soon we had cried ourselves to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms for comfort...

...

It was during the wintertime when the funeral was arranged, and when Eddie was allowed to leave the hospital. Outside was a beautiful sunny day. I somewhat wished the sun would just go away and be replaced with dark rain clouds; to fit the scene. Ten black coffins were seen decorated with flowers on the green grass, ready to be buried six feet below the ground. Ten coffins. Ten victims.

 _"Ten down...one to go,"_ the killer's voice seemed to echo in my head.

Eddie, Stephanie and I had a hard time staying, so my mom took all three of us to my house. Once we were inside, Eddie, Stephanie, and I stood together alone in the corner of my house near the small kitchen. Silent. Eddie squeezed my hand and held me close. We all wore the same shade of black. I wore a black dress under a black overcoat. Stephanie wore a black dress as well, only hers had black roses on it. Eddie wore a black suit and sat in a wheelchair, which was only temporary.

I felt that it was still too early for us to hold a funeral for all who had been murdered by the killer. Stephanie held a box of tissues for all of us to share. I stayed close to Eddie, staying as silent as him. My mom left us snacks in case we got hungry. None of us touched the food. My mom left us at the house and headed back to the funeral.

Soon after, Stephanie pointed out the window. Someone just pulled up in front of your house," she said in a quiet voice. I turned my head over to the window and saw a somewhat familiar car parked outside the house. It was an ugly blue green and had some areas where it needed a new paint job. The car looked like it needed a wash or two and had black smoke coming out of the exhaust pipe.

Three figures came out of the car and stood on the lawn. I instantly recognized them. It was the killer's family.

The killer's family glared at me from where they stood. They looked very similar to the killer, especially the dad. The dad was overweight with a bad comb over, while the mom was this thin, but strong looking character with a tight looking grey dress on and a black leather belt around her waist. The mom was blonde like her daughter, where it was unkempt and had a bunch of rat's nests in it. The daughter looked very creepy, and had a bunch of makeup on her and an outlandish outfit on her that made her look like Harley Quin's younger sister or something. It was no surprise where the killer, or Steve, got his craziness from.

I found out his name was Steve because they began shouting at me and calling me names from where they stood. They shouted that I had killed their beloved "Stevie." The creepy thing was that his full name was Steve Montagu Scott, which I remembered was the same name that was called during my birthday for the winners of the "Survive the Night Contest." If he didn't go onto the stage, he would've been with us in the security room.

As I thought back on that night, I began to wonder what would have happened if he found out he won and got to sit in the security room and survive till six am. Would it have played the same? After that...I didn't want to think about it.

The good news was that I wasn't a suspect to the police anymore; and I didn't have to go to jail for killing Steve/the killer. I truthfully couldn't start calling him by his real name. He was the killer, and would forever be a killer. The bad news was that now the killer's family hated me...and most likely wanted to kill me. Even if I filed a restraining order, and had policemen outside my house, I felt that it wouldn't be enough to stop them.

One of them threw a dirt clod at the window, startling all three of us. I came up to the window, causing more dirt clods to be thrown at the window. I already knew how to handle them. I pulled out my charged cell phone, letting them see it through the window. Then I went to the number pad and bean to slowly tap the two numbers. Nine...then one...then one again.

The dad's expression on his face changed a bit. Then he grabbed his daughter and wife's arm and began to pull them back to the car. Once they all were piled in, I watched as the dad made their car squeal its tires, peeling out and driving away from my house as fast as they could.

I watched their car till it was out of sight.

The days passed into months, I never saw them again.

* * *

...

"Why don't you try writing out what happened? and maybe letting others read it," my therapist offered to me one Saturday afternoon. Me, Jenita, and the therapist, whose name had slipped my mind, sat in the small garden under the maple tree, just outside the white building of the special hospital. I still was having to meet my therapist. The days had dwindled down to three times a week. The downside of this was that my mom didn't trust me driving by myself to the place, so she always offered to drive me to the special hospital, then wait outside till the hour was over and then take me home.

My therapist saw I was doing a lot better since the first time she saw me. Unfortunately, it was a thing I doubt I would ever recover from. Scars never truly healed. Just like mine. Everyday I was greeted by my scars on my forehead, shoulder and arms. The one on my back was the worst. Every time I took a shower, I felt it. Sometimes my eyes would see it in the reflection o the mirror when I got out. To me, it looked like the shape of a deformed star. An unbearable reminder of the tragedy. Sometimes I still felt the knife lodged in my back, especially when I slept.

"Why? No one will believe me," I pointed out to her. The therapist nodded and tilted her head to the side. "Well, yes, but it's at least something to help you. They say writing helps relieve stress. Also I did hear you mention that you like writing stories," she added. I slightly nodded my head. Yes. I did remember talking to the therapist about my stories and other hobbies.

I loved collecting classic monster cards, drawing, reading peoples unique names on their nametags; but writing was my favorite hobby of all. The days I was stuck in the hospital, my parents gave me a journal to write in. I wrote down everything that came to my mind, and what happened while I was in the hospital. Just something that kept me somewhat sane.

"Write it anyway, even if no one believes you. Who cares what others think?" the therapist said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I narrowed my eyes a bit and got up out of my seat, turning away. Jenita got up with me and attempted to touch my arm, but stopped herself. I pretended not to notice. "You don't have to if you don't want to, she was just offering," she said.

I moved away from her. "I don't want people to read what I went through... I don't want to relive through it again...and I don't want to talk about it anymore!" With that, I walked out of the room. The doctor didn't chase after me or call anyone to stop me. I walked out of the building, and over to where my mom had parked. Once I was in the car, my mom drove us home. We didn't say anything on the ride back...

* * *

...

It wasn't till three years later that I decided to write it. Still printed on my mind like a dark, poisoned tattoo. The words I wanted to write seemed to haunt my dreams as well as the killer in the Golden Freddy suit. Even with the reports of the pizzeria massacre incident, it still pissed me off that the investigators had assumed I was the one who killed everyone. Thankfully everything was cleared and the rumors disappeared, as well as everyone's interest in the pizzeria reports. Unfortunately that wasn't enough for me. It was time everyone knew the truth.

I grabbed an old notebook and pen from my messy dresser and began to scribble down everything that was on my mind. Page after page I wrote down notes of how I felt while encountering the killer, the smell of the blood, the horrific moments where I thought I was going to die.

My hand began to hurt from pressing the pen down really hard, but didn't stop. It was horrible going back through the memories, but at the same time felt like a huge relief. All of it was bottled up inside me, now I was able to pour it out of myself; as if I was performing some sort of exorcise on myself. Extracting all the evil from my body and trapping it within the pages of my spiral bound notebook.

Once I was done, my hand was red and beginning to cramp up. I took a couple minutes to relax my hand and stretch it before walking over to my computer and turning it on. I sat down in my old swivel chair while massaging my hand while I waited for the screen to turn on and ask for my password. Once it came up, I typed in my password and opened up a word document. I stared at the blank new page, then stared down at the notes I wrote. After a while, I looked back over to the blank page.

Chapter One...

I decided to give my first chapter a title. The first thing that came up was the word 'Surprises,' so I wrote it in. Then I began to type out the first words that have been repeating in my mind to write down for a long time:

 _Forever. I will always hate my birthday...the day when it happened. When I turned twenty._

 _The day I was no longer a teen._

 _The day I nearly died._

 _It will haunt me for the rest of my days. It will never leave..._

 _Five Nights at Freddy's will never leave..._

 _..._

The End...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading my story and leaving wonderful comments. I am happy you enjoyed it. This story's plot and the chapters went through a couple changes before being uploaded. I am happy how it turned out, and thank you again for being patient and for sticking with it till the end. I have a bunch of other FNAF fanfic ideas I shall be writing and uploading soon so hang tight. If you have any questions, just message me and I'll answer them as best as I can. :)**

 **Original Characters: Ren, Shy, Eddie, Jason Sparks, Mrs. Sparks, Jason's brother, Alfredo, Janet and Jose Madero, Stephanie Queen and Shaina, Macx and Heather (Employees), Steve Montagu Scott, unnamed kids, parents and employees. Jenita Hoffman, nameless male nurse, nameless therapist.**


End file.
